CE 75 : Chronique et monuments
by Tar-Celebrian
Summary: Il y a longtemps que leur histoire s'est terminée. Miriallia et Dearka ont eu le temps de tourner la page, de prendre du recul. Et si ce recul était soudainement réduit à néant ? Et si Miriallia se retrouvait, une fois de plus, à lutter contre Dearka ? *terminé
1. Il suffit d'une présence

**C.E. 75 : Chronique et monuments**

**Auteur :** Tar-Celebrian

**Titre : C.E. 75 : Chronique et monuments  
**

**Disclaimer :** C'est toujours triste à dire, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note : **Voici une fic qui m'est venue à l'esprit il y a un certain temps déjà... Question de ne pas donner de faux espoirs, autant préciser tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'une histoire visant à mettre en scène le couple de Miriallia et de Dearka. Que voulez-vous, quand on est fan... J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Il suffit d'une présence...**

Il est de certaines choses qu'un être humain a beau tenter d'éviter, qu'il jette toutes ses forces dans une lutte interne ou oppose une vague résistance, elles finiront par prendre le dessus sans que rien ne puisse être fait pour y remédier. On a beau être persuadé que certains événements sont loin derrière nous, que certains fait ne se reproduiront jamais, que certains sentiments sont enfouis au plus profond de nous, il suffit parfois de bien peu pour que surgisse à nouveau l'ombre de ce qu'on a si profondément voulu oublier.

* * *

Cette journée avait été prédestinée à être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Le soleil brillait, le vent s'était fait doux et apaisant et le ciel était dégagé, comme si la nature elle-même avait voulu accorder une journée de clémence ou de répit. Les gens portaient leurs vêtements d'été. Robes en cotons, pantalons en toile, sandales et lunettes de soleil... sans compter la bonne humeur omniprésente. A croire que le pouvoir d'une simple journée ensoleillée était plus puissant que toute tentative humaine pour redresser un moral faible. Les préoccupations quotidiennes semblaient loin, très loin du tableau idyllique qui prenait corps à Orb. La capitale des émirats était proche, mais pour un souci de simplicité, la fête avait été déplacée dans la campagne avoisinante. La plage était à quelques centaines de mètres, offrant une étendue turquoise à ceux qui prenaient le temps de la contempler. Oui, rien ne manquait aux noces de Kira Yamato et de Lacus Clyne...

Malgré son mandat à la tête des PLANT, la représentante de la faction pacifiste n'avait cédé à aucune pression. Jusqu'au lieu avait été indiscutable. Il s'agissait d'un événement personnel, qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas confondre avec sa vie politique. Si Lacus Clyne en tant que personne choisissait de se marier à Orb, loin de la patrie qu'elle représentait, c'était un choix que Lacus Clyne en tant que personnalité mondiale n'avait pas le droit de contester. Et elle n'était certainement pas prête à faire des concessions. La jeune femme avait conscience de retourner à son avantage les concepts de vie privée et autres, mais elle avait délibérément choisi de ne pas y penser. Sa relation avec Kira était connue bien avant son élection, et c'était l'argument final qu'elle avait assené au Conseil. De toute manière, la protestation ne s'était pas faite ouvertement : elle s'était jouée en coulisses. Et le jour où, très calme, Lacus avait officiellement annoncé son mariage, personne n'avait songé à intervenir.

Voilà pourquoi plusieurs centaines de personnes profitaient de la température naturelle de la Terre. S'il avait semblé logique que tout se fasse dans la discrétion, ce ne fut finalement pas l'attitude adoptée par le couple. Dans une optique très ouverte, Kira et Lacus avaient décidé d'inviter la majeure partie de leurs connaissances. Comment ne pas vouloir que tous assistent à leur bonheur, que tous soient témoins de leur engagement, que tous puissent faire la fête et se réjouir avec eux ?

Kira était l'âme de la cérémonie. Si le couple était à la base de toutes les décisions, c'était lui qui avait tout pris en charge, à cause de la position de celle qui était maintenant son épouse. Chaque détail des festivités portait une trace, discrète mais positive, de la méticulosité de Kira. Mais cette préparation, bien que longue et remarquable, n'était rien comparée au bonheur qui irradiait du couple. Vêtus l'un comme l'autre avec un faste, assez rare chez Kira, mais tellement habituel chez Lacus, ils ne se quittaient pas et recevaient les félicitations de leurs amis avec joie.

Aucune ombre au tableau. Pas une seule. Or, la liste des invités était longue et relevait en fait du défi. Comme si les époux avaient voulu prouver une dernière fois qu'ils étaient prêts à tout remettre en question pour leurs idéaux, ils avaient tous les deux invité leurs amis proches, Coordinateurs comme Naturels. Le repas était encore à venir, mais les places n'étaient pas censées poser problème. La composition était à peu près parfaite. On y reconnaissait le doigté de Lacus.

Au rang des invités les plus fameux, il y avait Cagalli Yula Athla. La représentante d'Orb occupait une place d'honneur, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la jumelle du marié. C'était grâce à elle que les dispositifs de sécurité étaient au plus bas. Elle-même avait fait l'effort de venir sans uniforme, portant pour l'occasion une robe verte. Le tissu était léger et lui permettait de se sentir plus libre. Loin de tous les tracas que lui occasionnait son mandat. Certes, c'était une battante, mais un moment de détente tel que celui qu'elle vivait était le bienvenu. Il serait bien assez tôt temps de reprendre les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes. Voilà pourquoi elle osait rire aux côtés d'Asran Zala, sur une terrasse de pierre blanche, au milieu d'autres civils qui ne l'importunaient pas. L'uniforme avait également été oublié par l'ancien pilote d'élite. Pourtant, l'usage aurait voulu que tous les militaires se présentent en uniforme et même, forment une haie d'honneur traditionnelle pour les mariés. Mais, à la demande expresse du couple, qui ne souhaitait pas voir défiler tous les grades de l'Alliance Terrienne, d'Orb ou de ZAFT, il n'en était rien. Voilà pourquoi Asran ne portait pas le blanc caractéristique des hautes positions de ZAFT.

Cagalli profitait du temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui, temps qui se faisait rare même s'ils s'appliquaient à le préserver, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Les circonstances étaient bien trop joyeuses. Pourtant, quand elle vit passer une chevelure des plus caractéristiques, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

- Miriallia !

Une jeune femme entièrement habillée de rouge se retourna à quelques mètres d'elle, deux coupes de champagne à la main, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Puis, elle aperçut Cagalli et s'approcha en quelques pas, avant de coller une bise sur sa joue, puis sur celle d'Asran.

- Cagalli ! Je me demandais où tu étais... Près d'Asran Zala, comme c'est surprenant...

Cagalli ne rougit même pas et se contenta d'un regard entendu avec Asran. Elle eut même un petit rire et répondit à Miriallia :

- Il faut bien que je profite de lui... il ne vient jamais me voir, termina-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Miriallia ne s'y trompa pas et échangea un regard avec Asran, qui passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui était à la tête d'une nation. Il répliqua le sourire aux lèvres, d'un ton calme et tranquille :

- Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir d'une réplique en règle, c'était bien trop bas comme coup...

Miriallia éclata de rire. Le son de son rire, naturel et spontané, fit se retourner plusieurs invités. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était particulièrement bien soignée. Sa robe épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, mettant en valeur ce qui devait l'être. Elle portait des sandales blanches, à talon haut, telles qu'elle n'en mettait que rarement. Pour compléter le tout, quelques bijoux simples mais clairement de valeur ornaient son cou. Cagalli regarda Miriallia d'un air amusé :

- Avant de séduire toute la terrasse, dis-nous à qui est destinée cette coupe...

Miriallia sembla se souvenir qu'elle allait quelque part avant d'être interpelée par Cagalli et répondit sans se départir de sa bonne humeur :

- C'est que j'allais oublier ! J'avais été chercher du champagne pour Saï.

En avisant le regard désapprobateur d'Asran, elle s'empressa de terminer, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Kazui s'est bien proposé, mais je voulais aller saluer le commandant Ramius...

- C'est vrai... comment va-t-elle ? Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis une éternité.

Cagalli avait l'air de déplorer sincèrement l'état de fait qu'elle venait de constater. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation, et Miriallia la rassura rapidement :

- Ce n'est pas elle qui te dira qu'elle ne va pas bien, mais elle est en pleine forme !

Cagalli faillit répondre que ça ne l'étonnait pas, puis se ravisa en voyant la mine radieuse de Miriallia. Si elle faisait traîner la conversation, son amie ne pourrait jamais rejoindre son groupe. Elles auraient l'occasion de discuter plus tard... Miriallia termina sur un joyeux :

- Je vous retrouverai plus tard. Il faut quand même que j'apporte cette coupe à Saï !

Pendant que la jeune femme s'en allait, pétillante de joie et irradiant la bonne humeur, Asran se pencha vers Cagalli et lui demanda :

- J'ai tenu ma langue... d'un autre côté, je...

Cagalli lui interdit de continuer en lui volant un baiser. Il se voulait simple et tendre, seulement Asran ne semblait pas vouloir s'en satisfaire. Il la regarda sans cacher son désir :

- Si tu crois que ça va suffire à me faire taire...

Cagalli ne fut pas surprise par sa réplique et s'appliqua à prouver le contraire, aussi nul ne fut surpris de ne plus apercevoir le couple parmi les invités profitant de l'air frais de la terrasse...

Miriallia cherchait Saï et Kazui dans la foule de gens. Ils n'étaient pas rares, ceux qui se retournaient sur son passage. En fait, elle était tout simplement radieuse. Si d'aventure quelqu'un lui demandait la raison de cette bonne humeur affichée, elle disait que c'était naturel. Pourtant, elle était incapable de donner une raison à son humeur du jour. Au-delà du mariage de Kira avec Lacus, de la satisfaction de revoir bon nombre de ses amis, du fait de pouvoir parler sans mesurer ses propos de manière à ce qu'ils ne soient pas retournés contre elle... il y avait quelque chose qui lui réjouissait profondément le cœur. Miriallia était tout simplement dans un de ces jours où l'on se dit que la vie est belle, que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que _les méchants c'est pas nous_. Aucune raison apparente, ni même cachée. Miriallia personnifiait la femme dont on se dit qu'elle est superbe, pas parce qu'elle a un corps jeune et épanoui, mais parce qu'elle possède une voix qui évoque une gaieté naturelle et spontanée, parce qu'elle arbore un sourire qui fait instantanément oublier que la terre continue à tourner, parce qu'enfin elle a un regard qui exprime tout ce qu'on n'ose imaginer. Une simplicité à toute épreuve, qui aurait mis à ses pieds n'importe quel homme sur lequel elle aurait fixé son choix. Seulement, les pensées de Miriallia étaient à des années lumières de la séduction et des hommes en général. Son cœur était gonflée de cette joie franche qui la caractérisait. Elle ne pensait qu'à la réussite du mariage, et à la superbe nuit qui se profilait. L'après-midi battait son plein, mais elle songeait déjà à la soirée dansante qui promettait beaucoup.

Avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, Kazui, Saï, Kira et elle se voyaient de moins en moins souvent. Pourtant, quelque chose les liait, bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel lien du sang. Ils avaient traversé la guerre ensemble, à seize ans. Eux qui entraient à peine dans l'âge adulte, ils avaient survécu à tout ce qu'ils espéraient que leurs enfants ne comprendraient jamais. Par choix, en plus. Kira en avait peut-être été la cause, mais ils ne regrettaient pas leur décision. Certes, il avait été difficile de s'adapter à nouveau, de faire le deuil des morts et d'aller de l'avant. Ils n'avaient même pas pu s'empêcher de s'impliquer dans la guerre suivante, mais à une autre échelle. Ils avaient grandi et mûri. À l'époque, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, se disaient-ils en y repensant. Pourtant, en regardant leur parcours, ils savaient que si c'était à refaire, ils n'hésiteraient pas. Quitte à souffrir à nouveau. Ce qu'ils avaient défendu était bien trop inscrit dans leurs esprits. Bien trop important pour eux.

Miriallia ne ressassait cependant pas d'aussi sombres pensées en cherchant ses amis. D'accord, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle les avait quittés, mais tout de même ! Il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'ils avaient changé de place : la question était plutôt de savoir vers où ils étaient partis. Tout en se disant qu'à force de tenir les verres, elle allait réchauffer le champagne, Miriallia traversa les salles de fête, sans réussir à apercevoir le costume bleu de Saï. Elle n'était pas très attentive à ceux qu'elle croisait, mais elle fut tout de même surprise de sentir que quelqu'un l'agrippait. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de Kazui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de dire :

- Kazui, je vous cherchais ! Vous profitez de mon absence pour vous enfuir ?

Kazui la poussa galamment sur sa gauche, avant de lancer un mouvement vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient :

- Je suis revenu te chercher, tu devrais me remercier !

Miriallia marchait à sa hauteur, sans se départir de sa mine amusée :

- Venu me chercher ? Mais où diables êtes-vous tous passés ? C'était si dur de rester au même endroit ?

- Pas tellement, mais rien que pour te faire enra...

Il se reprit sans attendre devant l'expression faussement outrée de Miriallia. Tout en retenant la réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres, il osa un sourire.

- Je plaisante. Kira et Lacus passaient près de nous pour aller faire les photos, et ils se sont arrêtés, au final. De toute façon, il faudra encore une bonne heure avant que tout le monde accepte de poser au bon endroit. Coordinateurs ou pas, tout le monde veut profiter du soleil...

Miriallia éclata de rire, puis prit conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés au sein du petit cercle formé par Kira, Lacus, Saï, Yzac et Dearka. Miriallia se rendit compte que Kazui avait omis de dire que Lacus était accompagnée de ses amis Coordinateurs. Elle n'eut pas un geste de recul. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, et tout ce qu'elle trouva de mieux à dire, ce fut :

- Dearka Elthman.

Son ton n'aurait pu être plus provocateur. Elle le fixait sans vergogne, détaillant le Coordinateur de la tête aux pieds. Sa moue était rieuse, son regard pétillant. Nul ne sait ce qu'il se serait passé si Lacus n'était pas intervenue, avec son charisme naturel :

- Cela fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes plus vus, n'est-ce pas ? Nul besoin de te présenter Dearka et Yzac...

Miriallia se tourna vers Lacus et répondit avec un petit rire :

- Nul besoin, en effet.

Elle se tourna et avança vers eux d'un pas confiant. Elle fit la bise à l'un, puis à l'autre, avant de tendre d'un geste théâtral la coupe à Saï.

- Elle aura vu du monde avant d'arriver dans tes mains !

- Merci, Miriallia.

Les discussions reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, sans plus se préoccuper de la venue de la jeune femme, qui s'intégra sans difficulté à la conversation. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait tourné la page avec Dearka. Leur relation appartenait au passé, c'était aussi simple que ça. L'indifférence qu'elle affichait en était la preuve. Un seul doute subsistait : pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc avait-elle ressenti le besoin de l'impressionner ? Pour lui prouver qu'elle vivait très bien sans lui, contrairement à ce « _Je te manquerai »_ qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui ?

* * *

Dearka avait su, dès qu'il avait vu Kira s'arrêter près de Saï, qu'il allait revoir Miriallia. Saï avait beau être tout seul, raison pour laquelle Kira s'était d'ailleurs arrêté, ce ne pouvait qu'être une situation temporaire. Il connaissait la profondeur de son amitié avec eux, mais s'était sincèrement demandé si Kira le faisait exprès ou si c'était un concours de circonstances. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne pensait plus à Miriallia. Il n'avait pas pu conserver son amitié après leur rupture et savait très bien pourquoi. Elle était l'échec sentimental qu'il regrettait le plus, certes, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà. Il n'était pas l'amoureux transi qui attendait le bon vouloir de sa belle. Il ne se serait jamais abaissé à ce rang-là. Pourtant, son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'il faisait mieux de partir, sous n'importe quel prétexte, pour ne pas la rencontrer et générer une gêne certaine. Mais quand il l'avait vue, il n'y avait pas eu un seul semblant de gêne.

Il avait été surpris sur tous les plans par son arrivée. Elle avait changé. C'était indéniable. La première chose qu'il avait entendu, avant même de la voir, c'était son rire. Il détestait le ton convenu de la comparaison, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait vraiment pensé au son cristallin d'une cascade. Puis, il avait vu un visage rayonnant et, bien qu'il s'en défende, un corps parfait. Miriallia n'avait plus seize ans. Elle était devenue la femme que ses traits d'adolescente laissaient deviner. Sa taille était plus mince, ses hanches plus pleines, ses seins plus ronds. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse une robe rouge ? La couleur lui allait bien, mais... avait-elle conscience des regards qu'elle s'attirait ? Dearka savait qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul à s'attarder sur la manière dont le tissu drapait son corps... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Une assurance sans faille émanait d'elle. Ça n'était pas nouveau, parce qu'à ses yeux elle avait toujours été une fille qui allait jusqu'au bout de ses idées, mais il y avait une valeur ajoutée qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'idée qu'elle vivait un bonheur sans faille pour pouvoir arborer un air aussi serein fit rapidement son idée, et Dearka en vint à se demander ce qu'elle vivait.

Quand elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Puis, il croisa le regard ambigu d'Yzac, ce qui le refroidit instantanément. Il s'était laissé surprendre alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais tout de même ! C'était elle qui avait prononcé son nom sur un ton provocant, pas lui ! Il n'y avait rien à répondre, et Lacus était intervenue au bon moment. Yzac n'avait pas à le regarder de travers, il n'allait pas se jeter sur elle sous prétexte qu'elle était un ancien amour ! Enfin, Yzac avait pour sa défense que c'était à lui que Dearka avait raconté ses déboires, et qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas revivre la même histoire...

La conversation reprit rapidement, et l'habituel air suffisant revint sur ses traits. Remis de sa surprise, Dearka se mêla aussi à la discussion. D'un point de vue strictement objectif, il s'agissait de sympathiques retrouvailles entre amis capables de deviser tranquillement. Puis, quand Kira répéta pour la troisième fois qu'il devait aller faire les photos avec Lacus, Miriallia annonça qu'elle avait promis à Cagalli de la retrouver. Un sourire en guise d'excuse, puis elle s'éclipsa.

L'heure suivante fut consacrée au rassemblement lent et pénible de tous les invités de la noce. Heure que les jeunes mariés mirent à profit pour faire leurs photos de couple. Ils choisirent un coin de plage, avant de faire prendre des clichés dignes des plus grands films d'amour. Ce ne fut que grâce aux efforts déployés par Cagalli et son fidèle Kisaka que les invités se retrouvèrent tous sur la dune choisie par les mariés. La dénivellation devait permettre à chacun de pouvoir se reconnaître sur la photo. Miriallia se retrouva du côté du marié, à quelques personnes seulement de Kira, à côté de Cagalli. Les enfants furent invités à s'asseoir devant tout le monde, mais on renonça bien vite à les placer. Le photographe s'arracha les cheveux devant le manque de volonté flagrant des invités, mais l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait avait quelque chose de vraiment chaleureux. Et au final, le cliché fut une réussite totale.

Le repas comme la soirée qui suivirent furent dans la ligne droite de l'après-midi. La chaleur ne diminuait pas, mais une douce ébriété commençait à se répandre, transformant les invités en personnages hilares et détendus. Les plaisanteries avaient remplacé les sujets sérieux. Les thèmes abordés étaient légers, et entre les diverses interventions orales des proches du couple et les péripéties traditionnelles imposées à Kira et à Lacus, les invités purent profiter d'un buffet des plus raffinés. Mets savoureux, vieux crus, tout y était.

Quand Kira et Lacus se levèrent pour ouvrir la soirée dansante, les applaudissements mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Très vite, de nombreux couples s'ajoutèrent à eux. Saï fut plus rapide que Kazui et emporta la première danse de Miriallia, aussi rejoignirent-ils rapidement leurs amis sur la piste de danse. Dearka, pour sa part, invita une Coordinatrice de sa connaissance.

Dearka comme Miriallia avaient déjà oublié leurs courtes retrouvailles, si le terme convenait. La fête battait son plein et toute leur attention était concentrée sur la musique. Le rythme était rapide, mais ils appartenaient aux danseurs d'assez bon niveau pour ne pas se tromper. Il n'y eut qu'un moment où ils eurent vraiment conscience de l'existence de l'autre. Kira avait invité Miriallia et Lacus l'avait été par Dearka. Il s'agissait d'un réel hasard, mais les deux mariés devaient rester au centre de l'attention, donc au centre la piste. Au détour d'une passe où la femme tourne le dos à son cavalier, Miriallia se retrouva face au couple formé par Lacus et Dearka. Elle ne resta dans cette position qu'un très bref instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'image s'imprime dans son esprit. Dearka faisait simplement tourner Lacus et son regard exprimait un amusement sincère. Les faux-semblants qui étaient monnaie courante avec lui semblaient inexistants. Son visage était légèrement luisant, comme celui de tous les danseurs, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, sans perdre sa moue ironique, avait quelque chose de très viril. Miriallia se sentit ridicule quand elle comprit qu'elle refusait de le qualifier de _beau_. C'était pourtant très clairement le cas...

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et petit à petit, la salle se vida. Le départ du couple s'était fait dans les règles, et la fête avait encore duré plusieurs heures. Miriallia avait quitté la fête avant Dearka, mais le détail importait peu. Ils dormaient dans le même hôtel ? Un autre hasard. Après la journée éreintante qu'ils venaient de passer, ils n'avaient qu'une idée : dormir, et récupérer.

* * *

_Miriallia lui tournait le dos. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il ne pouvait plus lire ses sentiments sur son visage, il ne pouvait plus passer au peigne fin ses réactions. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il était ravi qu'elle le fasse. Et pour cause : la demoiselle enlevait ses bijoux devant une glace. Le reste, ce serait à lui de lui enlever... Il s'approcha d'elle sans hâte, en prenant son temps pour la regarder. Rien ne pressait. Pourtant, quand il fut derrière elle, les effluves de son parfum l'obligèrent à changer ses plans. Il n'était plus question de temps ou de n'importe quel autre concept. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il noua ses bras autour de sa taille, la faisant reculer pour la serrer contre lui. Tous deux faisaient face à la glace, mais ils n'eurent pas un instant l'idée d'y retrouver le regard de l'autre. Dearka avait plongé son visage dans son cou, embrassant sa peau sans la moindre envie de s'arrêter. L'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Il avait bien trop envie d'elle... Ce fut toutefois elle qui perdit patience la première. Elle se retourna et chercha sa bouche. Dearka ne songea pas un instant à se dérober et joua longuement avec la langue de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne voulait pas seulement jouer. Elle se plaqua contre lui, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant contre elle, l'obligeant à sentir la pointe durcie de ses seins contre son torse. Sans chercher à se retenir, Dearka arracha plus qu'il n'enleva ses vêtements. Il eut un moment de surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait quasiment rien sous sa robe. Avait-elle prévu que... Il eut un sourire indéfinissable et fit glisser ce qui lui restait de sous-vêtements, se rendant à peine compte que Miriallia lui faisait subir le même traitement. La voir nue décupla son ardeur. Tout ce que le drapé laissait deviner lui était offert, loin de toute pudeur, loin de toute gêne. _

Dearka se réveilla en sursaut. Seul. Et en sueur, comme il ne manqua pas de le constater. Elle l'avait donc tellement impressionné ? Il l'avait à peine aperçue, et ne lui avait même pas vraiment parlé ! Et voilà qu'elle revenait dans ses rêves...

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait aucune fic sur Dearka et Miriallia en français, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment remédier au problème !! En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un toutes les trois semaines. Je sais, c'est lent ! Mais, si ça vous a plu... review !_


	2. Pourquoi courir audevant des ennuis ?

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi courir au-devant des ennuis ?**

Comme tout un chacun sait que les cinq points de Lagrange forment l'emplacement de colonies, tous savaient que Dearka Elthman n'était certainement pas le genre à se prendre la tête pour une femme. Beau et conscient de l'être, il avait la réputation d'un homme séduisant qui savait ce qu'il voulait, et qui savait prendre ce qu'il voulait. Sans être considéré comme un être insatiable et incapable de se passer de sexe, il n'était pas exactement le type qu'on recommandait pour soigner un chagrin d'amour. C'est pourquoi, quand le commandant Elthman revint de son week-end de permission, tout le monde comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. En soi, son caractère n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi frondeur, insupportable et arrogant, mais ses subordonnés sentirent venir la tuile quand il refusa un tête à tête avec une jeune femme fraîchement arrivée parmi les pilotes d'élite. Là, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais quoi ?

Le commandant Elthman était dans son bureau, travaillant sur les dossiers qu'il devait rattraper sans se poser de questions. Avisant l'heure, il cessa de se concentrer un instant, le temps de tendre la main vers une tasse de café apportée par son secrétaire. Comment donc Yzac avait-il pu gérer une telle masse de problèmes si jeune ? La promotion de Dearka était récente, alors que celle d'Yzac datait de plusieurs années. _Il pourra dire ce qu'il voudra, j'ai bien fait de refuser tout avancement pendant longtemps..._ C'était quelque chose dont il ne démordait pas. Travailler sous les ordres d'Yzac lui convenait parfaitement. En plus de lui donner l'opportunité de rester proche d'un ami, le poste de lieutenant lui permettait d'avoir l'assurance de ne pas travailler pour un imbécile. Leur travail avait été excellent. Tellement excellent que Dearka avait fini par céder aux propositions d'avancement. Il s'était même demandé, à l'époque, qui le remplacerait auprès du commandant Joule. Hahnenfuss ? Kuroda ? Takeda ? Finalement, c'était la jeune femme, d'un an leur cadette, qui avait enlevé le poste. Elle méritait son avancement. Alors qu'il savait Yzac entouré d'hommes dont il avait la confiance et le respect, Dearka n'en ressentait que plus fort son nouveau départ. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien ses subordonnés, la pression dont il faisait l'objet était constante, et le manque de sommeil récurrent. Comment diable Yzac avait-il pu gérer tout ça à dix-huit ans à peine ? Pourtant, Dearka savait qu'il remplissait correctement sa tâche. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à connaître parfaitement du jour au lendemain ses hommes, mais il avait réussi à en tirer des bilans extrêmement positifs. La flotte qu'il avait sous son commandement évoluait bien.

La tasse était vide. Il fallait déjà s'y remettre. Dearka soupira, puis reprit un bic et se pencha à nouveau sur le rapport qu'il consultait. À peine avait-il amorcé le geste que le voyant de la ligne de son secrétaire s'allumait. Dearka décrocha rapidement.

- Elthman.

- Commandant, je viens de recevoir un document confidentiel d'Aprilius1. Il est sur le système 23 de votre terminal.

- Merci, Sajira. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Dearka raccrocha, tout en se disant que sans le travail abattu quotidiennement par Sajira, il n'aurait plus eu de vie du tout. Heureusement qu'il était là pour lui dire quand le Conseil avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui confier, parce que, plongé qu'il était dans les dossiers habituels, il n'aurait pris connaissance des messages en question que plusieurs jours plus tard. La scène qui venait d'avoir lieu en était une preuve supplémentaire.

Dearka se tourna vers son ordinateur et pianota quelques instants sur le clavier, le temps de donner ses codes d'accès pour entrer sur le système mentionné par son secrétaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait son nouvel ordre de mission. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait sur lui ? Parce qu'il était le commandant fraîchement promu de ZAFT ? Mis de mauvaise humeur, Dearka laissa échapper plusieurs jurons et en vint presque à regretter le temps où il était simple pilote d'élite, où il n'avait pour seule obligation que de monter à bord d'un Mobile Suit. C'était tellement plus grisant d'aller dans l'espace, de pouvoir participer aux batailles ! Dearka soupira. Quelles batailles ? Le monde était en paix. Et il ne voulait certainement pas d'un monde en guerre, il le savait. Il s'était précisément battu contre cela, du temps de l'Archangel, de Miriallia. Et voilà ! En plus de s'inviter dans ses rêves érotiques, elle s'invitait dans ses pensées. C'était stupide, un simple relent d'une vieille histoire qui avait mal tourné. Tout ça était loin derrière lui. Cette fois-ci vraiment énervé, Dearka décrocha le téléphone et se mit en communication avec Sajira.

- Trouvez la fréquence de la flotte de Joule. Je veux parler au commandant, tout de suite.

Kazumi Sajira ne chercha pas un instant à demander pourquoi. Le ton de son commandant était exécrable. Redoutant d'apprendre ce que contenait la fameuse mission, il connecta néanmoins le terminal du commandant à la fréquence de la flotte demandée.

De son bureau, Dearka respirait profondément, bien décidé à chasser toute mauvaise humeur avant de parler à Yzac. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre. L'image d'Yzac Joule apparut rapidement sur le transmetteur. Vêtu de son uniforme blanc, il semblait énervé. Dearka faillit sourire. Au final, Yzac serait sans doute bien plus ennuyé que lui ! Et puis, il n'arrivait à rester en colère face à son meilleur ami.

- Commandant Joule.

- Commandant Elthman. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Le ton d'Yzac indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la causette, encore moins à être dérangé pour une raison obscure.

- Je vous annonce que ma flotte va être sous votre responsabilité pour deux mois.

Comme prévu, la réaction fut explosive. Yzac ne tenta même pas de rester calme, son ton devenant aussitôt agressif.

- Je suis censé garder ta flotte et me ramasser tout ton travail parce que tu pars en vacances ? C'est hors de question !

Dearka ne dissimula pas son sourire et afficha une moue rieuse.

- Je pars pour Gibraltar. Et j'espère pour toi que la ligne est sécurisée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Yzac comprenne et redevienne plus enclin à la discussion.

- Je ne suis pas un nouveau venu dans le métier. Évidemment que la ligne est sécurisée. C'est donc tombé sur toi. Tu dois veiller au désarmement effectif, c'est ça ?

Dearka, redevenu sérieux, opina.

- C'est vraiment une sale mission. Si je procède au désarmement effectif, le Conseil me tombe dessus parce que j'ai dégarni nos propres forces et que je les ai rendues vulnérables. Si je laisse une trop grande marge de manœuvre aux officiers de Gibraltar, c'est sur moi que retombera le scandale, et le Conseil des PLANT, Lacus présidente ou pas, ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour me soutenir.

Yzac regarda un instant son ami. Il soupira, puis répondit :

- Je sais. J'en ai entendu parler hier. Ce désarmement est en suspens depuis trop longtemps. Cela fait presque deux ans que la dernière guerre s'est terminée, et Gibraltar n'a été que partiellement désarmée. Je me doutais que ça tomberait sur un commandant récemment promu. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux du commandant Joule rencontrèrent ceux du commandant Elthman. Un éclair de compréhension et d'amitié passa entre eux.

- Va tranquille. Je veillerai sur ta flotte.

- Merci. Je programme la jonction à proximité de la colonie Mendel dans six heures. Mon lieutenant t'enverra les données précises et exactes dans une demi-heure.

- Parfait.

Dearka coupa la communication. Il tendit la main vers le téléphone et appuya sur la touche qui le connectait à Sajira, qui prit aussitôt l'appel.

- Commandant Elthman.

- Envoyez-moi le lieutenant Jast.

- Bien, commandant.

Le lieutenant ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes, et Ted Jast se retrouva au garde-à-vous dans le bureau de son commandant.

- Je pars pour Gibraltar, lieutenant. Mon absence devrait durer deux mois. J'attends de vous un rapport quotidien sur la flotte.

- Oui, mon commandant.

Dearka fut presque surpris qu'on ne lui demande pas la raison de son départ. C'était un des avantages du haut commandement auquel il n'était pas encore habitué. Malgré tout, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter, peut-être pour ne pas passer pour un homme dénué de tout sens des responsabilités aux yeux de son lieutenant :

- Le Conseil de PLANT m'envoie superviser le désarmement de Gibraltar.

Les yeux de Jast n'exprimèrent la surprise qu'un très bref instant. Il acquiesça et Dearka poursuivit :

- Nous allons opérer d'ici six heures la jonction avec la flotte du commandant Joule. Occupez-vous de tous les détails, ils doivent leur parvenir dans la demi-heure.

Ted Jast n'était pas lieutenant depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait pourtant servi sous les ordres de plusieurs commandants, mais au gré des mutations, il s'était endurci. Coordinateur originaire de la Terre, il ne vivait sur les PLANT que depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre. Marié à une Coordinatrice dont la famille vivait sur les PLANT depuis trois générations, il avait la trentaine. Sous des dehors assez froids et professionnels, il était compétent et juste. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était un peu déstabilisé par sa récente acclimatation aux PLANT qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour son jeune commandant. Les deux hommes partageaient la difficulté face à un changement, la nécessité d'adaptation. Cela, Ted Jast n'en avait pas soufflé mot à son commandant, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était promis de suivre ses pas.

Alors, quand Dearka Elthman lui expliqua la mission dont il était chargé, Ted Jast comprit immédiatement qu'ils marchaient sur des œufs. Refusant de compromettre si vite la flotte qui l'avait accueilli, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, commandant.

Surpris, Dearka regarda l'attitude figée de son lieutenant. Appréciant à sa juste valeur la marque de respect qui venait de lui être donnée, il sourit et répliqua :

- Je n'en doute pas, lieutenant Jast. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ainsi Yzac avait presque raison : la confiance s'instaurait petit à petit. Un jour, il pourrait peut-être prétendre à être un souvenir marquant, un nom qu'ils retiendraient par respect pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait représenté pour eux. Le chemin était long, mais pas infaisable...

* * *

Miriallia ne faisait plus partie de ces personnes capables de vivre dans une illusion. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait choisi d'affronter la réalité telle qu'elle était, sans louvoyer ni chercher de compromis. Ce qu'elle avait vécu lui permettait de poser un regard désabusé sur bon nombre de situations, particulièrement celles qui étaient liées à la guerre. Miriallia semblait vouée à vivre au cœur du conflit entre Coordinateur-Naturel. Sa vie avait basculé parce qu'elle comptait un Coordinateur parmi ses proches amis, son travail vérifiait que la paix était effective... et elle avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un Coordinateur. Certes, l'histoire était vieille et oubliée, mais il lui arrivait de se demander si c'était _fait exprès_. Et la réunion à laquelle elle était tenue de participer aujourd'hui risquait fort de dévier à cause de ce même conflit.

Miriallia travaillait comme reporter indépendant. Elle n'était pas directement employée par un journal. Elle réalisait un reportage et le vendait au plus offrant. Officiellement, c'était le cas. Officieusement, elle choisissait soigneusement les journaux auxquels elle proposait le fruit de son travail. Et son entente avec le journal _L'épervier_ était proche de la perfection. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était leur meilleure collaboratrice. Mais elle tenait fermement à son statut indépendant, ce statut qui lui permettait d'être appréciée par un large public parce qu'éloigné des contraintes politiques et des pressions auxquelles étaient soumis les journalistes traditionnels. L'équipe de _L'épervier_ traversait cependant une crise. Le rédacteur en chef était une Naturelle, Sanyon Tse et son bras droit une Coordinatrice, Emma Villez. Les deux femmes avaient toujours eu la même vision du journal, ce qui avait contribué à en faire le fer de lance de la faction pacifiste. _L'épervier _était connu pour être sérieux, dense et intéressant. Voilà pourquoi leur différent prenait des proportions apocalyptiques. Si les deux responsables ne s'entendaient plus, comment faire tourner correctement le journal ? Et surtout, que venait donc y faire Miriallia, personne extérieure à _L'épervier_ ?

Miriallia venait en fait de proposer un nouveau reportage au journal. Le fond comme la forme étaient corrects. Seulement, la méthode employée posait problème à Emma. D'ordinaire, Miriallia prenait ses photos sur le vif. Sans doute grâce à ses quelques mois passés dans l'armée, elle savait garder son calme dans des situations semblant sans issue, et c'était précisément ce qui lui permettait d'avoir le sang-froid nécessaire pour par exemple rester cachée jusqu'au bout, et prendre le cliché décidé. Miriallia avait plusieurs fois eu des démêlés importants avec les Forces Fédérales Terriennes, puis avec ZAFT. Le fait qu'elle vienne photographier les bases en désarmement posait particulièrement problème aux autorités concernées. Il existait une voie officielle, des badges étaient accordés aux journalistes qui en faisaient la demande. Pourquoi donc s'obstinait-elle à passer par un autre chemin ?

D'ordinaire, ni Emma ni Sanyon n'avaient quoi que ce soit à redire aux techniques de Miriallia. Elle seule parvenait à prendre les photos capables de sensibiliser le grand public. Certes, elle n'avait pas le droit de les prendre et n'en était pas à son premier rappel à l'ordre, mais son travail était remarquable. Ce qui posait problème à Emma pour le dernier reportage était qu'il n'était pas réalisé sur la même base que les autres. Le sujet était délicat, il s'agissait du désarmement non effectif d'une base des Forces Fédérales Terriennes. Et Miriallia avait profité de son passé au sein de ces forces pour pénétrer la base, prétextant un revirement d'opinion. Tous avaient conscience qu'elle risquait gros avec cette affaire. Non seulement les Forces Fédérales Terriennes auraient directement conscience qu'elle les avait abusés, mais en plus l'enjeu judiciaire y serait, cette fois. Emma refusait que leur meilleur reporter se mette aussi inutilement en danger. Son argumentation était simple : elle disait que Miriallia perdait son objectivité en utilisant son statut d'ancien soldat. Sanyon disait que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'au final, si Miriallia était prête à assumer les risques de son opinion, _L'épervier_ n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Aussi, quand Miriallia pénétra la salle de réunion, portant tout son matériel dans un sac solidement accroché à ses épaules, elle ressentait une certaine appréhension. Elle avait conscience d'avoir dépassé la limite qu'elle côtoyait si souvent. Au moment où elle pénétra la salle de réunion, elle sut que la décision était déjà prise. Toute tension était retombée, alors qu'encore la veille, Sanyon était à cran. Très calmement, Emma l'invita à s'asseoir et lui apporta un café. Sanyon commença sans se faire attendre :

- Nous n'imprimerons pas ce reportage, Miriallia.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme. Elle ne répliqua rien, attendant que Sanyon s'explique. Emma, habituellement souriante et détendue, arborait un air grave. Mais elle laissa Sanyon continuer :

- Tu le sais très bien : nous risquons trop gros en publiant ce reportage. Tu as délibérément trompé les FFT, et ça ne passera pas. Il n'est pas seulement question de toi. Le journal y risque bien plus que la perte de son meilleur élément. _L'épervier _ne peut se permettre un tel danger au vu de son tirage. Surtout pour ce que c'est. Tout le monde sait que de nombreuses bases des FFT ou de ZAFT sont loin d'être désarmées. Tous nos articles vont dans ce sens depuis longtemps, et ajouter un exemple de plus à une longue liste ne servirait à rien, surtout si cet exemple remet en question la réputation et la vie du journal.

Sanyon regarda à nouveau Miriallia, puis termina :

- Le journal ne peut soutenir un procès de cette envergure. Tes articles sont excellents, et comme tu le sais, j'ose espérer que ça ne remettra pas en question notre collaboration.

Miriallia ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Sanyon avait été d'une rapidité exemplaire pour poser les faits et lui faire part de sa décision, comme toujours. Chacun des reportages de Miriallia était accompagné d'une dose de risque, mais celui-là comptait parmi les plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais réalisés. Si même Emma et Sanyon refusaient de publier, elle savait qu'aucun autre journal ne prendrait le risque. _A trop jouer avec le feu..._ La limite était donc là. Il ne restait plus à Miriallia qu'à expliquer aux FFT qu'elle avait dû reconsidérer sa position et qu'elle ne comptait pas intégrer à nouveau leurs forces. Sa position était suffisamment délicate pour en rajouter. Pourtant, elle avait été prête à mettre en jeu son casier judiciaire pour ce reportage, et se rendre compte qu'au final elle ne courrait plus aucun risque lui donnait envie de se moquer d'elle-même. Elle avait tremblé et hésité pour rien. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté, elle ressentait un vide causé par l'angoisse disparue. Elle relâcha ses muscles, puis répondit :

- Je suppose que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Ça ne remet pas en question notre collaboration.

Miriallia sourit en lisant un profond soulagement dans le regard de Sanyon et d'Emma. Sans lui laisser la possibilité de continuer, Sanyon lui proposa aussitôt :

- Puisque tu continues à travailler avec nous, j'en profite pour placer une demande dont nous devions te parler.

L'intérêt de Miriallia fut aussitôt piqué. De quoi pouvait-il donc bien s'agir pour que Sanyon semble gênée de lui demander de couvrir l'événement ? Les demandes de Sanyon se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et à chaque fois, les événements en question avaient été de grosses affaires.

- Je t'écoute.

Soulagée par cette invitation à continuer, Sanyon expliqua tout :

- C'est toujours dans ton thème favori. Gibraltar n'est que partiellement désarmée, c'est un fait connu.

- Tu veux que j'accentue le fait que cette base n'est pas entièrement désarmée ? Mais... tout le monde le sait ! C'est d'ailleurs normal pour une base de cette envergure !

- Laisse-moi terminer. Une de mes inestimables sources m'a appris que le Conseil de ZAFT vient d'être forcé par sa présidente au désarmement de Gibraltar.

Les pensées de Miriallia se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Lacus. Sa lune de miel avait été quasiment inexistante. Mais, au plus profond d'elle-même, Miriallia ne pouvait qu'approuver. De l'adolescente inconsciente de sa position dans un vaisseau de Naturels, elle était passée à une femme maîtresse d'elle-même, à la tête des PLANT. Et elle tenait ses promesses... Sanyon continuait :

- Cette même source affirme qu'il y a un armement qui y est secrètement développé, un peu comme à Heliopolis.

Sanyon observa la réaction agitée de Miriallia avant de terminer :

- Je sais que ça éveille beaucoup de souvenirs chez toi, mais... tu es la personne indiquée pour l'événement. Nous t'achetons à l'avance ton reportage, nous passons par la voie officielle pour t'obtenir accès et badges, mais tu te débrouilles pour faire sortir ce qu'il faut.

- Et s'il ne s'agit que d'une énorme rumeur ?

Le sourire de Sanyon s'élargit.

- C'est toi qui voit... j'espère seulement que pour une fois, tu pourras rédiger en âme et conscience un reportage faisant l'éloge de ZAFT et de son réel désarmement.

Miriallia réfléchit un instant. Emma ajouta :

- S'il ne s'agit effectivement que d'une rumeur, tu sauveras la tête du jeune commandant qui vient d'être affecté à cette difficile mission...

Miriallia eut un sourire et répondit :

- Pauvre homme. Je le plains sincèrement... Sanyon, je couvrirai l'événement.

- Merci, Miriallia.

Miriallia resta encore quelques minutes pour discuter avec les deux femmes, puis retourna chez elle. Son appartement n'était guère éloigné du siège de _L'épervier_, aussi profita-t-elle de la distance pour se remettre du refus de son reportage. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. D'habitude, elle cernait avec facilité la ligne à ne pas franchir, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était laissée emporter. Certes, elle ne se remettrait pas en question pendant des semaines, mais tout de même... elle avait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Tout en marchant le long d'une route bien fréquentée, elle se répéta que ce n'était pas si grave. Décidément... après le rappel d'un échec sentimental, un échec professionnel... qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le premier. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout !!_


	3. Pourquoi fallaitil que ce soit toi ?

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ?**

L'arrivée de Dearka à la base de Gibraltar se déroula sans anicroche. Le commandant Elthman avait été escorté par un simple détachement de sa flotte, dont son lieutenant n'avait pas pu prendre le commandement. Dearka avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la requête de Jast. Celui-ci, le plus sérieusement du monde, avait proposé de commander en personne l'escorte qui devait accompagner le commandant sur Terre. Le cas était impossible à envisager sérieusement, parce que la présence du lieutenant était indispensable à Yzac, mais Dearka retenait soigneusement cette proposition. Le sentiment qu'il laissait un homme de confiance auprès de sa flotte le rassurait.

Il venait à peine de prendre possession de ses quartiers sur la base que le capitaine principal venait déjà le solliciter. Dearka avait pourtant remarqué que tous les officiers en place l'avaient salué dès sa descente de la navette. Alors pourquoi venir le relancer si vite ? Prenant sur lui-même et en se promettant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas à accepter de l'avancement, il répondit à l'interphone. Comme il s'en doutait, le capitaine en question était précisément à l'entrée de ses quartiers.

- Commandant Elthman.

- Capitaine Severi, commandant. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de vous installer. Je suis chargé de vous familiariser avec notre base de Gibraltar. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions et je me tiens à votre disposition pour tout complément.

Dearka ne pensa même pas à soupirer. Si seulement il avait pu se le permettre, une partie de sa frustration se serait sans doute évacuée. Réfrénant tant bien que mal une envie de repartir dans l'espace à bord d'un Mobile Suit quelconque, Dearka répondit tranquillement :

- Je vous suis, capitaine.

Dearka ferma la communication puis ouvrit la porte et marcha le long du couloir qui menait à la sortie de ses quartiers. Devant l'entrée, il retrouva sans surprise le capitaine Severi. Un bref salut, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les hangars. Tout en marchant, Dearka se posait mille et une questions sur son guide. Avait-il été désigné ? Était-il favorable au désarmement ? Était-il frustré d'avoir un commandant étranger au-dessus de lui ? Était-il habitué à tout tenir sous contrôle ? Était-il chargé d'envoyer un rapport quotidien sur ses actions au Conseil de PLANT, en dépit de sa position hiérarchique ? Allait-il tenter de le manipuler ? Que d'ennuis en perspective... Dearka ne perdait cependant rien des bâtiments qu'ils traversaient. Ses observations lui permettraient de se faire une première idée concrète des capacités et des fonctionnalités des ailes de la base. Il avait lui aussi été pilote, et on ne lui ferait pas prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. C'était le seul point qui le rassurait. Le capitaine Severi marchait dignement devant lui. Dearka détailla un instant sa physionomie altière, devinant le soldat sous l'uniforme, constatant avec un sourire que sa peau blanche bronzée par le soleil de Gibraltar s'apparentait à la sienne, plus foncée cependant. Cet homme avait l'habitude de commander, c'était évident. Comment avait-il pu seulement se poser la question ? Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Dearka demanda :

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous basé à Gibraltar, capitaine ?

Le capitaine se retourna et répondit avec un sourire fier :

- Dans un mois, cela fera six ans, commandant.

Dearka eut une moue appréciative :

- Un long état de service. Vous pourrez donc tout me dire sur cette base...

Le capitaine ne s'y trompa pas. La question de Dearka n'était pas innocente, il le savait très bien. C'était une manière polie de lui faire comprendre qu'il entendait tout connaître de Gibraltar, qu'il le veuille ou non. Tout en entrant dans le hangar recelant les jeeps de ZAFT, le capitaine répondit, avec une certaine sympathie :

- Comptez-y, commandant.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans une des jeeps, et Severi prit le volant. Il démarra et commença ses explications sans tarder. Il présenta à Dearka l'ensemble des forces stationnées, les technologies en place, les difficultés rencontrées lors des exercices, sans omettre des détails ni s'attarder trop lourdement sur ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. L'homme était visiblement compétent. L'ensemble du territoire couvert par la base avait été visité quand ils garèrent la jeep dans son hangar. Dearka congédia le capitaine et retrouva seul le chemin vers ses quartiers.

Une fois dans son bureau, confortablement installé devant une tasse de café, il se résolut à appeler Yzac. La ligne de la télécommunication était sécurisée, il en était certain. Un des privilèges du commandement. Composant les combinaisons auxquelles Yzac avait promis qu'il se trouverait, Dearka sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Il serait sûrement en train de râler. Son sourire s'élargit. C'était même obligé.

- Dearka !

La voix, reconnaissable entre mille, du commandant le plus reconnu de ZAFT, s'éleva dans le bureau de Dearka, accompagnée de l'image. Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, Dearka répondit :

- Ouais.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Sacré Yzac... à se demander si une femme serait capable de le supporter plus d'une nuit. Encore que... ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Il n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie d'hommes qui pouvaient vivre des rencontres d'un soir. Yzac était un homme entier, qui ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure. Le regard frondeur, Dearka constata :

- On dirait ma mère.

Ignorant les vociférations entrecoupées d'insultes émanant de l'écran, Dearka continua :

- Le voyage s'est déroulé sans incidents. L'accueil n'avait rien de spécial, l'ensemble des capitaines m'a présenté ses respects. C'est le capitaine Severi qui est chargé de me guider.

- Je ne le connais pas, répliqua Yzac, visiblement dépité.

- Cela fait six ans qu'il est en poste à Gibraltar, m'a-t-il dit. J'aimerais que tu demandes à Jast de me faire un dossier sur chaque capitaine, mais sur lui en particulier.

- Ce sera fait le plus rapidement possible. En parlant de ton lieutenant, il est irréprochable. Il me seconde efficacement.

- Tout se passe bien, alors ?

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je te tiendrai au courant, mais dis-moi plutôt ce que toi, tu vas faire.

Dearka perdit son sourire et redevint plus sérieux.

- Je vais procéder le plus méthodiquement possible. Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une idée assez vague des forces en place. Je n'ai qu'une impression visuelle, puisque j'ai passé ma journée à faire le tour de la base. Mais j'ai tous les dossiers quelque part sur mon bureau...

Comme pour cacher une inquiétude qui n'avait pas sa place dans leur échange, Yzac répondit, agressif :

- En résumé, tu vas être obligé de bosser sérieusement, et tu seras tellement fatigué le soir que tu n'auras même plus envie d'inviter une jolie fille à passer la soirée avec toi !

Dearka n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse... elle fusa toute seule :

- Tu es jaloux ?

Ses traits affichaient fièrement cette arrogance, cette assurance qui le rendait beau. Mais c'était Yzac qui l'avait provoqué. Sans tenir compte de la répartie, il continua :

- Tu parles... j'ai un horaire inhumain. Je crois que c'est Severi qui me l'a concocté. Je ne vais pas avoir une minute à moi.

- Bienvenue dans la cour des grands, Dearka.

Affichant le même sourire désabusé, les deux commandants s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Puis, Yzac termina :

- Je te laisse à tes occupations. Montre-leur de quel bois se chauffent les commandants de ZAFT !

L'écran s'éteignit, coupant la communication. Un petit rire sans joie échappa à Dearka. C'était dur de le reconnaître, mais cet enfoiré d'Yzac venait de lui remonter le moral de la façon la plus efficace possible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se défoncer pour terminer cette mission et en sortir indemne. Dearka se pencha sur les dossier qui couvraient son bureau, puis entama la lecture des rapports qui allaient le guider sur la marche à suivre.

* * *

Miriallia n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se renseigner sérieusement sur Gibraltar. Elle connaissait déjà la base, parce qu'elle avait déjà réalisé plusieurs reportages dessus, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de constituer un dossier sur chaque capitaine présent. Pis encore : elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire des investigations pour obtenir le nom du commandant en charge de l'affaire.

Et voilà que son premier jour était arrivé. Pour une durée indéterminée, elle aurait le droit de visiter Gibraltar à son aise, de prendre des photos sous surveillance et serait même logée au quartier des Auxiliaires, dans le complexe de la base militaire. Sanyon avait particulièrement bien travaillé. Porter les couleurs de _L'épervier _ne dérangeait pas Miriallia, mais ce n'était pas assez habituel pour qu'elle se sente parfaitement à l'aise. Elle s'était habillée sans aucune recherche, d'un simple pantalon pratique en toile et d'un chemisier commode. Sa tenue n'existait qu'en termes de confort. Elle savait d'expérience qu'elle devait être prête à aller dans n'importe quel endroit à n'importe quel moment. Il aurait été stupide de passer à côté d'une occasion en or pour une raison aussi triviale que des vêtements. Mais, au-delà de la sacoche qu'elle traînait partout, où elle rangeait appareil photo, matériel et autre choses utiles, au-delà des bagages qui contenaient ses affaires, il y avait un badge sur sa poitrine. Et c'était ça, l'élément nouveau avec lequel elle allait devoir travailler. Elle ne serait plus la _freelance_, elle serait la _journaliste de L'épervier_. La nuance était ridicule pour beaucoup, mais aux yeux de Miriallia, elle était marquée.

Miriallia ne conduisait pas. Elle avait le permis, bien entendu, mais elle n'avait pas de voiture, et aucune envie de payer toutes les assurances qui allaient avec. Surtout pour l'utilité qu'elle en aurait eu. Elle était trop souvent partie ailleurs. Alors à quoi bon ? Seulement, pour se rendre à Gibraltar, Miriallia dut prendre un taxi. Il était hors de question d'arriver à pied à l'endroit isolé de la base. Et bien entendu, aucun bus ou train ne faisait d'escale à l'endroit... Assise à l'arrière, peu désireuse de se lancer dans une conversation avec la chauffeur qui avait pourtant l'air sympathique, Miriallia regarda défiler le paysage sans grand intérêt. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait découvrir à Gibraltar. Aurait-elle de nouveau à mentir et à recourir à des stratagèmes plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour prendre les clichés nécessaires ? Une sonnerie correspondant à une des chansons de Lacus résonna dans sa poche. Presque contente d'être arrachée à sa contemplation du ciel bleu, Miriallia décrocha :

- Allô.

- Miriallia ? C'est Sanyon.

- Oui, j'avais vu. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Tu es déjà arrivée à Gibraltar ?

- Non, pas encore. Je suis dans un taxi.

- Tant mieux, je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu vas avoir de la concurrence.

- C'était couru d'avance, non ?

- Oui, mais la journaliste en question aura les mêmes permissions que toi. Le rédacteur en chef de _L'Echo_ a travaillé aussi bien que moi, je dois avouer que je suis surprise.

Si Sanyon était surprise, Miriallia l'était bien plus. Pour dégager les permissions que Sanyon lui avait fait octroyer, il fallait longuement marchander avec ZAFT, insister, revenir à la charge et encore insister. Miriallia connaissait _L'Echo_, leur avait même vendu l'un ou l'autre reportage dans leurs cordes, mais n'aurait jamais pensé que le rédacteur en chef, Ian Sanghdra, puisse prendre une longueur d'avance sur Sanyon. Elles seraient donc deux sur l'affaire. Miriallia n'était pas vraiment préoccupée. Il était rare qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec des collègues et dans le pire des cas, elle s'arrangerait pour ne pas croiser la journaliste.

- Qui est cette journaliste ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu la connaisses. Elle se nomme Niamh Eanrig.

La réponse de Miriallia fusa aussitôt.

- C'est une étrangère ?

- Oui, elle vient d'Irlande, je crois. Ce n'est pas une _freelance_ mais elle n'a pas pour habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est elle qui a réalisé le reportage sur le désarmement de Panama. Elle n'a pas servi comme militaire – bien qu'officiellement, toi non plus – mais elle s'est portée volontaire pour contribuer à l'effort de guerre. En résumé, elle a une excellente réputation. Heureusement, elle arrive trois jours après toi.

Miriallia comprenait mieux l'inquiétude de Sanyon. C'était déjà relativement rare qu'elle croise une autre femme dans le métier qu'elle exerçait, mais là, elle devait avouer qu'elle était surprise. Miriallia ne pensait pas être la seule à s'être spécialisée dans les questions liées à la guerre et au conflit Coordinateur-Naturel, loin de là. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser un collègue sur son lieu de travail. D'ordinaire, elle agissait seule. Cette fois-ci, elle serait avec cette femme, Niamh. Elle auraient les mêmes objectifs, les mêmes idées, et sans doute les mêmes escapades nocturnes. Plaise au ciel que ce soit une femme intelligente et compétente ! Mais si Sanyon en faisait l'éloge, ce devait être pour de bonnes raisons...

- Je vois.

- Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien, mais sois tout de même sur tes gardes. Ne te laisse pas prendre de vitesse.

Miriallia sourit et répondit calmement :

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter, Sanyon. Tout se passera bien. Qui sait, ce désarmement se passera peut-être dans de conditions optimales ?

- Tu es optimistes... tant mieux. Bon courage.

- Merci. Une fois dans la base, il est probable que tout mon courrier soit passé au crible. Alors je donnerai peu de nouvelles, mais je m'arrangerai pour te faire comprendre ce qui doit l'être.

- Parfait. Au revoir, Miriallia.

- Au revoir, Sanyon.

Miriallia raccrocha, en proie à plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Elle était contente de savoir que pour une fois, elle aurait de la compagnie, féminine, en plus, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas cette liberté de mouvement qui était ordinairement la sienne. C'est alors qu'elle surprit le regard abasourdi du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Il balbutia, soudain nerveux :

- Vous... vous êtes une espionne ?

Miriallia éclata de rire, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées. Elle ne s'offusqua même pas du fait qu'il avait écouté sa conversation.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas. Mais je suis journaliste. Désolée de vous décevoir...

Le soulagement du chauffeur était presque palpable. Ses épaules retombèrent et il se concentra sur la route, tentant d'oublier son intervention, soudainement gêné. Il eut un sourire idiot, puis n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'au premier barrage entourant Gibraltar. Le cœur de Miriallia s'accéléra doucement. Elle y était. Elle remercia l'homme, paya, puis descendit se présenter au soldat qui s'approchait du taxi. Le chauffeur partit sans tarder et Miriallia présenta tous ses documents officiels. Pièces d'identité, autorisations, cartes d'accès, tout était en ordre. Elle monta dans une jeep aux côtés d'un soldat qui lui fit franchir un à un les barrages. Tous les bagages de Miriallia furent soigneusement scannés et passés au détecteur, lui arrachant un semblant de sourire. Elle n'allait pas cacher une bombe dans son appareil photo ! Enfin, ils parvinrent à la base en elle-même. Miriallia l'avait déjà vue et se sentit en terrain connu. Presque soulagée, elle suivit un autre soldat jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il l'attendit : de toute manière, elle n'avait qu'à poser ses affaires. Elle en profita tout de même pour se rafraîchir le visage. Le soleil tapait durement sur Gibraltar. Elle sortit, sa sacoche passée en bandoulière. Elle suivit l'homme jusqu'à un bureau. Le soldat sonna pour elle, puis s'effaça en disant :

- Le capitaine Takamura.

Miriallia le remercia d'un bref mouvement de tête, puis pénétra le bureau. Elle se retrouva face à un homme à la physionomie assez sauvage. Déjà, il possédait une longue chevelure brune, visiblement rebelle. Tout en lui semblait inaccessible. C'était comme si les convenances et les ordres ne le concernaient pas. Son uniforme était pourtant impeccablement fermé. Son caractère contrastait terriblement avec son apparence. Comme Miriallia le constata rapidement, l'homme était glacial et peu disposé à être aimable. Son ton respirait le mépris.

- La journaliste de _L'épervier_ ?

- C'est exact. Je suis Miriallia Haw.

_Un peu d'amabilité n'a jamais tué personne..._ Miriallia ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à une telle froideur. Il ne lui serra pas la main, se contentant de répondre :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de votre chambre passé 23h. Vous n'en sortirez pas avant 8h le matin. Vous avez des tickets pour manger à la cantine numéro 1. Si vous voulez sortir de la base, vous devez m'en avertir au préalable, en personne. Toutes vos affaires seront fouillées en sortant. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir d'un appareil photo s'il n'y a pas de soldat à vos côtés.

Miriallia se demanda un instant si elle hallucinait. Ce type avait un problème, d'ailleurs pas juste un. Elle répliqua du tac au tac :

- Je vous remercie pour votre chaleureux accueil. Je m'en voudrais de vous déranger plus longtemps dans le travail qui vous retient, aussi vais-je directement me mettre au travail.

Miriallia fit un geste pour sortir de la pièce, geste qui fut interrompu par le capitaine :

- Je ne vous ai pas permis de sortir.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et tendit une enveloppe à Miriallia. À n'en pas douter, les tickets pour la cantine. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle et la dominait largement. Comme pour l'impressionner, il s'approcha d'elle, à la limite de l'acceptable, et dit distinctement :

- Prenez garde aux endroits que vous visitez. Les civils ont parfois des drôles d'idées en visitant les bases militaires.

Miriallia soutint son regard.

- Des menaces ?

- Je vous mets en garde, c'est tout.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers elle :

- Suivez-moi. Le commandant actuel de la base va vous accompagner dans votre visite de la base.

Un bref sourire vint détendre le visage fermé et hostile du capitaine.

- Même si ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous invitez à Gibraltar.

Miriallia ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'une réaction. Elle savait que son passé avait été fouillé. Il était rare qu'elle soit identifié en tant qu'ancien soldat, mais le cas se produisait. Jusqu'où allait l'analyse du capitaine Takamura ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle suivit le capitaine sans protester, retenant les chemins qu'il empruntait. Enfin, ils parvinrent à un hangar rempli de jeeps.

Un commandant et un capitaine se tenaient près d'une voiture. Le commandant leur tournait le dos, visiblement en pleine discussion avec un homme plus petit que lui, à l'allure sympathique. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres que Miriallia comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Elle faillit trébucher et remercia le ciel que ce ne fût pas le cas. Une poignée de secondes. Elle avait une poignée de secondes pour faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle l'avait toujours su. _« Tu sauveras la tête du jeune commandant qui vient d'être affecté à cette difficile mission »_. La phrase d'Emma tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Miriallia n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle entendait en écho sa propre réponse. _« Pauvre homme. Je le plains sincèrement »_. C'était impossible. Pourquoi lui ? Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit le capitaine Takamura se mettre au garde-à-vous, puis dire d'une voix forte :

- Commandant Elthman. Voici la journaliste de _L'épervier_.

- Merci, capitaine. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sans plus attendre, sans un regard en arrière, le capitaine Takamura partit d'un pas vif. Miriallia se retrouva devant Dearka, masquant sa stupéfaction comme elle le pouvait.

* * *

Quand Dearka se retourna pour répondre au salut du capitaine Takamura, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. La femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuits se tenait devant lui, un badge de journaliste au chemisier, un sac de reporter à l'épaule. Il rougissait presque de la voir habillée et non nue. Voilà qu'il se mettait à superposer ses rêves à la réalité. Mais il avait envie de hurler. _Elle n'était pas freelance ? _Que faisait-elle avec des permissions officielles ? Pourquoi elle, entre mille ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu rater son nom sur les papiers programmant ses journées ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prêté plus d'attention au dossier ? Il répondit sans se troubler au capitaine, puis se rendit compte qu'il était le dernier des imbéciles. Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Dearka ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant Miriallia, qui s'abandonna dans la contemplation subite de l'uniforme du capitaine Severi. Puis, il se reprit et parla de son ton le plus insupportable aux yeux de Miriallia, le plus assuré qu'il avait.

- Bienvenue à Gibraltar, mademoiselle Haw. Voici le capitaine Severi. Je suis le commandant Elthman.

Miriallia faillit piquer un fard. Il se moquait d'elle ! Certes, Miriallia avait suivi de loin les affaires de Dearka – il le fallait bien, puisqu'elle était proche de Kira et de Lacus – mais elle n'avait jamais entendu qu'il avait endossé l'uniforme blanc. Au choc de le revoir s'ajoutait celui de sa promotion. Ainsi il était passé dans le haut commandement ? Au moins, elle avait une certitude : il avait été aussi surpris qu'elle. S'obligeant à rester maîtresse de ses réactions, Miriallia ébaucha un sourire, qui se transforma vite en sourire ironique. Elle regarda Dearka droit dans les yeux et répondit tranquillement :

- Je vous remercie, commandant.

Le capitaine Severi eut la délicatesse de ne pas se mêler de leur échange. Il était évident que ces deux-là se connaissaient. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Le commandant avait une réputation de tombeur, mais la journaliste dégageait une aura volontaire et n'avait pas vraiment le profil de ses conquêtes. Surtout, elle ne semblait pas être une femme à se laisser faire. Pourtant, quelle était cette sensation de gentillesse qui émanait d'elle ? Une telle femme ne pouvait être dure et sèche. Son visage était bien trop doux. Voulant éviter un désastre, quelle qu'ait été la nature de leur relation, ce fut lui qui proposa, avisant les regards que se jetaient son commandant et la journaliste :

- Je vous en prie, mademoiselle Haw.

Il ouvrit la portière à Miriallia. Celle-ci sembla redescendre sur terre. Offrant un joli sourire au capitaine, elle monta sans façon dans la jeep. Dearka s'installa à côté d'elle. Le capitaine Severi conduirait. Dearka reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Toutes les recommandations écrites lui revenaient en mémoire. Depuis son arrivée, il avait eu le temps de prendre entièrement connaissance des forces en présence à Gibraltar, et d'esquisser une politique de désarmement acceptable pour tous. Précisément pour cette raison, il n'avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil distrait à son horaire. S'il avait su... il aurait lu chaque ligne de ce fichu rapport ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle était censée prendre ses photos sur le vif, sans passer par les voies officielles. Il savait qu'elle avait risqué bon nombre de prises de vue peu recommandables. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne le ménagerait pas. Une difficulté de plus. Il serra les poings. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir échanger Miriallia contre un autre journaliste.

Au fur et à mesure que le capitaine visitait la base, Dearka expliquait calmement, posément, explicitement la situation de Gibraltar. Miriallia se sentait presque humiliée par ce ton doucereux qu'il employait. Humiliée aussi parce que... elle n'avait pas accompli correctement son travail. Le nom du commandant de Gibraltar n'aurait pas dû lui échapper. Dearka avait l'avantage : c'était comme ça qu'elle le percevait. Mais elle se sentait inquiète pour lui. La phrase tournait toujours dans sa tête. _« Tu sauveras la tête du jeune commandant qui vient d'être affecté à cette difficile mission »_. Dearka cachait-il des choses ? Était-il à la tête du projet secret dont lui avait parlé Sanyon ? La supprimerait-il sans état d'âme si elle s'en mêlait ? Miriallia savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se posait pas les questions dans le bon ordre. Qu'elle était tout sauf calme et objective. Que le fait de retrouver Dearka contre elle faisait de son reportage le plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais réalisé.

Elle prit des photos de manière conventionnelle, sous la surveillance attentive du capitaine Severi, par le biais du rétroviseur. Dearka semblait se ficher complètement de ce que contiendrait sa boîte noire. Quand le tour parvint à sa fin, Dearka comme Miriallia se rendirent compte que le programme prévoyait un temps de question-réponse dans le bureau du commandant. Bureau isolé et insonorisé. Le capitaine Severi salua et repartit vers ses quartiers. Miriallia, bien obligée, suivit Dearka. Les questions étaient dans son sac, prêtes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se forçait pour une interview de commandant. Aucun des deux ne put dire, rétrospectivement, comment ils avaient fait pour donner le change en traversant les couloirs.

Une fois la porte du bureau refermé, toute froideur tomba et il ne resta plus que leur colère, à fleur de peau. Dearka fut le premier à parler. Ses yeux traduisaient un énervement profond :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette base ?

Miriallia lui répondit avec mépris :

- Mon travail ! Si j'avais su que tu étais le commandant en poste, je n'aurais pas mis les pieds ici !

- Alors tu ne le savais vraiment pas ? Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air surprise !

Miriallia voulut répliquer, mais elle se trouva prise de court. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait tenté de faire comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle était persuadée que Dearka l'avait percée à jour. Elle dévia :

- Peu importe. Ce dossier m'a été confié. Je ferai ce reportage.

Dearka serra les dents. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la renvoyer chez elle. La faire sortir de ses rêves. L'empêcher de l'atteindre. Sa réplique ne gagna pas en gentillesse :

- Tu n'es pas ici comme lors de tes précédents reportages. Tu n'auras pas de liberté de mouvement.

Il sembla se calmer et reprendre ses esprit. La nonchalance qui horripilait et séduisait Miriallia était de retour. Il continua, radouci :

- On te l'a sans doute déjà dit, mais tu ne peux sortir des limites qui t'ont été imposées par la voie officielle. Tu aurais dû rester extérieure à la base.

Miriallia, elle, ne se calma absolument pas. Elle eut même envie de se jeter sur lui. Comme elle détestait qu'il lui parle comme ça ! Elle n'était pas une gamine de trois ans ! Elle répondit, agressive :

- Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, qu'importe la présence d'une journaliste ?

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Tu n'as simplement pas le droit, en tant que civile, de voir tous les secrets militaires de Gibraltar. Le désarmement n'a rien à voir avec cette interdiction. En temps normal, tu n'aurais même pas dû obtenir ces autorisations exceptionnelles.

Furieuse qu'il croie qu'elle l'avait vouvoyé alors qu'elle voulait simplement parler du commandement de la base en général, et donc d'un groupe comprenant également les capitaines, Miriallia se tut un instant. Dearka, lui, fut presque blessé de l'entendre passer au vouvoiement. Il fallait s'y attendre, mais c'était ainsi. Qu'aurait-il pu espérer d'autre ?

Miriallia se pencha sur son sac, fouilla un instant, trouva ses questions, enclencha un dictaphone et commença sans transition :

- Vous êtes à la tête de Gibraltar depuis longtemps, commandant Elthman ?

* * *

_Quelques lignes pour remercier, encore et toujours, ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer. C'est toujours très agréable de lire les commentaires et de savoir ce que vous avez pensé d'un chapitre. À dans trois semaines !_


	4. Et nier l'évidence

**Chapitre 4 : Et nier l'évidence...**

Incompréhension. Manque de dialogue. Peur. Les raisons qui mènent à la fin d'un couple sont nombreuses. Et toujours justifiées aux yeux des principaux intéressés.

Miriallia se trouvait tout à fait stupide. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant, enfoncée dans les draps durs de la base, à quel point elle avait manqué de maturité. Pourquoi Dearka lui avait-il fait cet effet-là ? Il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. La preuve, c'était qu'au lieu de parler comme de vieilles connaissances qui se respectent, comme au mariage de Kira et de Lacus, ils s'étaient énervés pendant les premières minutes de leur entretien. Ils auraient dû être contents de se revoir, de travailler sur un terrain connu. Non, au lieu de ça, ils avaient discuté jusqu'à presque en venir aux mains, sans prêter attention à rien, faisant fi de leurs positions respectives.

Miriallia donna un coup de pied rageur au montant du lit. Cette histoire était terminée depuis longtemps. Il était un Coordinateur et rien que pour ça, elle se tiendrait éloignée de lui. Tollë n'était plus entre eux, mais elle se souvenait encore de lui, comme si son souvenir était encore trop tenace. L'instant d'après, Miriallia réalisait qu'elle n'était pas honnête. Souvenir et obstacle étaient deux choses différentes. Tollë avait beaucoup compté dans sa vie, mais elle avait fini par reconnaître qu'Asran n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres. Kira lui-même avait dû rendre d'autres filles malheureuses en tuant sur le champ de bataille. C'était la dure loi de la guerre. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec tendresse à Tollë. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait expliqué à Dearka qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un obstacle. Il ne l'avait jamais compris. Mais... quand bien même... En soi, le fait qu'il soit Coordinateur ne dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt qu'il soit chez ZAFT et elle à Orb, anciennement des FFT. Orb... le seul endroit où une Naturelle pouvait envisager vivre une relation avec un Coordinateur. C'était trop dur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, pauvre tache ?_ Voilà qu'elle pensait aux obstacles qui entravaient une hypothétique relation avec Dearka ! Ce type était sorti de sa vie, elle l'en avait explicitement chassé. Alors pourquoi, après l'avoir revu une seule fois pensait-elle à tout ça ? Elle détestait ce pouvoir qu'il possédait encore sur elle. Elle se détestait d'autant réagir à chacun de ses gestes, d'être aussi énervée par l'air suffisant qui jadis la troublait. Elle avait tiré un trait. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. _« Tu sauveras la tête du jeune commandant qui vient d'être affecté à cette difficile mission »_. Si seulement cette phrase acceptait de sortir de sa tête...

Le lendemain, Dearka ne quitta pas son bureau. Miriallia ne chercha pas à le rencontrer. Elle avait toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait. Elle fit le tour de la base à pied, accompagnée du capitaine Severi. Le commandant n'avait pas le temps de se libérer. Le capitaine Severi était vraiment prévenant et sa gentillesse, ainsi que sa compréhension vis-à-vis de la position journalistique de Miriallia en firent un compagnon agréable. Il la laissa prendre toutes les photos qu'elle voulait. Mais il refusa de quitter les sentiers battus. Miriallia n'insista pas. Il était encore trop tôt. Ce fut au soir tombant, pendant qu'ils revenaient vers la base, que le capitaine Severi osa aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait :

- Le commandant est surchargé de travail ! Mais tout de même, il aurait pu libérer quelques heures pour vous accompagner. Surtout qu'il compte parmi vos connaissances, non ?

Miriallia fut aussitôt gênée. Que savait le capitaine ? Que voulait-il apprendre ? Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Elle répondit le plus tranquillement du monde :

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule.

Le capitaine Severi la regarda attentivement, puis continua :

- Le commandant vient d'arriver à Gibraltar. Il ne connait pas encore tous ses capitaines et même si ses compétences sont réelles, il devra faire attention à ce qu'il fait. Il est facile de le piéger, actuellement.

Miriallia ne se laissa pas impressionner. Si le capitaine attendait qu'elle se jette à corps perdu dans une intrigue pour soi-disant sauver Dearka des problèmes dans lesquels il s'était fourré tout seul, il ne pourrait pas compter sur elle. C'était sûr. Elle fut néanmoins impressionnée. En l'espace de quelques jours, Dearka avait réussi à suffisamment en imposer pour que le capitaine Severi ait envie de lui venir en aide. Elle répondit d'une voix douce :

- Dans ce cas, c'est à vous de lui apporter tout le soutien dont il a besoin, capitaine.

Le capitaine fut surpris et chercha le regard de Miriallia. Ce qu'il y vit le déconcerta au plus haut point : la jeune femme se désintéressait totalement du sort du commandant. Il comptait donc dans ses connaissances éloignées ? Il reconnut la limite et changea rapidement de sujet. De toute façon, les bâtiments des Auxiliaires n'étaient plus très loin.

* * *

Dearka se rendit rapidement compte, en fouillant le dossier de Miriallia, que son passé dans les Forces Fédérales Terriennes était soigneusement dissimulé. Il n'en était fait mention nulle part. C'était logique, parce qu'aucune permission ne lui aurait été accordée, sinon. Malgré tout, Dearka sentait qu'il approchait de la limite acceptable. Si pour une raison X ou Y, Miriallia ne faisait pas un reportage positif, son passé serait fouillé et le nom d'Elthman sortirait forcément. Très vite, cela se saurait qu'ils avaient été sur le même vaisseau durant la première guerre. Et il ne pourrait nier qu'il l'avait reconnue. Le tord retomberait également sur lui. Gibraltar ne cachait pourtant rien, a priori. Dearka avait conscience qu'il ne maîtrisait pas l'ensemble de la base, même si officiellement c'était le cas. Il venait de parler avec le capitaine Takamura, un homme des plus désagréables. Il n'avait répondu qu'à demi-mot à ses questions et renvoyé le commandant dès qu'il lui avait été possible de le faire sans pouvoir être accusé d'insubordination.

Redoutant les mauvaises surprises, Dearka fouilla attentivement le passé de la seconde journaliste qui devait arriver, Niamh Eanrig. Il n'y trouva rien de particulier, hormis le fait que sa réputation valait largement celle de Miriallia Haw. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui refuser l'accès à Gibraltar. Il aurait suffisamment de problèmes avec Miriallia. Soulagé de découvrir un dossier innocent, il prit une nouvelle tasse de café.

La journée se passa en planification. Le désarmement des unités commencerait dès que possible. Dearka fit une première pause pour prendre l'appel de son lieutenant, Jast, puis une deuxième pour entendre le compte-rendu du capitaine Severi quant à sa visite avec Miriallia.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, rien n'avait préparé Dearka à une nouvelle confrontation avec Miriallia. Pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était affectée à la même cantine que lui, à la même heure de plus ! Comble de la malchance : ils arrivèrent en même temps. Le capitaine Takamura était le seul capitaine ayant son heure de table en même temps que Dearka et il était exclu de l'approcher. Quant à aller manger aux côtés de lieutenants ou même de chefs d'escadron, il n'en était pas question. Résigné, il posa son plateau sur un bout de table vide.

Miriallia avait eu la même surprise que Dearka ; seulement, elle sentit une peur sans nom la prendre. Il fallait qu'elle change ses horaires, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas manger avec Dearka chaque soir. Une petit voix lui soufflait qu'elle avait le comportement d'une adolescente de quinze ans, et que sa réaction était complètement disproportionnée. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de rattraper sa conduite de la veille. Délibérément, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'asseoir à côté de soldats qui ne demandaient que ça, Miriallia prit son plateau et franchit la distance qui la séparait de Dearka. Elle s'assit face à lui, sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bonsoir, commandant.

Dearka eut du mal à ne pas sursauter. Voilà qu'elle l'appelait commandant, maintenant. Ça recommençait, comme la veille. Elle avait posé ses questions et était partie sans demander son reste une fois les réponses fournies. Il répliqua néanmoins, sans sourire cette fois :

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Haw.

Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de discuter. Miriallia comprit qu'elle devrait aller jusqu'au bout de son effort. Tout en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était incapable de se comporter normalement face à lui, elle réfléchit à un sujet de conversation léger. Elle n'en trouva pas. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par dire, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures :

- J'ai fait un tour de la base aujourd'hui, avec le capitaine Severi.

Dearka la regarda et répondit poliment :

- J'espère que vous progressez bien dans votre reportage.

- Je pense que je terminerai dans les temps. Je quitterai Gibraltar dès que possible.

Dearka s'était promis de ne pas céder un pouce de terrain, mais il sentit faiblir ses résolutions aux paroles de Miriallia. Il se braqua, furieux qu'elle soit aussi directe. Elle aurait au moins pu lui annoncer moins brutalement qu'elle désirait le fuir. Une fois de plus. Au final, c'était lui l'éternel laissé pour compte. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait rêvé d'elle à n'en plus finir, et non elle ? Miriallia sourit en voyant le visage de Dearka se contracter sous l'effet de la contrariété. Elle dit doucement :

- Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce. Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes demandé si vous étiez l'homme le plus beau de la base.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir sa phrase. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce besoin puéril de le provoquer ? Surtout, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de le connaître assez pour avancer ce type de théorie ? Dire que son affirmation n'avait strictement rien à faire dans la conversation ! Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers.

Si Dearka fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'aimait pas entendre ces mots-là dans la bouche de Miriallia. Bien sûr que si, il avait changé. Il avait grandi. Et il était devenu commandant. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ? La réponse fusa :

- Tant que vous considérez que c'est le cas, que m'importe la réponse...

Sans laisser à Miriallia le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, il se demanda depuis quand la Naturelle avait repris une place dans sa vie. Dearka savait que Miriallia avait changé sa vision des Naturels, de la guerre, des conflits. Il lui était au moins redevable de ça. Quelques mots d'Yzac lui revinrent en mémoire. Quelques mots qui n'apparaissaient pas sur son dossier, mais dont il avait pris connaissance avant le dîner. _Elle était sur l'Archangel durant la deuxième guerre aussi._ Comment avait-t-il pu rater un détail aussi important que celui-là ? Oh, il le savait très bien. Il ne voulait rien savoir sur elle, même si son attitude démontrait le contraire. Alors, il murmura :

- Vous continuez d'aller entre la vie militaire et civile ?

Miriallia fit comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. Comment osait-il lui poser la question en public ? Personne ne les écoutait, mais le principe la dérangeait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre la vérité. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il était commandant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était torturée à ce point de ne pas savoir si le projet secret lié aux prototypes existait, et si Dearka était à sa tête ? Alors, elle tenta un compromis :

- Vous semblez oublier que je suis spécialisée dans les dossiers sur le désarmement. Ou sur le conflit entre Coordinateurs et Naturels. Soyez assuré que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, vous ne m'auriez pas vu dans cette base.

Dearka se contenta de hocher la tête. Miriallia avait mangé à une vitesse hallucinante. Tous deux savaient que son appétit n'avait rien à voir. Piteuse, elle salua Dearka :

- Bonne soirée, commandant.

Elle prit son plateau et partit sans demander son reste. Et, comme elle s'en doutait, elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Le réveil se fit aux aurores pour Miriallia. Son véritable travail commençait seulement maintenant. Elle se débarrassa de Severi en lui faisant croire qu'elle interviewerait des lieutenants et même quelques soldats, pour avoir plusieurs points de vue différents. Certes, elle en interviewerait quelques uns pour la forme, mais surtout, elle gagnerait du temps. Temps qu'elle mettrait à profit pour fouiner dans la base à son aise. C'était le côté positif du badge et des permis. Le risque demeurait, mais il semblait nettement moins élevé à Miriallia.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, après trois interviews de lieutenants et deux interviews de soldats, loin des sentiers habituels qu'avait emprunté le capitaine Severi. Elle commença par écumer le quartier Nord de la base. L'ensemble était composé d'habitations et de baraquements utilisés pour le logement des soldats basés à Gibraltar, ainsi que les Auxiliaires chargés de la logistique, du soutien et du ravitaillement de l'armée. Il lui suffit de faire le tour en faisant mine de chercher un lieutenant pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour elle. Son œil exercé avait pris l'habitude de s'attarder sur chaque détail insolite. Or, rien n'attira l'attention de Miriallia. Les bâtiments fonctionnaient normalement et il n'y avait pas une pièce dont la fonction attira l'attention de Miriallia.

Sans se décourager, elle passa au secteur Ouest de la base. C'était l'endroit où était rangé l'ensemble des Mobile Suits et des vaisseaux. Encore au-delà des immenses hangars, il y avait les pistes de décollage, les catapultes de lancement de Mobile Suit,... Là, Miriallia dut redoubler de prudence. Elle n'avait absolument pas les permissions nécessaires pour pénétrer le bâtiment. La meilleure solution consistait encore à faire comme si de rien n'était. L'air on ne peut plus naturel, elle expliqua patiemment à tous ceux qui lui posèrent la question et demandèrent à voir ses permissions qu'elle avait le droit de regarder l'armement de Gibraltar, pas de le photographier. Cette contrainte qu'elle inventait de son propre chef avait l'avantage de convaincre ses interlocuteurs. Elle passa en revue chaque hangar, cherchant, en se basant sur ses souvenirs d'Heliopolis, un endroit plausible pour cacher un armement. Elle ne vit rien d'étrange. La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement les modèles détenus par Gibraltar et elle ne vit rien de spécial. Par contre, elle dut lutter contre ses souvenirs. Elle se revoyait sur l'Archangel, passant en revue chaque Mobile Suit avant de donner les permissions pour le lancement. Oh oui, elle connaissait bien les modèles ! Elle avait connu les batailles, elle savait ce qu'on ressentait en voyant évoluer des escadrons de Mobile Suit dans l'espace.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

Interloquée, Miriallia releva la tête et croisa le regard du lieutenant qui s'adressait à elle, plein de sollicitude. Revenue brutalement sur terre, elle répondit difficilement :

- Oui, excusez-moi. Je réfléchissais.

Le lieutenant acquiesça et reprit, plein de fougue :

- Même désarmée, Gibraltar restera parmi les premières bases de ZAFT !

Miriallia n'essaya pas de le contredire et continua sa visite. Elle passa tous les hangars en revue, même ceux qui paraissaient désaffectés. Il n'y avait strictement rien d'anormal. Mais la journaliste ne se découragea pas. Elle ne serait rassurée que lorsqu'elle aurait entièrement terminé sa petite inspection de la base – inspection qui risquait de lui coûter très cher. Il n'y avait pas de projet secret, la source de Sanyon s'était trompée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Miriallia dut se résoudre à aller manger. Elle ne croisa pas Dearka et se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de l'affronter. Elle mangea à une vitesse comparable à celle de la veille et repartit interviewer deux soldats. Une fois son excuse réalisée, elle partit aux hangars demander une jeep. C'était tellement énorme que ça passa sans problème. On lui fournit ce qu'elle demandait, sans même lui attacher un lieutenant en guise de guide. Très vite, elle put s'approcher du secteur Est de la base. Les terrains d'entraînement qui parsemaient le secteur semblaient tout à fait normaux. Elle eut beau passer en revue chaque coin de terrain, elle ne trouva aucun signe de terrain caché ou d'installations souterraines. Miriallia sentait le soulagement la gagner. Sanyon s'était bel et bien trompée. Certes, Miriallia n'avait effectué qu'un tour d'horizon et elle ne fouillait pas avec le professionnalisme qui aurait été nécessaire, mais son instinct la trompait rarement. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que quelque chose était caché dans le décor innocent de la base, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle avait vu suffisamment de subterfuges militaires dans sa vie pour ne pas se laisser abuser par eux. C'est presque d'un cœur léger qu'elle dirigea la jeep vers le secteur Sud de la base, dévolu au domaine maritime. Si la puissance de frappe aérienne et terrestre était assignée au secteur Ouest, tout ce qui concernait l'océan était dans le secteur Sud. A nouveau, elle fit le tour des quartiers, rencontrant des lieutenants aimables et ouverts, comme s'ils étaient conscient qu'elle était celle qui pouvait, en quelques mots couchés sur le papier, changer la réputation de Gibraltar. Tout en se demandant ce que ferait Dearka quand il apprendrait où elle avait passé sa journée, Miriallia ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa traîner ses oreilles. Rien n'attira son attention. Cette fois-ci vraiment soulagée, elle fit un dernier tour dans le bâtiment principal et allait retourner à sa jeep quand elle sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, attendant la suite. Une voix froide, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant celle du capitaine Takamura, lui dit :

- Je pensais vous avoir conseillé de rester dans vos quartiers, mademoiselle Haw ?

Miriallia se retourna lentement, comme pour prouver au capitaine qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée. Tout en tentant d'oublier à quel point il était bien fait de sa personne, elle répondit lentement :

- Je n'ai pas d'appareil photo sur moi. J'ai accès à la base de Gibraltar sous cette condition.

C'était exact. De plus, le capitaine Takamura ne lui avait jamais explicitement interdit de se déplacer. Il s'était contenté d'un sous-entendu. Avant qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, il appela un lieutenant :

- Lieutenant Garda, raccompagnez mademoiselle Haw au secteur Nord. Elle a terminé sa visite au quartier Sud.

Miriallia ne discuta pas. Elle avait fait le tour du quartier Sud, de toute façon. Sans un regard pour le capitaine, qui devait sans doute s'appliquer à la regarder avec des yeux noirs, elle partit à la suite du dénommé Garda. Ce fut pendant le chemin du retour que le déclic se fit. Quelque chose la dérangeait, sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait rattrapé son retard dès le deuxième jour, en consultant le dossier de chaque capitaine, ainsi que celui de Dearka. Et, si ses souvenirs étaient bons – mais la chose restait encore à vérifier – le capitaine Takamura était responsable des relations extérieures de la base, tout en assistant le capitaine Severi dans le secteur aérien. Que faisait-il donc dans la partie maritime de la base ? Miriallia eut soudain hâte d'arriver. Il lui tardait d'aller consulter la fiche du capitaine Takamura, dans sa chambre. Mais... pourquoi ce sentiment d'échec ancré en elle ?

* * *

De son côté, Dearka faisait son possible pour surveiller le désarmement. Les unités par lesquelles il avait décidé de commencer faisaient partie de la puissance aérienne. Aussi passa-t-il toute sa journée dans le secteur Ouest, surveillant minutieusement le déroulement des opérations. S'il ne croisa pas Miriallia, ce fut parce qu'au moment précis où elle visitait les bâtiments, il était en pleine conversation avec le lieutenant Jast, qui faisait son rapport quotidien.

Il avait reçu un dossier sur chaque capitaine, comme il l'avait demandé. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec certitude celui qui lui serait le plus utile ou, le cas échéant, le plus fidèle. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était ridicule de parler de fidélité dans une base qu'il commandait depuis moins de trois semaines, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le seul capitaine qui lui paraissait digne de confiance était le capitaine Severi. Et encore. Il se devait de mettre un frein à ses pensées. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir Jast à ses côtés !

Quand arriva l'heure du repas de midi, Dearka choisit de d'abord terminer la surveillance de la désactivation d'un service avant de se présenter à la cantine. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Miriallia. Elle l'avait suffisamment blessé la veille. Il se demandait simplement pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait son sang-froid face à elle. Ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la veille qu'il avait pris conscience qu'elle détournait sérieusement son attention. _Essayez de ne pas penser à une femme que vous prenez chaque nuit en rêve, seulement... _pensa-t-il.

À force de penser à Miriallia, il fut forcé de repenser au passé. Ce passé qu'ils n'avaient jamais dépassé, au final. Et quoi qu'ils en disent, il fallait reconnaître que les circonstances de la première guerre étaient particulièrement étranges. Si la même guerre venait à se reproduire, jamais des événements semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient vécu ne pourraient se produire. Quoi qu'ils en disent, ils n'étaient que des enfants, à l'époque. Son séjour sur l'Archangel en était une preuve éclatante. Même s'il avait failli mourir, il avait été consterné par le niveau des soldats de l'Archangel. Jamais cela ne serait arrivé sur un vaisseau de ZAFT, ou du moins, sur un vaisseau commandé par Rawl Le Creuset. En tant que prisonnier, Dearka avait fait preuve d'ironie et même excellé dans le domaine. Cette habitude d'être sardonique lui venait directement d'Yzac, mais la même situation devait se répéter, Dearka ne se comporterait pas comme il s'était comporté en CE 71. Le comportement à adopter lui viendrait naturellement. Oui... les événements liés à son engagement à bord de l'Archangel étaient bien étranges, comme issus d'un autre monde, où les dure règles militaires n'avaient pas été appliquées strictement.

Et les règles, il se devait de les appliquer à Miriallia. Elle qui appartenait au vaisseau qui l'avait traité bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait dû, qui l'avait même libéré, il la payait en retour avec l'application pure et simple du règlement de ZAFT. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que si Miriallia le gênait, il la renverrait à Orb sans une seule hésitation. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux en la laissant dans sa base. Enfin, pas entièrement seule : il avait affecté le capitaine Severi à sa surveillance. Dearka jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se dirigea vers la cantine, fut soulagé de constater que Miriallia n'y était pas, puis retourna au quartier Ouest. Le désarmement continuait.

Il travailla toute l'après-midi, mais termina la journée dans son bureau. Vers sept heure du soir, le capitaine Severi se présenta.

- Capitaine Severi, au rapport.

- Je vous écoute, capitaine.

- J'ai suivi la journaliste toute la journée. Elle a interviewé plusieurs lieutenants et soldats, dont voici la liste. Elle a également traversé en long et en large le quartier Nord.

Dearka eut du mal à masquer sa surprise. Miriallia était restée inactive toute la journée ? Voilà qui était surprenant. Il pensait qu'elle ne perdrait pas un instant. Le commandant prit garde à ne pas s'ouvrir au capitaine Severi. Il acquiesça, écouta le rapport détaillé puis congédia le capitaine.

Demeuré seul, il réfléchit un moment à ce que lui avait dit le capitaine. Miriallia se tenait donc à carreau, pour le moment. Tant mieux, c'était ça en moins. Il chassa rapidement la jeune femme de ses pensées et se concentra sur le plan de désarmement qu'il devait continuer. Si ses prévisions s'avéraient exactes, il lui faudrait encore deux semaines pour désarmer entièrement Gibraltar selon un compromis acceptable pour le Conseil et l'opinion publique.

* * *

_Je suis désolée du retard avec lequel je poste le chapitre ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces dernières semaines... Par contre, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un avis extérieur. Et je considère que c'est le cas même s'il n'est pas enthousiaste, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire !  
_


	5. Tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or

**Chapitre 5 : Tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or**

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Miriallia se jeta sur ses dossiers. Elle vérifia l'information, puis comprit qu'elle devait absolument retourner au secteur Sud dans la soirée. Peu importait l'excuse, elle devait y retourner. Elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'étrange. Et si elle voulait comprendre ou trouver quelque chose, elle devait prendre de vitesse le capitaine Takamura. Après l'avoir vue dans le secteur Ouest, nul doute qu'il prendrait ses précautions et dissimulerait mieux ce qui devait l'être. _Tu deviens parano, ma vieille..._ Miriallia chassa rapidement la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle s'inventait un scénario à cause de Sanyon. Son instinct l'avait rarement trompée, depuis qu'elle faisait des reportages. Le capitaine Takamura n'était pas net. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre.

Elle descendit tôt à la cantine. Elle ne rencontra pas Dearka et s'installa seule à un bout de table vide. Tout en mangeant rapidement, elle saisit les bribes d'une conversation entre deux soldats :

- Figure-toi que le commandant a surveillé toute la journée les services en cours de désarmement ! Il venu dans notre secteur et n'a pris de pauses que lorsque tout était terminé ! On voit qu'il maîtrise chaque phase de son plan...

Miriallia eut soudain des sueurs froides. Dearka l'avait-il vue ? Croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne serait pas appelée dans le bureau du commandant dans la soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire expulser de Gibraltar ! Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation des deux soldats, écoutant la fin des louanges de Dearka :

- Il est vraiment brillant !

- Je ne trouve pas, répliqua l'autre soldat. C'est un nouveau venu, fraîchement promu.

- C'est parce qu'il refusait l'avancement, imbécile. Ça fait plusieurs années que le Conseil veut qu'Elthman soit commandant.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Mon cousin sert dans la flotte Joule. Il dit que la collaboration entre Elthman et Joule était parfaite. La flotte compte d'ailleurs parmi les meilleures de ZAFT !

- La meilleure flotte, c'est celle de Zala.

- Mais t'as pas les yeux en face des trous, mon vieux ! Zala, c'est une flotte de défense. Joule et Elthman, ce sont des flottes d'intervention. C'est bien mieux !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ton sacro-saint Elthman fait dans cette base ?

- Il veut prouver qu'il est aussi bon que Joule, c'est évident ! Il n'a aucune autre raison de quitter l'espace. Encore que... Gibraltar compte parmi les bases terrestres les plus puissantes.

- Mouais... t'as peut-être raison. Pourtant, Zala...

Miriallia avait terminé son plateau. Elle quitta le réfectoire sans regarder les deux soldats. Ils étaient à des kilomètres de la vérité. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de la difficulté de la position de Dearka ? Une sourde colère grondait en elle, sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qui la consolait, c'était de savoir que Dearka était admiré. Consolait ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle accordait de l'importance à Dearka ? Elle rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas rageur.

Une fois la nuit tombée, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre sans bruit, armée du strict minimum. Elle portait une fine dague de défense, une paire de jumelles et l'indispensable à son équipée nocturne : l'appareil photo. Aucune lampe de poche. C'était bien trop risqué. Elle sortit par la fenêtre, sachant parfaitement que l'ouverture de sa porte était contrôlée, que le nombre de fois qu'elle l'ouvrait était comptabilisé quelque part chez Takamura. Elle était logée au deuxième étage et parvint à descendre sans difficulté majeure. Elle portait un de ces gadgets utiles qu'était l'appareil photo miniature. Soigneusement dissimulé à hauteur de son col, il lui permettait de prendre des photos sans que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte, fut-ce un hypothétique interlocuteur. Pour faire pénétrer la merveille dans la base de Gibraltar, elle l'avait cachée à la place d'un film dans son appareil photo habituel.

Elle marcha durant une bonne heure pour atteindre le secteur Sud. Il était impensable qu'elle se serve d'une jeep et parcourut à pied la distance, se dissimulant sur le terrain dès qu'elle voyait passer des détachements de soldats. Quand elle arriva enfin au quartier Sud, elle choisit de commencer son approche par les quais. Rien d'anormal. Elle reporta son attention sur les bâtiments. Tout en veillant à rester dissimulée dans les irrégularités du terrain, elle prit ses jumelles et observa soigneusement les quartiers du secteur Sud. Ce qu'elle vit la paralysa sur place. Dans l'aile Est du bâtiment, une activité des plus discrètes ressortait, même à l'œil nu. Miriallia s'approcha le plus possible, consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer ou de jouer les héroïnes. Si elle était interpelée, elle serait immédiatement expulsée de Gibraltar, et encore... peut-être risquait-elle même sa vie. Ne pas le savoir réveillait le savoir-faire de Miriallia. Sans émettre un bruit, surprise de constater qu'elle était immobilisée par sa peur, elle vit qu'on chargeait des camions. Aussitôt, un flash s'empara de son esprit. Heliopolis... Une poignée d'hommes seulement agissait, sans une lumière. Où étaient donc les soldats habituels ? Il n'y avait pas de surveillants ? Il était vrai que la base ne nécessitait pas spécialement une surveillance permanente, à moins de craindre une invasion interne, mais tout de même...

La chance était du côté de Miriallia. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune éclairait la scène. Sans se poser de question, elle photographia l'ensemble, faisant de façon mécanique ce qu'elle aurait dû accomplir calmement. Le chargement fut rapidement effectué et Miriallia estima le nombre de prototypes à deux. Aux pièces qui étaient chargées, elle devinait le Mobile Suit. Quand le camion démarra, Miriallia dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour tenter de le suivre, regarder par où il partait. Elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur. Ainsi, il fallait qu'elle vive deux fois de suite le drame d'Heliopolis ? Elle avait envie de se lever, de hurler. Les atrocités de la première guerre repassaient devant ses yeux. Les camions circulaient lentement, faisant tourner leurs moteurs au ralentis. Le bruit occasionné était ainsi négligeable. En trottant, Miriallia put se maintenir à une distance respectable. Avant même de lui avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir, son corps s'était mis en marche. Tout en remerciant ses membres de réagir encore, elle encaissa une nouvelle heure de course. Ils parvinrent au secteur Est. Arrêtée à une centaine de mètres d'eux, Miriallia vit les soldats décharger leur précieux chargement au pied d'une piste. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle continua ses photos. Puis, elle laissa les camions repartir sans les suivre. Elle était incapable de maintenir une nouvelle course pour les suivre. De toute façon, peu importait leur nouvelle destination. Quand il n'y eut plus personne, Miriallia attendit encore une bonne demi-heure, puis rentra d'un pas lent au secteur Nord. Dearka était-il au courant ? Qui donc était la source de Sanyon ? Une personne interne à la base ? Tout en se glissant dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle pria le ciel pour que personne ne l'ait vue ou remarquée. Serait-elle supprimée pour ce qu'elle avait vu ? Et cette journaliste qui arrivait le lendemain... Miriallia dormit peu, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir encaisser une journée complète.

* * *

Dearka fit une fois de plus un réveil douloureux. Depuis que la proximité entre Miriallia et lui s'était réduite, qu'il était obligé de la rencontrer, ses rêves avaient pris une nouvelle dimension. Il se sentit pris au piège d'un désir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qu'il n'acceptait même pas. Heureusement qu'il ne la croisait pas plus souvent. Sinon, il finirait par craquer. Par se rapprocher d'elle. Par lui avouer des choses qu'il regretterait. Par la supplier de le reprendre comme amant. Alors peut-être, elle quitterait ses pensées. Quelle ironie ! Il était réellement persuadé qu'il lui manquerait bien plus que l'inverse. Pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : au final, il était certainement celui qui souffrait le plus.

Tout en enfilant l'uniforme blanc, Dearka fit une dernière tentative pour se débarrasser de Miriallia. Peine perdue. La nouvelle journaliste devait arriver pour dix heures. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps. Avant d'être promu, il aurait été boire un verre avec une jolie fille. Là, il prit un dossier rédigé par Jast et se plongea dedans sans rechigner. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait même le temps de rédiger une réponse et de l'envoyer. Pas une seule fois il ne songea qu'il ne se comportait pas normalement.

Lorsque sonna l'heure de sa rencontre avec la journaliste de _L'Echo_, Niamh Eanrig, Dearka se dirigea sans se troubler vers les hangars. Plus rien ne le surprendrait. Takamura lui avait donné les recommandations d'usage, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire visiter la base. Pourtant, quand il posa les yeux sur Niamh Eanrig, Dearka sut aussitôt qu'elle était du même gabarit que Miriallia. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter _ça_ ? Une seule certitude le broyait : il aurait dû lui refuser l'accès à Gibraltar, quitte à froisser les relations extérieures de la base. En effet, la femme qui accompagnait le capitaine Takamura était tout sauf ordinaire. Armée du même matériel que Miriallia, elle portait un haut légèrement moulant mais adapté à la saison. Son pantalon semblait habitué aux longues marches et aux expéditions. Le pire, ce fut son regard. Même désir d'apprendre, même vivacité, même douceur, même allégresse. Niamh Eanrig ressemblait au cliché que Dearka avait de l'irlandaise : elle possédait une chevelure de feu qui cascadait dans son dos et elle avait les yeux verts. Si elle les avait eus bleus, Dearka se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. Seulement, il se rendit compte à cet instant-là qu'il était en train de comparer une parfaite inconnue à Miriallia. _Merde..._

Sans se départir de sa moue ironique et de son regard arrogant, puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait, Dearka tendit la main, avenant :

- Bienvenue à Gibraltar, mademoiselle Eanrig.

La voix de l'irlandaise était suave, sans être sensuelle. D'un ton agréable, légèrement accentué, elle répondit :

- Je vous remercie, commandant Elthman.

Dearka eut un sursaut de surprise. Le connaissait-elle ? En réponse à son regard interrogateur, Niamh Eanrig s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler sur votre rôle dans les guerres précédentes.

Dearka mesurait toute l'étendue de son erreur. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire qu'on lui enverrait des journalistes inoffensifs ! Sans rien laisser paraître, il présenta le capitaine Severi sans tarder, puis invita la journaliste à monter dans la jeep. D'un geste qu'il ne contrôlait pas mais qui lui vint naturellement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le capitaine Severi se permit un sourire. Finalement, ce qu'on lui avait dit sur son nouveau commandant n'était pas totalement faux : c'était bel et bien un poseur.

Le début du tour se révéla monotone. Niamh Eanrig n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Gibraltar, mais il apparut rapidement qu'elle en avait consciencieusement étudié le plan. Elle posa des questions convenues, jaugea Dearka à ses réponses, griffonnant distraitement de temps à autre ses réponses. Elle avait une interview avec lui dès la fin du tour, elle le savait. Quand ils parvinrent au secteur Ouest, Niamh fit une première demande. Au lieu de rester sagement assise dans la jeep et de regarder, comme Miriallia, elle voulut voir de plus près l'endroit. Après avoir eu confirmation qu'il s'agissait du secteur en cours de désarmement, elle ne changea pas d'idée. Severi, hautement surpris par la demande à caractère exceptionnel de la journaliste, hésita. Dearka le remarqua et proposa :

- Cela vous fera gagner du temps demain, quand vous ferez une visite plus approfondie avec elle, capitaine. Arrêtez la jeep, nous pouvons déjà faire un tour.

Severi se résigna et gara l'engin. Dearka guida Niamh dans le secteur, lui expliquant clairement où en était le désarmement. Ils traversèrent l'ensemble des bâtiments grâce à un couloir qui longeait une multitude de salles de contrôles. Situé en hauteur, il permettait aux officiers de circuler rapidement lorsqu'ils supervisaient un exercice. Alors qu'il tenait une porte ouverte pour laisser passer Niamh Eanrig, Dearka posa son regard sur le hangar surplombé par l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et il faillit lâcher la porte.

Plusieurs caisses étaient entreposées dans un coin. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Seulement, pour avoir souvent traîné du côté du service technique du temps des guerres pour s'assurer que son Mobile Suit était correctement entretenu, il connaissait parfaitement ces caisses. Elles contenaient un type de missile utilisé uniquement par des Mobiles Suits. Or, il était sûr d'avoir déjà supervisé le désarmement de cette aile-là. Que faisaient donc ces caisses à cet endroit ?

Le cerveau de Dearka tournait à plein régime. À une rapidité exemplaire, un raisonnement faisait son chemin. Il n'était pas sensé se trouver là où il était. Il pouvait donc supposer que les caisses n'étaient là que temporairement. Et qu'il n'aurait pas dû les voir. Il avait par contre l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos. Quelqu'un dans la base ne suivait pas ses ordres. Il comprenait parfaitement tout ce qu'impliquait sa découverte. Et là, il lui restait quelques secondes pour trouver une attitude à adopter. Son choix fut vite fait. Sans rien laisser paraître, il passa à la suite de Niamh et du capitaine Severi. Simulant un appel sur son téléphone, Dearka s'éloigna d'eux et entra dans la première salle de contrôle en vue. Il rangea son portable et aboya :

- Qui est le responsable de cette section ?

Un homme se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Lieutenant Senkayo, commandant.

- Que signifient ces caisses de missiles de type B54 dans le coin inférieur droit de l'entrepôt H ?

Ahuri, l'homme le regarda, surpris.

- Mais... ces missiles ont été désarmés hier, commandant Elthman. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. L'entrepôt H stocke actuellement des boucliers de défense.

Dearka le regarda froidement. Il se tourna vers les multiples écrans de surveillance de l'entrepôt et chercha celui qui l'intéressait. Il le trouva, l'indiqua du doigt au lieutenant et trancha, d'une voix indiscutable :

- Voici un parfait exemple d'incompétence. Ces entrepôts relèvent de votre responsabilité. Vous devez à tout moment savoir ce qu'ils contiennent. Je vous donne une demi-heure pour désarmer ce stock.

Trop surpris pour rougir ou chercher des explications, le lieutenant répondit :

- Oui, commandant.

Puis, il donna quelques ordres brefs, qui s'exécutèrent dans le silence le plus total. Sans s'en rendre compte, Dearka venait d'impressionner tout le service. Un problème demeurait. Personne ne savait comment ces missiles étaient arrivés là. Il ne fallut à Dearka que quelques questions pour s'en rendre compte. Visiblement, des hommes d'un autre secteur étaient venus les déposer. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! À croire que la plus grande base de ZAFT ressemblait à un gruyère et n'était pas capable d'assurer sa propre surveillance ! Tout en se promettant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et de blâmer le capitaine responsable, Dearka se mit à la recherche de la journaliste et de Severi, qui avaient sûrement continué leur tour. Il les retrouva au hangar, s'excusa auprès de la demoiselle, puis le tour reprit.

Dearka eut beaucoup de mal à mettre sa découverte de côté pour continuer la visite de la base. Si la journaliste s'en rendit compte, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas le remarquer à voix haute. Quand le tour prit fin, Dearka emmena Niamh Eanrig dans son bureau, sachant qu'il ne pouvait échapper à l'interview qu'elle avait certainement soigneusement préparée.

* * *

Miriallia n'avait rien fait de productif pendant la matinée. Pourtant, le capitaine Severi n'était pas sur ses traces. Et pour cause : il devait guider Niamh Eanrig, la journaliste de _L'Echo_. Sans doute que Dearka aussi. Miriallia savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de retourner au secteur Est. Cela mettrait en évidence le fait qu'elle savait au moins une partie de ce qui s'y tramait. Elle devait mettre la main sur le responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les entrailles. Dearka avait-il changé au point de ne pas désarmer Gibraltar ? L'avait-elle seulement assez connu pour pouvoir avancer qu'il s'agissait d'un changement et non de son attitude naturelle ? La réponse s'imposa rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, même en pensée. Elle l'avait bien connu, elle savait que s'il était responsable du projet secret, c'était parce qu'il avait changé. La question était plutôt de savoir s'il était impliqué. Ne pas le savoir la rendait folle. Et les mots continuaient de tourner dans sa tête. _« Tu sauveras la tête du jeune commandant qui vient d'être affecté à cette difficile mission »_. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce fichu projet. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Lacus. Il ne... Miriallia serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas aller lui en parler. C'était exclu, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, cela reviendrait à avouer qu'elle n'avait pas observé les consignes strictes qu'on lui avait données. Ensuite, même si elle n'osait pas trop y penser, elle avait peur de découvrir qu'il était au courant. De se rendre compte qu'il pourrait vouloir... l'empêcher de parler. Mais si Dearka n'était pas responsable ? S'il était en train de se faire discréditer, sous ses yeux ? Lui venir en aide... pour la première fois, la pensée effleura sérieusement Miriallia. Elle devait savoir si Dearka était impliqué avant d'en parler. Elle porterait seule le secret, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir.

L'heure de table finit par arriver et Miriallia dirigea ses pas vers la cantine. Elle devait rencontrer cette femme, Niamh Eanrig. Une sorte d'impatience habitait la jeune femme. À quoi ressemblerait sa collègue ? Devinerait-elle ce que Miriallia avait découvert ? Ferait-elle un meilleur reportage qu'elle ? Miriallia sourit. Au moins, elle ne pensait pas à Dearka. La distraction arrivait au bon moment.

Ce fut le capitaine Severi qui les présenta. Dearka n'avait visiblement pas le temps de manger avec elles. Quant au capitaine Takamura, il n'était pas en vue. Miriallia regarda la jeune femme qui serait sa compagne pour les jours à venir. De taille menue et fine, Niamh Eanrig possédait une vitalité naturelle qui fit plaisir à Miriallia. En fait, elle était plutôt petite, mais divinement proportionnée. Ses cheveux roux possédaient une élégance racée et impressionnante. Les yeux de Niamh étaient verts, mais ce n'était pas leur couleur qui attirait l'attention. Son regard étincelait de malice et d'intelligence. Miriallia sut aussitôt qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec sa collègue de _L'Echo_. Le capitaine Severi attendit d'être à hauteur de Miriallia avant de dire :

- Mademoiselle Haw, je vous présente la journaliste de _L'Echo_, Niamh Eanrig. Mademoiselle Eanrig, voici la journaliste de _L'Épervier_, Miriallia Haw. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent amicalement la main. Un premier pas à franchir, mais déjà accompli dans la compréhension de l'autre. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que leur collaboration déboucherait sur une amitié. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Enchantée, sourit Miriallia.

- Moi de même, répliqua Niamh, avec le léger accent qui caractérisait sa voix.

Elles attendirent que le capitaine Severi soit hors de vue pour prendre un plateau et s'installer à un coin de table. Il était tôt : la cantine était relativement vide. Elle pourraient discuter à leur aise, sans attirer l'attention. Ce fut Niamh qui commença la discussion :

- Je suis contente d'enfin rencontrer la fameuse Miriallia Haw ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour l'occasion de travailler avec vous. Avec toi, si tu permets le tutoiement.

Miriallia sourit franchement, même si le compliment était assez conventionnel. Elle répondit :

- Bien sûr. Ce sera plus facile. Ton arrivée s'est bien passée ?

Niamh dévoila ses dents et murmura ironiquement :

- Ce capitaine Takamura est d'un politesse sans borne. Je crois que c'est l'homme le plus charmant que j'aie jamais rencontré.

Cette fois-ci, Miriallia laissa entendre un petit rire.

- C'est presque bizarre qu'il nous ait permis de nous rencontrer. Il aurait très bien pu _empêcher la communication entre vous autres civils, les journalistes_.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, déjà noués par une complicité. Travailler ensemble serait une partie de plaisir. Et Miriallia se rendit compte qu'elle se détendait. Le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis la veille fondait doucement, grâce à la présence revigorante de Niamh. La journaliste de _L'Echo_ continua :

- J'ai aussi rencontré le commandant. Quel homme ! _So sex..._ dommage qu'il soit militaire !

Miriallia écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. À force de se centrer sur elle-même, elle en avait oublié que Dearka constituait un partenaire de choix pour les autres femmes. Le commentaire de Niamh la fit cependant réagir plutôt positivement. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pourrait en rire : ce fut pourtant le cas.

- ... N'est-ce pas ? Il surveille en permanence le désarmement, en plus...

Niamh fit une moue dépitée – sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire – et continua :

- Comment se passent les journées ?

Miriallia fut soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à mentir. Pas encore. Elle s'en serait voulue, au vu de l'amitié naissante entre elle et Niamh. Elle répondit :

- Le capitaine Severi est chargé de nous surveiller. En tout cas, il ne m'a pas lâchée les premiers jours. Mais maintenant que tu es arrivée...

Le sourire de Niamh s'élargit :

- Soit il se découvre un don d'ubiquité, soit il en laisse filer une...

* * *

Dearka repartit dès qu'il put vers son bureau. Les questions de Niamh Eanrig ressemblaient beaucoup à celles de Miriallia. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui répondre. Ça coulait tout seul. La seule question était de savoir si ça lui retomberait un jour dessus. Les deux femmes allaient s'entendre, c'était certain. Dearka ferma un instant les yeux. Si elles décidaient de se mettre ensemble pour travailler... ce qui allait immanquablement être le cas, il avait tout intérêt à affecter des renforts à Severi. Le principe le dérangeait, pourtant. Il n'était pas censé surveiller les journalistes : ça pouvait être considéré comme une atteinte à la liberté. Mais il n'était pas tenu pour autant de les laisser mettre sa base sens dessus dessous. Il mit le problème de côté. Il avait bien plus important à penser. Les missiles.

Dearka fit rapidement le tour dans les heures qui suivirent. Suite à un interrogatoire poussé de chaque membre affecté au hangar mis en question, le commandant savait que c'était une équipe externe qui était venue poser les missiles. Impossible d'obtenir un nom : n'étant pas suspicieux ni particulièrement attentifs, les soldats n'avaient pas posé de questions, puisqu'il leur semblait évident que leur manœuvre était due à un ordre. Heureusement, Severi s'était rapidement assuré de la rectification de l'erreur. Et Dearka l'avait directement mis sur l'affaire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Severi avait eu rapidement vent de l'affaire et était venu en parler à son commandant sitôt qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Dearka espérait limiter au maximum les militaires au courant, mais l'exemple de Severi était éclatant : toute la base devait être au courant. Sauf les deux journalistes, et encore. Quelle plaie !

Les hommes qui étaient venu au hangar savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils savaient où étaient les caméras de surveillance et pas un seul visage n'apparaissait à l'écran. Dearka avait beau repasser en boucle la vidéo du dépôt des caisses de missiles, il n'apercevait pas une seule figure. L'uniforme était tout à fait correct et Dearka restait persuadé que la base n'avait pas été infiltrée. Non, c'était un escadron assez éloigné du secteur pour que les soldats ne puissent pas être reconnus, mais un escadron de sa base. C'était ce qui le rendait fou. Était-il mésestimé à ce point ? Dearka en avait des sueurs froides. Si Niamh Eanrig n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais remarqué les missiles.

Le seul moyen de savoir l'escadron qui avait bougé était d'avoir l'horaire précis, exact et vérifiable de chacun. Sachant que la procédure ferait du bruit, Dearka l'imposa tout de même. Il devait savoir. Et il donna l'ordre sans hésiter.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après la lecture pénible de chaque dossier établi par les chefs d'escadron, il isola cinq escadrons. Il n'en souffla mot à personne. Il vérifierait par lui-même, sur le terrain, des activités de ses soldats. Et Gibraltar ne tomberait pas.

Il allait se coucher mais prit tout de même un appel du capitaine Takamura avant :

- Capitaine Takamura. Un problème ?

- Je viens de recevoir, en bonne due et forme, une demande de la part des deux journalistes. Dans quatre jours, un des membres du Conseil débattra en public avec un haut gradé des Forces Fédérales Terriennes à propos du désarmement de Gibraltar, comme vous le savez. Elle ont demandé à quitter la base pour interviewer l'homme, ce qui devrait occuper leur matinée.

Dearka réfléchit un instant. Avec l'affaire des missiles, il en avait oublié le débat. Heureusement qu'il ne devait pas y prendre part ! Il y eut un léger silence, puis le capitaine Takamura reprit :

- Dois-je leur accorder la permission ?

Dearka s'étonna qu'il lui pose la question. Il voulait certainement faire quelque chose de contraire au règlement, pour passer par lui. Il s'imagina le grand et froid capitaine dans son bureau, tendu de devoir mettre son supérieur au courant et dit :

- C'est de votre ressort, capitaine. Vous pouvez prendre la décision que vous jugez adéquate.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis le capitaine continua, dans un soupir :

- Commandant, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, les deux journalistes n'auraient pas mis les pieds à Gibraltar. Je profiterais de l'occasion pour leur interdire de revenir à Gibraltar. Mais j'ai besoin de votre accord par écrit.

Dearka s'en doutait. Au moins le capitaine avait-il une certaine honnêteté... Toutefois, malgré sa proposition alléchante, Dearka se vit obligé de refuser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une autre réponse.

- Vous ne l'aurez pas. Ces deux journalistes ne relèvent pas de mon autorité. Leur demande a été faite dans les formes, aussi je pense que vous ne pouvez pas non plus leur refuser de sortir de la base. Procédez aux fouilles traditionnelles, soyez attentifs aux clichés qu'elles emmèneront et laissez-leur une jeep de la base pour leurs déplacements. Si vous êtes vraiment suspicieux, vous pourrez toujours les mettre sur écoute par ce biais-là, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elles mordent à l'hameçon.

- Cela vaut la peine d'essayer, répondit froidement Takamura.

Dearka ne releva pas. Si Takamura avait d'autres choses à lui demander ou à lui communiquer, qu'il se dépêche. Il voulait se coucher, parce qu'il savait qu'il dormirait peu.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé aussi tard, commandant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Bonne nuit, capitaine.

En coupant la communication, Dearka se répéta qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter son avancement. Et il se demanda un bref instant s'il parviendrait à se débarrasser de l'image d'une certaine jeune femme dans le plus simple appareil...

* * *

_Bonsoir ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il y a eu un énorme trou dans la parution, dû successivement à une maladie, une session d'examen et des vacances. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait la réflexion - inintéressante, c'est vrai - que s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, vous ne le sauriez jamais. Enfin, passons ! Je voudrais, une fois de plus, remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de me soutenir avec une review. Je suis toujours surprise de constater le décalage entre le nombre de lecteurs et le nombre de reviews. Le bouton n'est pas loin de vous... et si cette fois-ci, vous preniez le temps de me laisser vos impressions ? Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !!_


	6. Implications

**Chapitre 6 : Implications**

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent consacrés par Miriallia et Niamh à la fouille systématique de la base. Le principe était simple : l'une retardait Severi pendant que l'autre avait quartier libre. Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Niamh, ce fut Miriallia qui demanda une longue interview à Severi. Sa collègue put donc découvrir la base de façon plus approfondie. Si une entente particulièrement inattendue avait directement lié les deux femmes, Miriallia n'en avait pas moins gardé le secret sur ses découvertes. Les photos qu'elle avait prises n'étaient toujours pas développées. Miriallia savait que c'était du suicide que de tenter l'expérience en pleine base de ZAFT. Elle avait donc soigneusement conservé le gadget et sa mémoire à l'endroit où ils étaient quand elle avait franchi la sécurité de Gibraltar.

Le deuxième jour, ce fut Niamh qui demanda une interview à Severi. Miriallia eut donc une journée pour vérifier son hypothèse. Elle voulait trouver une preuve irréfutable que Takamura était derrière les prototypes. Si elle avait fait les bons liens, le désagréable capitaine était la cause de tout. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, en se trouvant dans un secteur qui n'était pas le sien. Mais était-ce réellement inhabituel ? Miriallia chassa la pensée de son esprit. Elle avait tourné la question dans son esprit des milliers de fois et avait décidé que oui. Elle ne reviendrait pas dessus, sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Toutefois, Miriallia était bien trop perturbée pour parvenir à quelque chose. Elle eut beau fouiner, elle ne trouva absolument rien d'intéressant. Il lui apparut que Takamura n'était pas particulièrement apprécié par ses hommes, mais qu'il était considéré comme quelqu'un de juste. Il ne se laissait pas aveugler par les apparences, selon ses hommes. Ce portrait étonnait beaucoup Miriallia, qui avait trouvé au contraire qu'il jugeait trop vite ceux qu'il rencontrait. N'avait-elle pas été accueillie par un glaçon, le jour de son arrivée ? De plus, il était connu que le capitaine était rarement dans son bureau et aimait parcourir la base pour être au plus près des opérations. Miriallia trouvait que cette réputation l'arrangeait bien : il n'avait aucune excuse à fournir, son rythme et ses présences irréguliers étant habituels. Ses soupçons se renforcèrent. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait aller plus loin. Takamura était capitaine. Le placer sous surveillance ou le suivre pour épier ses faits et gestes était exclu. C'était trop évident et loin de la discrétion dont elle devait faire preuve. Même si elle repoussait l'idée, Miriallia se doutait qu'il était temps de faire part de ses découvertes à Dearka. Mais affronter le Coordinateur... c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et dire qu'elle partirait avec Niamh pour couvrir la conférence sur le désarmement ! Il fallait qu'elle en parle avant à Dearka. Or, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il allait se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune preuve, seule celle que les MS existaient. Le savoir sans deviner qui était à la tête du complot n'était d'aucune utilité, du moins c'était ainsi qu'elle considérait l'affaire. Il était pourtant évident que Dearka aurait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème dans sa base...

Lors du troisième jour, Miriallia choisit de demander à Severi de l'accompagner chez Takamura. Au final, tant qu'elle permettait à Niamh de faire ce qu'elle voulait, peu importait la manière dont elle parvenait à distraire Severi. Le capitaine Takamura n'était pas dans son bureau, aussi fut-elle obligée de l'attendre, obligeant d'un sourire Severi à attendre avec elle. Quand enfin Takamura fit son apparition, une heure avant midi, il paraissait d'une humeur exécrable. Miriallia s'en fichait : elle considérait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus odieux avec elle qu'à son premier jour.

* * *

Il fallut trois jours à Dearka pour faire le tour des cinq escadrons patiemment isolés. Il eut le temps d'en suivre deux le premier jour et un seul le deuxième jour. Il fit courir le bruit qu'il se livrait à des évaluations d'escadrons tirés au sort. Aussi, personne ne s'inquiéta de voir le commandant parcourir de part en part Gibraltar. Pas même Severi ne connaissait son itinéraire. Personne n'avait été mis dans la confidence. Chaque escadron avait pour ordre de continuer ses activités habituelles. En soi, la manœuvre n'était pas inhabituelle : il était courant qu'un commandant nouvellement nommé se livre à ce type d'activités pour mieux appréhender sa base et ses hommes. Aucun soldat ne s'inquiéta vraiment. Et Dearka, tout soupçonneux qu'il fut, dut reconnaître que les trois premiers escadrons de sa petite liste n'avaient rien à se reprocher, hormis des responsables un peu laxistes. Il fit quelques remarques, ce qui lui valut l'admiration de ses hommes. C'était un point qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Il savait que sa popularité au sein de Gibraltar était en pleine augmentation. Sa propre surprise semblait suivre cette croissance. Obnubilé par le fait d'être dans l'ignorance de la présence ou non d'armes dans sa base, par les deux journalistes qui fouinaient, il n'avait fait aucun effort pour se faire accepter par ses hommes. Or, ils semblaient lui vouer spontanément ce qu'en des temps normaux il aurait tout fait pour obtenir.

Le troisième jour, il dut se convaincre que sa démarche n'était pas inutile lorsqu'il se leva. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait pas rêvé de Miriallia. Était-ce parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait la reconnaissance de ses hommes ? Était-ce parce qu'il était trop fatigué par ses semaines de fonction ? Était-ce parce que ladite Miriallia était proche ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Dearka était de bonne humeur et il n'avait certainement pas envie de perdre son temps à surveiller d'innocents escadrons. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de faire l'effort de commencer son inspection.

Il ne s'attendait plus à trouver quelque chose. Pourtant, le quatrième escadron de sa liste n'était pas semblable aux trois premiers. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait de forces spéciales, que l'entraînement devait mener au pilotage d'élite. Avec une certaine nostalgie, Dearka repensa au temps où lui-même portait l'uniforme bordeaux. Ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux seraient un jour fiers de le porter, cet uniforme. Mais en attendant, ils avaient un statut assez simple. Ce qui dérangeait Dearka, c'était le malaise qu'il percevait dans l'air. Visiblement, l'escadron ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne les voir. Par sa nature, ce type de forces était justement mis à l'écart de ce genre d'inspection. Qu'y avait-il à contrôler chez des hommes en plein apprentissage et non en pleine manœuvre, comme le reste des troupes ? Malgré tout, Dearka resta toute la matinée avec eux. Son sentiment s'accrut, pour devenir certitude. Le lieutenant qui avait la charge de l'escadron était parfaitement maître de ses émotions et continuait le fil de la journée tel qu'il était écrit sur l'horaire fourni à Dearka, mais ses recrues semblaient avoir du mal à suivre ses ordres. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais effectué les diverses tâches auxquelles elles étaient pourtant assignées. Dearka se montra patient. Mais à la dixième incartade, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Sa voix claqua :

- Lieutenant, au rapport.

L'homme le gratifia d'un regard mauvais mais obtempéra. Dearka soutint son regard sans une once de compassion.

- Avez-vous une idée du jugement que je pose sur cet escadron, lieutenant... ?

L'homme se permit de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

- Lieutenant Feroe, commandant. Je ne peux le deviner avant que vous en fassiez part, commandant.

Dearka répliqua immédiatement :

- Vous devriez pourtant percevoir les failles de votre escadron, lieutenant. Connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses est un atout non négligeable. Durant le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec vous, j'ai eu le temps de repérer pas moins de dix erreurs majeures dans les manœuvres. Pour cette défaillance inadmissible dans une base de l'ampleur de Gibraltar, vous me ferez trois jours. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le choc fit vaciller le lieutenant Feroe. L'ensemble de l'escadron regardait le commandant avec des yeux ronds. Le sentence était dure. Inattendue de la part d'un commandant fraîchement arrivé. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu que les hommes protestent. Mais le regard et la prestance de Dearka empêchèrent tout mouvement. Quand il fut certain que son autorité était assise, Dearka sortit son portable et demanda à l'escadron le plus proche d'envoyer trois hommes escorter le lieutenant et de bien vouloir prendre sous son commandement l'escadron Feroe.

Remontant à bord de sa jeep, Dearka se demanda s'il avait opté pour la bonne solution. Il avait isolé Feroe pour trois jours. Il avait trois jours pour découvrir s'il était vraiment à la tête de l'escadron qui avait posé les missiles, s'il obéissait à quelqu'un d'autre que ZAFT et s'il était dangereux. Il fit placer l'escadron Feroe sous surveillance. Heureusement qu'en tant que commandant, il ne devait rendre de comptes à personne. Dans quel bourbier s'était-il fourré ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Attendre patiemment un coup dans le dos ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en train de se fourvoyer complètement ! Dearka accéléra un peu, lançant le moteur à une puissance supérieure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à confondre les hommes de l'escadron. Ils étaient jeunes et Dearka savait que l'uniforme blanc avait quelque chose de très intimidant. Cela suffirait-il ? Et puis, confondre... Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à tirer d'eux ? Tout ceci n'était-il pas une monumentale erreur ?

Un autre détail le perturbait. L'escadron était sous la responsabilité de Takamura. Oh, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils prenaient directement leurs ordres du capitaine, mais ce dernier aurait dû remarquer pareil laxisme. Ou, si les hypothèses de Dearka se confirmaient, d'un pareil manquement aux horaires instaurés. En se promettant d'avoir une discussion avec Takamura dès que possible, le commandant se dirigea vers la cantine. Il était en retard sur son horaire habituel, à cause de l'inspection.

Il ne lui fallut pas trois pas dans la cantine pour réaliser qu'il était bien trop en retard. Une jeune femme aux cheveux relevés venait de s'installer à table. Parmi toutes les folies qui traversèrent l'esprit de Dearka, l'idée d'une malédiction retint suffisamment son attention pour qu'il doive l'écarter. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. La seule nuit où il ne rêvait pas d'elle, il fallait qu'il la retrouve en chair et en os ! Il aurait dû réfléchir et aller manger ailleurs. Encore que... elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il pouvait reculer et se faire monter un plateau. Dearka allait faire marche arrière, sans un regret, quand Miriallia se leva pour aller se chercher un nouveau verre d'eau. Son regard croisa celui de Dearka. Et le commandant se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de partir. En se demandant sérieusement s'il ne devenait pas masochiste, Dearka fit son détestable sourire à Miriallia et partit chercher un plateau, avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

* * *

La tension qui régnait entre le commandant et la journaliste était palpable. Fallait-il que le reste de la cantine soit aveugle pour ne pas réaliser l'alchimie qui existait entre ces deux-là ? Miriallia était à la fois énervée et satisfaite de se retrouver en la compagnie de Dearka. Toutes les pensées qu'elle s'interdisait ordinairement faisaient à nouveau surface. Après tout, leur première histoire avait eu lieu bien trop tôt. Elle était encore trop attachée à Tollë, à l'époque. C'était trop rapide. Elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire. Et puis, il était peut-être l'homme qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette, qui avait mis fin à la vie de Tollë, bordel ! Était-ce trop difficile à comprendre ? Ils manquaient de maturité. Leur relation avait presque été désespérée, comme la seule sortie de secours envisageable pour sortir de l'inacceptable, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'horrible alors qu'ils n'avaient pas dix-huit ans.

Dearka, quant à lui, perdait totalement pied avec la réalité. Il se sentait ridicule, mais réalisait parfaitement que s'ils commençaient à parler, il lui dirait précisément ce qu'il s'efforçait de garder pour lui. À quoi bon se prendre un énième « _Tu n'as jamais compris, Dearka »_ dans la figure ? Pourquoi diable était-il incapable de maîtriser ses pulsions, spécialement quand il s'agissait de Miriallia ? Ils avaient changé, c'était indéniable. Si leur histoire pouvait reprendre, elle ne connaîtrait pas le même sort. Alors, ce fut lui qui osa démarrer leur conversation :

- Vous n'êtes pas avec Niamh Eanrig ?

Miriallia, qui sans le réaliser dévisageait Dearka depuis plusieurs secondes, se reprit dans un sursaut :

- Non. J'ai été interviewer le capitaine Takamura.

- Et qu'en est-il ressorti ?

C'était au tour de Miriallia de se sentir ridicule. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de la présence de Dearka. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui parler comme à une personne normale. Elle répondit sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait :

- Qu'il n'aime définitivement pas les journalistes.

La réponse prit Dearka au dépourvu. Il ne put retenir un rire. Rire qui déclencha celui de Miriallia. Avant que leurs yeux ne se rencontrent et se séparent, presque à regret.

- Le capitaine a un horaire particulièrement serré, il est difficile de le rencontrer. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il a passé son temps à inspecter des escadrons. J'ai dû l'attendre pendant plusieurs heures. Heureusement, il a finalement accepté de me recevoir.

Dearka ne répondit rien. Il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir permis de parler avec Miriallia. Elle venait de lui fournir une nouvelle clé de compréhension. Pourquoi donc Takamura inspectait-il les escadrons ? Cherchait-il la même chose que lui ? Était-ce Takamura qui cherchait à brouiller les cartes ou au contraire quelqu'un qui cherchait à faire accuser Takamura alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le soupçonner ? Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Dearka questionna :

- Vous avez une idée du secteur dont il revenait ?

Miriallia chercha brièvement le lien avec sa phrase précédente. Ne le trouvant pas, elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Dearka. La sincérité qu'elle y lut la poussa à répondre franchement :

- Vous vérifiez l'horaire de toute la base, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il avait été inspecter l'escadron Yagari et l'escadron Kyle. Du moins, il tenait les dossiers de ces escadrons en main. Cela correspond-il à ce qu'il devait faire ? Termina Miriallia avec un sourire anodin.

Dearka esquissa un sourire. Ainsi, elle savait.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais il s'agit des privilèges des capitaines... Il n'est pas tenu de suivre un horaire. En revanche, vous n'auriez pas dû savoir, pour les horaires. Je vais faire renforcer les mesures de sécurité.

Le nom des escadrons concernés évoquait quelque chose à Dearka. Et pour cause : l'un des deux escadrons était le prochain sur sa liste de vérification, alors que le suivant était un escadron qu'il avait hésité à isoler. Dearka en était à présent presque sûr : quelqu'un tentait de faire accuser Takamura pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. En revanche, le considérer comme étant de son côté posait problème à Dearka. C'était trop tôt. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il semblait lutter depuis le même bord.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Il suffit d'être attentif lors des repas et les soldats parlent d'eux-mêmes.

Dearka maugréa une réponse qui fit sourire Miriallia. Sourire qui fit oublier à Dearka toute tentative de déplacement du lieu de table des deux journalistes. Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis le début de leur conversation, ils eurent envie de tendre la main et de toucher l'autre ou, qui sait, de s'enhardir et d'aller plus loin...

* * *

Niamh Eanrig marchait de son pas le plus rapide. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'éveiller l'attention en courant, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'absolument phénoménal. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Miriallia, c'était tellement... énorme ! C'était l'aboutissement de plusieurs jours de recherches. Sa persévérance avait payé. Elle-même n'y croyait plus et pensait avoir été lancée sur une fausse piste par son rédacteur. Mais voilà que cette histoire d'armement, que cette histoire bourrée de _on-dit _était vraie ! Niamh tremblait de tous ses membres. Consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve, car elle n'avait pas osé photographier la cache de ce qu'elle devinait être une arme de destruction massive, elle avait à présent peur de ce que son secret impliquait. Son premier réflexe avait été d'appeler _L'Echo_ pour leur dire ce qu'il en était mais au dernier moment, elle avait eu la sagesse de renoncer. Elle devinait qu'elle était sur écoute et que son courrier était filtré : un appel, même anodin, aurait attiré l'attention. Et pourtant, malgré les précautions qu'elle prenait, Niamh était terriblement excitée. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tenait entre les mains quelque chose qui valait de l'or. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme se dépêchait, impatiente de faire part de ses découvertes à Miriallia. En temps normal, elle aurait gardé pour elle la précieuse information. Mais le lien d'amitié qui s'était développé entre elles deux, aussi surprenant que rapide, lui donnait envie de partager sa découverte. Et puis, elle n'imaginait pas Miriallia prendre ombrage de l'affaire, encore moins se mettre en colère et couper les ponts pour ça.

Elle entra dans la cantine légèrement essoufflée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle chercha Miriallia des yeux et... recula d'un pas en la découvrant. Tout ce que les soldats ne voyaient pas, Niamh le vit. Tout ce que Dearka et Miriallia refusaient de s'avouer, Niamh le devina. Tout ce qui liait le commandant et la journaliste, Niamh le ressentit. Seigneur ! C'était écrit sur leur front. Comment diable personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant ? Frappée de plein fouet par cette prise de conscience inattendue, Niamh s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Vous vous sentez mal, mademoiselle ?

Niamh répondit à peine au soldat qui s'inquiétait de son état. Le visage blême, elle accusait lentement le choc. Elle venait seulement de comprendre. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer, Miriallia le savait déjà. Et pour couvrir l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Mais qui s'en serait douté ? Qui aurait cru qu'un commandant de ZAFT, Coordinateur de son état, pourrait aimer une journaliste d'Orb, Naturelle par-dessus le marché ? Et qui aurait deviné qu'une femme comme Miriallia, militante pour la cause de la paix, tomberait amoureuse d'un homme portant l'uniforme ?

Niamh ne s'était plus fourvoyée à ce point sur le compte de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Sans doute avait-elle oublié le goût de l'erreur... Et pour la seule fois où elle avait pensé trouver une complice, elle avait fait passer une amitié récente avant ses propres convictions. Quelle stupidité ! Niamh ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle se sentait trahie, mais ce n'était pas le mot exact. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu tant de peine en voyant le visage radieux de Miriallia, face au commandant. Car de fait, quel avenir y avait-il pour eux ?

La jeune femme inspira longuement. Puis, lentement, elle se redressa et fit demi-tour. Finalement, elle serait la seule journaliste objective travaillant sur le dossier Gibraltar...

* * *

Une fois son dîner terminé et ses émois passés, Dearka décida d'appeler son lieutenant resté avec Yzac, Ted Jast. Il devait le faire avant de convoquer Takamura. Assez rapidement, la liaison fut établie.

- Commandant, lieutenant Jast au rapport.

Dearka écouta attentivement les dernières nouvelles, puis questionna son lieutenant sans attendre, décidant de jouer cartes sur table :

- J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier, lieutenant. Vous avez trois jours pour me trouver le maximum d'informations sur un escadron dont je vous envoie les coordonnées.

Les yeux du lieutenant brillèrent d'intérêt un bref instant, avant de reprendre leur expression habituelle.

- Que voulez-vous comme informations ?

- Tout. J'ai besoin de tout savoir. Fouillez aussi le passé de ses membres.

Le lieutenant ne posa pas de questions. De toute façon, il devinait assez facilement que son travail était primordial dans la mission que son commandant accomplissait.

- Je vais travailler le plus rapidement possible, commandant.

- Merci, lieutenant.

Une fois la communication terminée, Dearka resta un instant dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il avait décidé de laisser Feroe mariner durant les trois jours, tout comme son escadron. Et quand il aurait les données de Jast en sa possession, il pourrait mener à sa guise les interrogatoires. Et pour cela, il aurait besoin de... Takamura. Peut-être était-il en train de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Mais s'il n'avançait pas, c'était lui qui se retrouverait écarté. Et son instinct, approuvé par les révélations de Miriallia, lui soufflait de compter sur le capitaine au regard glacé. Enfin, toutes proportions gardées. Il ne dirait au capitaine que le strict minimum. Et il ferait apparaître au grand jour ce que ses hommes tentaient de dissimuler.

* * *

Miriallia termina sa journée dans un étrange état d'esprit. Elle ne revit pas Niamh et mangea seule son repas du soir. Supposant que son amie était retenue quelque part, Miriallia s'étendit quelques minutes sur son lit, avant de se redresser. Elle avait fini de jouer. Niamh n'était pas là ? Autant en profiter. Il était temps d'aller le voir. De lui parler. De lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait vérifié des centaines de fois. Takamura et Dearka n'avaient jamais été en contact avant Gibraltar, Dearka ne pouvait pas être au courant. Il ne savait rien. Elle se retrouva devant son bureau, tremblante, terriblement angoissée, mais résolue. Elle n'avait pas pris rendez-vous. Il ne fallait pas que Takamura se doute de quoi que ce soit. Miriallia savait que Dearka était dans son bureau à cette heure-là, sans plus. Elle l'avait appris par hasard, de Severi, lors de leurs pérégrinations dans la base. La jeune femme se ressaisit et sonna au bureau. Il y eut un temps qui cogna longtemps aux tempes de Miriallia. Puis, la voix de Dearka se fit entendre :

- Oui ?

- Miriallia Haw. Je voudrais un entretien tout de suite. C'est urgent.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Dearka répondit :

- Entre.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et se referma derrière elle. Elle se trouvait face à lui, sans plus d'échappatoire. Dearka la regardait avec des yeux surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne à lui, c'était évident. À son regard, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de la raison de sa présence. Elle rougit. Elle avait presque envie qu'il pose à nouveau ses mains sur elle. Non, pas presque. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette proximité quotidienne, de tous ces non-dits. Elle baissa la tête et se tint face à lui :

- Dearka. Je ne suis pas là d'un point de vue privé. Je suis là pour...

Elle s'arrêta. Dearka la dévisageait, observant minutieusement chacun de ses gestes. Son regard était sur elle, insistant. Miriallia essayait d'éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne... pourrait pas rester sereine. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce qui lui donna envie de se jeter dans ses bras :

- Était-ce une vie méprisable que celle de maîtresse d'un Coordinateur ?

Miriallia fut soufflée par la question. Mais elle avait compris. Avant de pouvoir parler d'autre chose, ils devaient régler leurs problèmes. Ils ne pourraient passer à l'étape suivante tant qu'ils n'auraient pas apaisé ce qui restait en suspens entre eux. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas choisi le chemin à emprunter. Miriallia osa affronter son regard. Leur respiration était courte, saccadée. Ils ressentaient le même désir trouble. Ils cherchaient la même idée folle qui leur permettrait de... de quoi ? Elle répondit, pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir :

- Je n'avais plus rien à faire auprès de toi.

Dearka secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas. Il aurait pu la toucher s'il avait étendu le bras.

- Cesse de mentir ! Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?

La respiration de Miriallia s'accéléra encore. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle devait lui parler du projet, de ce qui ce tramait, pas de leur histoire. Elle ne voyait plus que les lèvres de Dearka, sans parvenir à chasser l'idée de les embrasser. Ce furent les mots de Sanyon qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. _« Tu sauveras la tête du jeune commandant qui vient d'être affecté à cette difficile mission »_. Elle détourna la tête et demanda :

- Dearka, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Réponds d'abord à la mienne, ordonna-t-il. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et glissa une main autour de sa taille. Miriallia n'eut même pas un geste de recul. Ce fut à grand peine qu'elle resta immobile. Sans très bien comprendre comment, elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Là, elle craqua complètement. Elle fit ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas faire. Elle s'écria, tout en passant ses deux bras autour du cou de Dearka :

- Tu ne comprends pas, Dearka. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y a... tu es un Coordinateur. Je suis une Naturelle. Je...

Miriallia chercha le regard de Dearka. Elle lut le désir dans ses yeux. L'avait-il écoutée ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle lui ouvrit sa bouche sans réfléchir quand il en quémanda l'entrée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui ? C'était la pire idée qu'elle ait jamais eue. Et pourtant... elle ressentait un tel sentiment de plénitude dans ses bras qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en fût autrement.

Dearka crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, qu'il espérait pouvoir enfin tenir Miriallia dans ses bras, tout en se disant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Au bout d'un très long moment, il se recula, reprenant son souffle, serrant plus étroitement Miriallia contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je n'ai cessé de rêver de toi.

La gorge serrée, Miriallia enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix :

- J'ai changé.

- Tais-toi. Je voulais...

Dearka se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur le plus important, sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Et que pourtant il lui avait déjà dit, plusieurs années auparavant. Il réalisa pleinement à quel point ses mots de l'époque ne reflétaient qu'un amour d'adolescent, qu'un sentiment égoïste et fier. Tout ce qu'il put sortir, ce fut :

- Je voulais me venger, te faire souffrir autant que... moi. Mais j'ai aussi changé. Et là, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose : faire l'amour avec toi.

Miriallia poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle murmura, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres :

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher...

Les lèvres de Dearka s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il embrassa lentement le cou de Miriallia, descendant toujours plus bas sur sa gorge, sans se presser. Et quand il estima être gêné dans sa progression, il ouvrit son chemisier, puis dégrafa ses sous-vêtements. Miriallia, elle, cambrait le dos, voulant à mieux s'offrir à lui. Ses mains entouraient le cou de Dearka, caressant délicatement son dos et cherchant la fermeture de l'uniforme blanc. Elle finit par trouver l'endroit qui retenait la veste et fit sauter la fermeture d'un petit coup sec. Dearka s'interrompit un instant et la regarda le déshabiller. Quand il fut torse nu, Miriallia laissa entendre son rire. Dearka s'en souvenait parfaitement, de ce rire. C'était le signe qu'elle se sentait bien. Qu'elle avait envie de lui, au moins autant que lui d'elle. C'était surtout un rire qui le rendait – aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître – heureux. Il savait que leurs gestes seraient donnés et reçus, pas pris. Et que derrière chaque caresse, chaque mot chuchoté, chaque étreinte... il y aurait la reconnaissance de l'autre, la promesse que ce n'était pas seulement leurs corps qui s'aimaient.

* * *

_Miriallia et Dearka ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, loin de là ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, hormis le fait que je ne pouvais pas poster avant (j'en suis désolée). Vous pouvez en revanche être assurés que je terminerai cette histoire (dans longtemps peut-être, mais je la terminerai !). Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, elle me font toujours chaud au coeur._


	7. Rien ne sera jamais facile

**Chapitre 7 : Rien ne sera jamais facile**

Après une nuit mouvementée, terminée dans les confortables fauteuils du bureau de Dearka, au moment où l'aube se levait, Miriallia osa reprendre le fil de ses questions, à brûle-pourpoint, impatiente d'entendre de la bouche de son amant qu'il n'était absolument pas impliqué dans une sombre histoire d'armement. Elle était confortablement lovée contre Dearka, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait plus les séparer. Et pourtant...

- J'ai vraiment une question à te poser, Dearka.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Dearka prit peur. Un sentiment tout à fait irrationnel l'envahit, comme s'il était impossible que tout soit vrai. Miriallia ne s'était tout de même pas jouée de lui à ce point ? Sa question lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Et c'est pour connaître la réponse que tu as couché avec moi ?

Miriallia se releva brusquement. Quelle insulte ! Les larmes aux yeux, choquée de réaliser que Dearka pensait ça, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. S'il ne pouvait pas lire entre les lignes à cet instant précis, il ne pourrait jamais la comprendre. Blessée, elle se rhabilla en un clin d'œil, refusant de démentir ce qu'elle estimait être vulgaire et déplacé. Si c'était comme ça, ça ne valait même pas la peine de lutter contre tout ce qui les séparait. Elle avait le souffle court et ne savait pas ce qui, de la colère ou du désespoir, l'emportait.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, garde ta réponse !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle sortit du bureau.

* * *

Tout était allé trop vite. Dearka avait conscience qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas au moment où il ne fallait pas. D'un autre côté, il ne s'expliquait pas le sentiment qu'il avait eu, cette peur qu'il avait ressentie en se demandant si Miriallia n'avait pas manipulé ses sentiments. Il se sentait trahi. La Miriallia qu'il connaissait aurait démenti en rougissant et aurait râlé pour la forme. Or, la Miriallia qui venait de lui faire passer une superbe nuit d'amour était partie en claquant la porte.

Le commandant se releva et donna un grand coup de frustration sur son bureau. Tout en se rhabillant, il se demanda ce que Miriallia pouvait bien avoir de plus que les autres. Et pourquoi diable il était incapable d'avoir avec elle le même détachement qu'il avait eu avec les autres ! Et aussi, tant qu'il y était, pourquoi il était à peu près certain de ne pas connaître de repos tant qu'elle ne serait pas définitivement sienne. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas démenti, bon dieu ! C'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait ! Il l'aurait crue sur parole ! Et maintenant, qu'était-il censé croire ? Elle était partie. C'était donc qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Jouait-elle un jeu pour qu'il la rattrape ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'était pas homme à supplier une femme. Et il n'entrerait certainement pas dans son jeu. Furieux et blessé, il finit même par renverser sa tasse de café.

* * *

Miriallia eut juste le temps de s'enfermer aux toilettes pour laisser couler ses larmes. Le départ pour la conférence approchait et elle ne pouvait se payer le luxe de raconter à Niamh son terrible échec. Dearka n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il se braquait toujours sur des simples mots, sans même tenter de l'écouter. Cette fois-ci, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas tenté de s'expliquer. Et puis, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas immédiatement excusé ? Il avait bien vu l'effet que sa remarque avait eu sur elle ! Il avait eu tout le temps qu'elle avait pris pour se rhabiller pour s'excuser ou tenter un geste vers elle. Elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans ces fichues toilettes à tenter d'avoir une tête présentable pour rejoindre Niamh ?

Niamh attendait Miriallia de pied ferme devant la jeep. Toutes ses affaires étaient déjà chargées. Elle était fermement décidée à ne pas échanger un mot avec son amie pour lui signifier sa colère. Pourtant, quand elle vit apparaître la jeune femme aux yeux humides, trop maquillée pour que ce soit tout à fait naturel, elle sentit la même compassion l'étreindre. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Le commandant la faisait-il chanter ? Avait-elle découvert qu'il s'était joué d'elle ? Avait-elle été manipulée ? Niamh soupira. Elle n'allait pas changer d'avis, malgré le début d'amitié, non, _l'amitié _qui la liait à Miriallia. Mais, considérant qu'elle n'était pas non plus obligée d'enfoncer le clou, elle salua tout de même sa collègue, avant de prendre le volant de la jeep.

Passer le contrôle fut plus long qu'à l'aller. Niamh se demanda si c'était parce qu'elles étaient deux ou parce qu'il y avait un doute sur leurs affaires. Elle avait faillit sourire en voyant les affaires de Miriallia. Elles avaient eu le même geste et avaient tout embarqué, comme si elles avaient peur que tout objet laissé soit consciencieusement fouillé. Après un temps particulièrement long, pendant lequel elle n'adressa pas la parole à Miriallia, Niamh put faire sortir leur jeep de Gibraltar. Quand la base fut suffisamment loin, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se sentait bien plus libre loin de la base et se demandait déjà comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour contacter discrètement son rédacteur. Elle coula un regard à Miriallia, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la journée. Soit. La jeune femme regardait devant elle et ne desserrait pas les lèvres. Cela renforça la curiosité de Niamh, mais attisa aussi sa colère. Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de lui parler ? Niamh avait presque l'impression qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus de difficultés à suivre ce qu'elle considérait comme une pénitence, alors qu'elle était destinée à rendre Miriallia coupable. Et elle détestait ça. C'était Miriallia qui était en faute, pas elle ! De plus en plus furieuse au fil des kilomètres, Niamh était à deux doigts d'exploser lorsqu'elles parvinrent au centre de la ville de Gibraltar, assez éloignée de la base militaire. Sitôt la jeep garée dans le parking de l'hôtel qu'elles avaient réservé, Niamh partit sans aucune explication. Elle patienta dans un cybercafé, créant de nouveaux accès pour tenter de communiquer avec son rédacteur, puis se souvint du plan que Miriallia et elle avaient élaboré avant de quitter Gibraltar. Elles avaient préparé ensemble des questions, que Niamh poserait pendant que Miriallia, plus douée qu'elle avec un objectif, prendrait les photos. Résolue à se montrer professionnelle jusqu'au bout, Niamh décida, à contrecœur, d'aller retrouver Miriallia.

Elle retrouva l'énergique jeune femme dans le parterre des journalistes. Se glissant jusqu'à arriver à elle, Niamh fut estomaquée par la réaction de Miriallia, qui lui fit un grand sourire et désigna une place à côté d'elle, qu'elle lui avait manifestement gardée. Elle connaissait suffisamment Miriallia pour savoir que sa joie de vivre était feinte, mais elle ne comprenait pas la gentillesse qui émanait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas compris ? Que lui fallait-il de plus que ce silence pesant durant tout le trajet ? Elle s'assit et allait, envers et contre toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises, demander des explications à Miriallia quand la conférence commença. Obligée de se taire, Niamh dut faire appel à toute sa capacité de concentration pour cesser de penser au Commandant de Gibraltar, à Miriallia et aux armes de destruction massive et se concentrer sur ce qui était dit.

Le débat, présenté sous forme de conférence, opposait un membre du Conseil des PLANT et un général des Forces Fédérales Terriennes. Durant une heure et demie, il fut fait état du désarmement de Gibraltar – dossier vraisemblablement réalisé par Dearka Elthman – et de la volonté du Conseil de conserver la base active malgré tout. Le débat parlait de la pertinence de désarmer une base de l'importance de Gibraltar dans le contexte actuel.

Les journalistes posèrent de nombreuses questions, mais seules une ou deux sorties fusèrent concernant les bruits de présence d'armes secrètes : elles furent ignorées par les deux hommes. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Niamh se tailla une bonne place pour poser quelques questions supplémentaires, suivie par Miriallia. Les deux femmes avaient décidé de ne pas poser de questions embarrassantes : leurs questions étaient pertinentes et pleines de sens. Aussi, personne ne comprit la réaction excessivement agressive du général des Forces Fédérales Terriennes, quand Niamh lui demanda s'il pensait que le désarmement de Gibraltar pouvait servir d'exemple aux grandes bases de l'Alliance :

- Et c'est une Naturelle d'Orb qui pose la question ? Vous me faites penser à votre collègue, qui se cache derrière son appareil photo, là-bas derrière. Vous savez, l'ancienne recrue des Forces Fédérales Terriennes, maintenant mondialement reconnue comme freelance reporter, Miriallia Haw...

Sans rien ajouter, le général partit d'un pas vif et entra dans une limousine noire, laissant Niamh choquée, Miriallia sidérée et le reste des journalistes en proie à l'excitation précédant un nouveau scoop. Il y eut un infime instant de silence, puis toutes les questions fusèrent en même temps :

- Miriallia Haw, vous étiez donc soldat... quel lien avec votre métier actuel ? Quand vous êtes-vous engagée ? Pourquoi avoir quitté l'armée ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du désarmement ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret sur votre passé ?

Miriallia eut un sourire froid. Faisant face aux caméras et aux micros, constatant à quel point la sensation de l'interviewé était pénible et désagréable, elle tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas tout à fait normal, malgré les personnes qui la poursuivaient et la harcelaient de questions, jusqu'à la jeep prêtée par Gibraltar. Elle y monta et allait démarrer quand une main se posa sur la portière du passager. Prête à repousser sans ménagement l'individu qui se permettait de toucher à la voiture, Miriallia vit le visage déterminé de Niamh.

- Tu me dois mille explications, Miriallia, n'espère même pas partir sans moi.

Là, Miriallia fut à deux doigts de craquer. Remerciant Niamh pour ne pas lui avoir jeté un regard méprisant, elle attendit qu'elle s'installe avant de démarrer.

* * *

La persévérance d'Yzac Joule finit par payer : il fut mis en ligne avec le commandant Elthman. Quand il vit le visage défait de son ami, il comprit que tout avait été de travers. Il serra les dents. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser aller.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Dearka garda le silence avant de répondre à son ami :

- Je crois que j'ai encore foiré.

- Dearka, des milliers de gens sont en train de faire des recherches sur Miriallia Haw actuellement. Votre passé va être déterré et tu vas devoir répondre à des milliers de questions. Alors quand je t'en pose une, réponds-moi clairement !

- Il y a un complot. Je ne sais pas encore lequel. Je ne sais pas d'où à où il s'étend. Je ne sais pas si Miriallia en fait partie.

- Parfois, je me demande vraiment si tu le fais exprès. Je pensais que tu avais tourné la page avec cette fille ! Tout n'a pas été désarmé ?

- Officiellement, presque tout. Mais il y a quelque chose de louche. Est-ce que mon lieutenant t'a parlé de...

- Oui. Il devrait te transmettre les résultats dans l'heure.

Dearka acquiesça et ne dit plus rien. Yzac s'emporta :

- Dearka !

Son ami sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- N'attends pas que tout te tombe dessus. Agis.

Dearka eut un grand sourire. Yzac avait raison, comme d'habitude. À cet instant précis, Jast apparut sur l'écran, derrière le commandant Joule.

- Mes respects, commandant.

Dearka le salua d'un signe de tête. Il arrivait au bon moment. Et déjà, il se sentait moins abattu.

- Que donnent les résultats, lieutenant ?

Ted Jast n'hésita pas et répondit directement :

- Je pense avoir trouvé le lien, commandant. Tous ceux que vous avez arrêté, et il n'y a pas d'exception, n'aiment pas les Naturels. Soit leur famille a été massacrée par les Forces Fédérales Terriennes durant la guerre, soit ce sont des militants anti-Blue Cosmos.

La révélation était de taille. C'était comme si, d'un coup, tout s'éclairait. C'était donc ça ! Il n'y aurait jamais cru, s'il n'en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux. Et d'une certaine façon, Dearka était surpris que, plusieurs années après la fin de la guerre, de telles haines soient encore à l'œuvre. La rapidité de Jast impressionnait les deux commandants et Dearka se promit de l'augmenter. Il hocha la tête et félicita Jast :

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Envoyez-moi votre dossier, lieutenant. J'ai maintenant du pain sur la planche.

Il avait des interrogatoires à mener, un capitaine à aller voir, des réponses à fournir et une interdiction de retour à ordonner.

* * *

Miriallia et Niamh se retrouvèrent dans leur hôtel sans avoir échangé un mot. La première chose que fit Miriallia fut de se jeter sur un téléphone et d'appeler Gibraltar. Niamh la regardait faire sans rien dire. On lui refusa la communication avec le commandant et on lui signala que les journalistes n'étaient plus les bienvenus dans la base, que d'ailleurs elle était priée de donner son adresse pour qu'un militaire puisse venir récupérer la jeep. La nouvelle ébranla Miriallia et elle faillit se mettre à pleurer. Incapable de lâcher prise, elle recommença, exigea d'entendre de la bouche du commandant l'interdiction. Et comme elle y avait droit, du fait de la procédure applicable aux journalistes détenant une permission exceptionnelle, on finit par la mettre en ligne avec le commandant Elthman. Le cœur de Miriallia battait à tout rompre. Elle se lança dès qu'elle entendit :

- Commandant Elthman.

- Dearka ? C'est Miriallia, j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire, il...

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix froide et impersonnelle, presque terrifiante.

- Mademoiselle Haw, vous êtes devenue _persona_ _non__ grata_ à Gibraltar. Maintenant que vous avez la certitude que l'ordre émane de moi, veuillez cesser d'importuner le service de communication de la base.

Il raccrocha au nez d'une Miriallia complètement abasourdie. Elle était en plein cauchemar, c'était l'unique explication plausible ! La seule présence de Niamh l'empêcha de s'effondrer en pleurs, mais une larme échappa à son contrôle et coula lentement le long de sa joue. Osant à peine affronter Niamh du regard, elle garda le silence jusqu'à retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Ce ne fut que devant un chocolat chaud monté par le service de l'hôtel que Miriallia s'aventura à commencer. Les mots tombèrent de sa bouche, durs mais vrais.

- Il y a des armes de destruction massive à Gibraltar.

Niamh eut un sourire ironique. Ainsi, Miriallia le savait ! Alors cela valait la peine d'avoir attendu que sa collègue de _L'épervier_ puisse en parler, de l'avoir laissée reprendre ses esprits et d'avoir patienté pendant son indécision. Soulagée d'avoir entendu cette confession, elle répondit simplement :

- Je sais.

Miriallia eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. Estomaquée, elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis lança un regard admiratif à son amie. Elle aussi avait percé le secret de la base de ZAFT ? Tant mieux, les explications iraient plus vite. Admirative envers son amie qui avait su parvenir aux mêmes déductions qu'elle, Miriallia demanda :

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Hier midi. J'ai couru pour te le dire et je t'ai vu en plein flirt avec le commandant. Tu le couvres, n'est-ce pas ?

Miriallia écarquilla les yeux. _Mais...__elle __est __à__ des __kilomètres __de __la __vérité__ !_ Elle s'insurgea aussitôt, montant le volume sans même s'en apercevoir :

- Pas du tout ! Justement, mon grand problème, ce qui me désespère, c'est de ne _pas__ savoir_ s'il est lié à cette affaire ou non !

Surprise, Niamh demanda :

- Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit dans la jeep, ce matin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

Ce fut au tour de Miriallia d'être surprise. Elle bégaya :

- Mais... il y avait un mouchard dans cette jeep, non ? C'était pour ça que toi tu te taisais !

Devant l'immense quiproquo, Niamh ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était incroyable que leur vision de l'affaire soit à ce point différente et biaisée par un tel malentendu ! Niamh avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas accepté d'écouter les explications de Miriallia, si elle avait continué dans la voie de ses hypothèses. Heureusement qu'elle était montée dans la jeep avec elle !

- Non. Je n'avais pas pensé au mouchard, tu as peut-être raison, d'ailleurs. Moi, je me taisais parce que je pensais qu'autrefois, tu avais trahi les Forces Fédérales Terriennes en ayant un _boyfriend_ Coordinateur, et que maintenant, tu trahissait la paix en fermant les yeux.

Miriallia eut l'air tellement malheureuse que Niamh regretta ses paroles. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car Miriallia répondit abruptement :

- J'aime Dearka. Je ne me l'explique pas. Mais ce que tu penses n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas trahi mon camp. À aucun moment. Et si j'ai pleuré, c'est justement à cause de ça. Dearka Elthman est difficile à cerner, mais de ce que je connais de lui, il serait le dernier à vouloir une guerre !

D'un ton grave, Niamh répliqua aussitôt :

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai parlé trop vite : oublie ce que je viens de dire. Et raconte-moi.

Alors Miriallia raconta. Tout. Elle lui expliqua ce qui les avait lié et ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle lui exposa ses craintes et lui confia ses peines, elle qui ne se dévoilait jamais. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec lui et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et étrangement, elle se sentit mieux après. Elle avait oublié que le simple fait de parler à quelqu'un puisse avoir un tel effet apaisant.

Pour Niamh, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place. D'une voix très douce, prenant pour la première fois la parole depuis que Miriallia avait tout dit, elle dit :

- _Your __love __was __an __accident... __isn't __?_

Et Miriallia se sentit étrangement soutenue par cette constatation. Elle pensa à Dearka et à ses mains sur son corps. Bien sûr que si, elle l'aimait. Elle était perdue, de ce point de vue-là. Elle se rendait compte à quel point sa tentative pour le nier avait échoué. Et elle ne pourrait pas retourner à Gibraltar, ni même le revoir... La main de Niamh sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité :

- Vous êtes séparés par vos uniformes...

Miriallia réagit rapidement, pressée de démentir :

- Même pas. Ce n'est plus le cas.

_Alors,__ pourquoi __cette __persistante __impression__ qu'ils __étaient __l'un __contre __l'autre __?_ Miriallia en aurait hurlé. Tout était allé de mal en pis, depuis son réveil dans les bras de Dearka. Soulagée de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ses sentiments mais désespérée et frustrée d'avoir été écartée de Gibraltar, Miriallia leva un regard perdu sur Niamh. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que lui restait-il comme alternative ? Si seulement elle ne s'était pas sentie tellement humiliée... elle lui aurait tout expliqué.

Miriallia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si elle était restée, si elle avait soupiré en se blottissant dans ses bras. Y aurait-il eu un « nous » ? Un... couple ? Un Coordinateur et une Naturelle ? La jeune femme rougit. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait s'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet ?

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Sans doute était-ce mieux pour eux deux qu'ils ne se revoient pas. Elle repensa à Flay. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des difficultés qui avaient surgi entre elle et Kira. Elle ne supporterait pas de se sentir aussi inutile que Flay. Miriallia repensait toujours à ses premières années de guerre comme étant la mort de leur insouciance, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Flay, morte durant la dernière grande bataille, elle se disait que son amie avait particulièrement encaissé. Elle avait été poussée à bout plus tôt que les étudiants embarqués à bord de l'_Archangel_, mais pas de la même façon qu'eux. Flay... que serait-elle devenue, si l'on n'avait pas ouvert le feu sur sa navette ? Que lui aurait-elle dit ?

De fil en aiguille, à force de penser aux seules personnes de son entourage vivant un amour mixte, Miriallia se souvint de l'image qu'elle gardait d'Asran et Cagalli au mariage de Kira et Asran. C'était un couple qui fonctionnait, elle le savait. Mais ils partageaient beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne partageait pas et ne partagerait jamais avec Dearka. En même temps, Dearka et elle étaient très différents d'Asran et Cagalli. L'espace d'un instant, Miriallia eut la folle envie d'appeler Cagalli, en dépit de la distance et du moment, pour lui parler... lui dire n'importe quoi, et entendre ce qu'elle pensait du fait qu'Asran était un Coordinateur et elle pas. Un sourire amer éclaira le visage de Miriallia. Elle était vraiment atteinte, d'en arriver à penser un truc pareil ? Hormis l'écouter avec des yeux ronds, que pourrait lui dire Cagalli ? Miriallia soupira. De toute façon, Dearka ne voulait plus lui parler.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien oublier l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait, sa voix tendre et ses caresses, les yeux de Miriallia tombèrent sur Niamh, qui souriait d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute : son amie avait une idée, et visiblement pas des moindres.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Dearka pour se calmer, après l'appel de Miriallia. Non seulement il avait l'impression que tout le service de communication s'était amusé à écouter sa réplique tranchante, mais en plus, sa réponse désagréable le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Même embourbé jusqu'au cou, il accordait encore de l'importance à ce que Miriallia pensait de lui. Il était irrécupérable. Et pourtant, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû écouter Miriallia. Il voulait croire qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit quelque chose sur le plan professionnel. Non, en fait, il espérait de toutes ses forces – il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture – qu'elle l'appelait pour lui dire qu'elle... oui, qu'elle l'aimait, merde ! Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que toute la base soit au courant, comme c'était le cas avec les communications extérieures. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec cette histoire vieille de quatre ans que tout le monde allait lui ressortir à la figure. Et de toute façon, c'était pas comme si elle avait été sur le point de lui dire ça...

L'interphone de sa porte retentit, le sortant de ses pensées. Las, Dearka prit la communication et découvrit avec surprise l'image de Takamura. Le capitaine se tenait devant son bureau, visiblement impatient de lui parler, mais toujours aussi peu aimable et raide. Dearka fut à deux doigts de se prétendre indisposé. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de subir les remontrances de Takamura sur le sujet Miriallia, il allait assez mal comme ça. Mais il s'était promis de parler avec lui de l'escadron isolé dont Jast avait découvert la mèche, aussi répondit-il sans se laisser abattre :

- Capitaine Takamura, entrez.

Il appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'ouverture de la porte et salua le capitaine. Après lui avoir présenté ses respects, Takamura commença :

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à discuter, commandant.

Dearka haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il attendait. Aussi répliqua-t-il :

- Je n'ai nul besoin de commentaires sur la journaliste. Ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi date d'il y a plusieurs années et ne concerne personne d'autre que nous.

- Je le savais.

Surpris, Dearka croisa le regard de Takamura et y découvrit avec surprise une étincelle de sympathie.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Non sans satisfaction, Takamura répondit :

- Je le savais. Je suis tout de même le capitaine des renseignements, dans cette base. Je savais parfaitement ce qui vous liait à Miriallia Haw. Si j'ai gardé l'information pour moi, c'était parce que cela ne nous concernait effectivement pas. Mais soyez certain que s'il avait été avéré qu'elle allait trop loin, j'aurais tout déterré.

Dearka, abasourdi, fit une moue ironique. Quel enfoiré que ce Takamura... lui annoncer ça avec le sourire, en plus... En revanche, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Gibraltar, Dearka eut de l'estime pour le capitaine au regard de glace. Quoi qu'il en dise, il avait gardé l'information secrète. Au risque de se le voir également reproché.

- Bien. Voilà qui explique certaines choses. Je vous écoute.

- Vous auriez dû renvoyer la journaliste dès le départ, quand je l'ai surprise dans le secteur maritime alors qu'elle avait donné un horaire différent de sa journée.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Dearka pour comprendre l'importance de la nouvelle que Takamura lui donnait. _C'est __pas __vrai..._ Les connexions se faisaient, lentement mais sûrement. Il comprenait enfin. Alors comme ça, Severi avait fait double jeu ? Jamais Severi n'avait mentionné de départ de Miriallia vers le secteur maritime. Mais alors... dans quoi est-ce qu'elle était impliquée ? Quel était le but poursuivi par Severi, quand il lui mentait délibérément sur l'horaire de Miriallia ? Qu'est-ce que Miriallia avait failli lui dire ? Se retenant à grand peine de bondir pour se jeter sur un téléphone et faire comparaître Severi, Dearka soutint le regard de Takamura :

- Vous auriez dû me parler bien plus tôt, capitaine. Dans le secteur maritime, dites-vous ?

Dearka marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner :

- Je voulais vous voir, en fait, capitaine. Vous m'expliquerez tous vos griefs plus tard. Vous le savez, le lieutenant Feroe a été mis aux arrêts.

À contrecœur, Takamura répondit :

- Je sais. Cela fait partie des choses dont je voudrais vous entretenir. Je pensais visiter cet escadron plus tard, mais vous avez visiblement opté pour un ordre différent dans vos inspections d'escadron. Cherchons-nous la même chose, Commandant ?

Dearka apprécia toute la subtilité de Takamura. Soit, il ferait le premier pas.

- Ces armes n'étaient effectivement pas dans ce hangar par hasard. Ils ont commis une erreur, à nous d'en profiter.

La lueur féroce des yeux de Takamura conforta Dearka dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Alors finalement, le traître, c'était Severi... Comment l'amener à faire une erreur, maintenant ? Et Miriallia... quelle était sa place exacte dans l'histoire ? Elle ne pouvait participer à une attaque contre le désarmement alors qu'elle était militante pour les pacifistes ! Pourvu qu'il ne se trompe pas, qu'il ne se laisse pas abuser par l'image de la femme qu'il désirait plus ardemment que jamais... Takamura répondit :

- Gibraltar ne peut se permettre d'être stigmatisée comme la base ayant manœuvré pour conserver son armement. Ces missiles révèlent quelque chose, c'est évident.

- Et l'escadron de Feroe aussi. Tous ses membres sont des militants anti-Blue Cosmos ou des victimes rendues orphelines par la guerre.

Dearka fut passablement satisfait de la surprise de Takamura. Le capitaine hocha la tête, admiratif, avant de dire :

- Feroe n'est qu'un pion. Il y a forcément un capitaine impliqué aussi.

- C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Feroe était sous votre responsabilité. Quelqu'un voulait vous faire accuser, ou du moins vous faire paraître comme le parfait coupable.

Dearka n'aurait pas cru possible de voir pâlir Takamura, ce fut pourtant le cas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser que je ne suis pas à la tête de cette affaire ?

Dearka considéra qu'il pouvait se la jouer – Miriallia l'aurait traité de gamin, pensa-t-il avec effarement, soudain désespéré à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir – et répondit :

- Parce que vous êtes là. Parce que vous avez inspecté les mêmes escadrons que moi. Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de consciencieux.

Takamura regarda Dearka, conscient que beaucoup de choses se jouaient. Ce fut le Commandant qui fit le premier pas :

- Vous venez interroger l'escadron de Feroe avec moi, capitaine ?

La réponse fusa :

- Ce sera un honneur, commandant.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà longtemps - trop longtemps - que je n'avais pas fait de mise à jour. Je me suis un peu éloignée du site, mais en relisant ma fic, récemment, j'ai retrouvé l'énergie et la motivation nécessaire pour terminer correctement ! Me voilà de retour, et je devrais retrouver un rythme de parution plus ou moins régulier pour les quelques trois ou quatre chapitres restants. Je remercie en particulier les dernières reviews, qui m'ont vraiment redonné goût à cette fiction ! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes. À bientôt._


	8. Reviens vers moi

**Chapitre 8 : Reviens vers moi**

Dearka n'était pas vraiment rôdé aux techniques d'interrogatoire. Il avait été formé pour être pilote d'élite, évoluer dans l'espace aux commandes d'un Mobile Suit et mettre en place des stratégies. Jouer le rôle d'un flic, très peu pour lui. Oh, bien entendu, il avait suivi les quelques formations obligatoires à chaque fois qu'il avait pris du galon, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Takamura, de son côté, semblait beaucoup moins préoccupé. Au vu du secteur qu'il était chargé de superviser, il savait comment obtenir une information. Toutefois, une différence cruciale changeait la donne : il s'agissait cette fois de ses propres escadrons, qui le cernaient parfaitement.

L'escadron Feroe en entier venait d'être mis aux arrêts, et les soldats isolés, sans possibilité de communication. Une fois la lecture du dossier de Jast terminée, les deux hommes avaient mis en place une stratégie qui satisfaisait et Dearka avec son approche plutôt théorique et Takamura avec son approche plutôt pratique. Il fut décidé que lors des interrogatoires, Takamura aurait le rôle du _gentil_, à savoir celui qui se ferait proche des jeunes soldats interrogés, tandis que Dearka aurait le rôle du _méchant_, à savoir celui qui serait sans pitié, froid, sec et cassant. La technique était simple : ils feraient un interrogatoire simultané de l'escadron. Chaque soldat se retrouverait dans une pièce avec un haut gradé choisi par Takamura. Dearka et Takamura passeraient d'interrogatoire en interrogatoire et s'acharneraient sur le plus susceptible de craquer. Toujours grâce au dossier de Jast, ils choisirent soigneusement leur première cible : un jeune homme à peine âgé de quinze ans, plutôt introverti, apparemment rapidement honteux quand quelque chose d'anormal arrivait.

Quand le soldat fut introduit dans la pièce où ils l'attendaient, Dearka songea que ce n'était encore qu'un gamin. Sa tâche lui parut soudainement bien rude. Toutefois, aussi jeune que soit le soldat, il avait trahi. Et sa jeunesse ne justifiait pas son acte. Il était engagé dans l'armée, avait parfaitement conscience de ses actes et de leurs conséquences... son implication dans cette affaire lui coûterait cher. Pour autant que Dearka et Takamura parviennent à les faire craquer. Dearka n'hésita pas, alors que le gamin lui rappelait sa propre adolescence dans les escadrons d'élite. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur lui. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il attendit que le jeune homme s'installe et commença sans plus attendre :

- Vous êtes bien Duncan Wilson ?

- Oui, Commandant.

- Depuis combien de temps appartenez-vous à l'escadron Feroe ?

- Cinq mois, Commandant.

Pour la première fois, Takamura se mêla de la conversation :

- Tout cela est consigné dans les rapports, Commandant.

Dearka haussa un sourcil qui ne présageait rien de bon et répondit froidement :

- Votre droit d'assister à cet interrogatoire ne vous donne pas celui de m'interrompre, capitaine.

Takamura lui jeta un regard de glace, et le soulagement qui se peignit dans les yeux du gamin conforta Dearka dans l'idée qu'ils avaient opté pour le bon procédé. Refrénant toute pitié envers le soldat, il reprit :

- Donnez-moi votre horaire de la semaine dernière.

Un éclair victorieux passa dans les yeux du soldat Wilson, et Dearka comprit qu'il ne ferait pas d'erreur, du moins pas à cet endroit-là.

- Il s'agissait de l'horaire ordinaire de notre escadron. Nous avons des cours théoriques de 8h à 10h30, puis une pause jusqu'à 11h, puis des manœuvres terrestres jusqu'à 13h, une pause jusqu'à 14h, des manœuvres en simulation spatiale jusqu'à 16h, une pause jusqu'à 16h30 et enfin des manœuvres spécialisées. Ce mardi, nous avons fait des entraînements commandos sur le secteur ouest. Et dès mercredi, nous avons suivi l'escadron Bartle, puisque vous avez démis le lieutenant Feroe.

- Votre adaptation au rythme de l'escadron Bartle a-t-elle été difficile ?

- Oui.

Dearka se demanda un instant si Wilson avait conscience du fait qu'il lui avouait que son escadron ne tournait pas rond. L'adaptation à l'escadron Bartle n'aurait dû poser aucun problème : il s'agissait du même type d'escadron.

- Pourquoi ?

Le soldat se sentit rougir, comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait été trop vite.

- Les manœuvres sont différentes, et sortir de son train de vie n'est pas toujours évident.

- Différentes, c'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien... Ils n'ont pas la même vision que nous de la manière dont il convient d'exécuter les manœuvres.

Dearka considéra le jeune homme avec un brin d'ahurissement.

- Vous avez conscience que cela révèle des lacunes graves dans votre apprentissage et étaye la théorie selon laquelle votre escadron ne suivait pas son horaire habituel de manière systématique ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Wilson parvint à conserver son sang-froid, mais Dearka aurait juré qu'il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans sa veste. Ses oreilles étaient rouges, preuve qu'il réalisait la teneur de son aveu. Dearka changea de sujet.

- Avec quels soldats avez-vous l'habitude de passer votre temps libre ?

- Les soldats McGill, Anderson et Baratt.

- D'où les connaissez-vous ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dès nos premiers jours sous l'uniforme des pilotes d'élite.

- Les réseaux sociaux indiquent que vous comptez Hoster McGill parmi vos connaissances depuis de nombreuses années.

Les yeux de Wilson roulèrent de surprise.

- Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré avant Gibraltar. Il appartenait comme moi à... à un réseau de jeunes gens.

Dearka ne le laissa pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il voulait entendre de sa bouche ce que Jast lui avait appris.

- Quel genre de réseau ?

Les yeux de Wilson se réduisirent à deux fentes.

- Le genre qui lutte pour les droits des Coordinateurs.

- Et qui organise des attentats à l'encontre de Naturels ?

- Non ! Vous pervertissez mes réponses.

- Et vous choisissez trop soigneusement vos mots. Selon les archives des forces de l'ordre, vous avez été interpelé pour vandalisme juvénile. Et quels locaux étaient visés, dites-moi ?

- Le Blue Cosmos ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'exister !

Dearka était entièrement d'accord avec le principe il n'envoyait pas pour autant des cocktails Molotov sur leurs voitures. Le commandant soupira.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

- Je vous demande pardon, Commandant ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de la gravité des faits ! Nous sommes en train de faire un détour par votre passé mais vous savez pertinemment ce que nous attendons. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de jouer les grands durs et de me dire ce que vous cachez ! Je peux déterrer tout votre passé et vos mensonges vont déjà vous valoir de sérieux ennuis. Faire traîner cet interrogatoire ne joue qu'en votre défaveur.

Le soldat regarda Dearka avec un regard parfaitement neutre.

- Je ne...

Ils furent coupés par un homme venu chercher Dearka :

- Commandant Elthman. L'interrogatoire 3 nécessite votre présence.

- J'arrive.

Et Dearka sortit de la pièce. Automatiquement, les épaules du jeune Wilson s'affaissèrent et il parut soulagé. Demeuré seul avec le soldat, Takamura s'installa à la place de Dearka. D'un air compréhensif, il lâcha :

- Je comprends que ce soit dur. Je suppose que c'est la première fois que vous subissez un interrogatoire ?

- Oui.

La détresse du jeune soldat était presque palpable. Takamura soupira, puis dit :

- Cette affaire prend des proportions délirantes. Vos amis sont également interrogés, et pour le moment, vous avez dit des choses contradictoires. Où étiez-vous donc, pendant ce fichu mardi après-midi ?

Le soldat sembla lutter pendant de longues secondes, mais Takamura voyait bien qu'il commençait à perdre pied. Ses yeux reflétaient l'affolement, et il en profita pour pousser son avantage :

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas trop tard pour éviter de lourdes sanctions. Vous avez peut-être seulement été mal entouré...

- Les sanctions seront terribles !

Le cri venait du cœur. Mais Takamura le tenait : il avait enfin avoué avoir fait quelque chose de terriblement répréhensible. Dearka, depuis l'extérieur, assistait à la suite de l'interrogatoire, admiratif devant la manœuvre de Takamura, et malade à l'idée qu'un gamin de son âge ait joué avec les armes nucléaires. Une profonde colère lui tordait l'estomac. Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il jouait avec des milliers de vies ? Non, certainement pas. L'envie de retourner directement dans la pièce et de le frapper jusqu'à se sentir soulagé était de plus en plus forte. Takamura, lui, continuait son rôle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Nous... je... Nous avons suivi les ordres du capitaine Severi ! Et si je vous en dis plus, il me tuera !

Dearka sut aussitôt qu'il devait retourner dans la salle, _maintenant_. Il entra à nouveau la pièce d'interrogatoire et se tourna vers Takamura :

- C'est bon, oublie celui-ci, le soldat Anderson a parlé.

Takamura se releva, prêt à suivre Dearka. Le jeune pilote semblait au bord de l'hystérie. Il se releva violemment, et s'écria :

- Et bien oui ! Ma famille a été tuée par les Naturels pendant la guerre ! Et le sang appelle le sang ! Tout en moi crie vengeance, et c'est ce que Severi nous a proposé. Et vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, commandant Elthman, c'est _trop tard_.

S'il n'avait eu les nerfs à vif, Dearka aurait sans doute pâli. Pourtant, il ne montra pas son trouble un instant. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers le gamin, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas voir à sa place Miriallia l'accusant d'avoir tué ce... Tollë. Froidement, il lui assena :

- La vengeance est une soumission au passé.

Et il tourna les talons.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Miriallia avait imaginé devant le sourire de Niamh, il ne s'agissait pas de pénétrer Gibraltar de force, ni de publier un démenti dans la presse, ni d'utiliser la jeep de Gibraltar à quelque fin discutable, encore moins de faire apparaître Dearka par enchantement. Non, Niamh entendait seulement utiliser son propre joker pour réclamer une mise en ligne avec le commandant Elthman – après tout, comme Miriallia, elle y avait droit – et en profiter pour lui glisser les mots nécessaires pour l'appâter. Depuis son propre portable, Niamh rappela la base jusqu'à être mise en ligne avec le commandant. Quand enfin elle eut la confirmation qu'elle lui parlait bel et bien, Niamh ne le laissa pas récriminer ni même parler.

- Je sais que vous allez détester, mais rappelez Miriallia Haw sur son numéro de portable, depuis une ligne sécurisée. Je vous conjure de le faire. C'est plus que votre réputation qui est en jeu, je vous l'assure. Les armes...

Seulement, Dearka Elthman lui avait raccroché au nez, à elle aussi. Mais Miriallia refusait de désespérer trop tôt. Comme un noyé se raccroche à sa bouée de sauvetage, elle voulait croire de toutes ses forces que tout n'était pas terminé, pas encore. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne plus être à Gibraltar, et de ne pas avoir pu lui poser sa question. Mais elle osait croire qu'elle le connaissait bien. Il n'avait rien dit à Niamh, alors qu'il avait pris le temps de lui dire, à elle, tout son mépris. Il l'avait écoutée. Et il finirait par rappeler. Il _fallait_ qu'il rappelle.

Quand elle vit le numéro de Sanyon s'afficher sur son portable, Miriallia fut cruellement déçue. Elle attendait un appel de Gibraltar. Toutefois, il était hors de question d'ignorer un tel appel. Même si elle savait que la discussion serait semée de reproches et de sanctions, elle avait trop de respect pour Sanyon pour oser la tenir écartée alors même qu'elle travaillait sous ses couleurs. Et surtout, il était temps de prendre une décision, malgré l'incertitude qui la tenaillait. Miriallia releva le menton avant de prendre l'appel. Elle n'avait plus quinze ans, elle était à même d'assumer ses actes.

- Oui, Sanyon ?

La voix était furibonde et à la limite de la politesse.

- Toi !

Miriallia ne tenta pas de répondre : elle laissa éclater l'orage. Sanyon était trop professionnelle pour se laisser aller à des longues colères puériles. Son ressentiment ne s'éteindrait toutefois pas de sitôt, Miriallia le savait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais bien Dearka Elthman ? À quoi pensais-tu en allant là-bas ?

Trois questions auxquelles Miriallia elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle prit une inspiration, puis répondit lentement, avec une assurance tout neuve qu'elle se découvrait avec surprise :

- J'ignorais que Dearka était le commandant en place à Gibraltar. Autrefois, il était pilote d'élite, je ne savais pas qu'il avait été si loin dans la hiérarchie.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Déjà, Sanyon la coupait.

- Mais _pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas quitté Gibraltar en courant _? C'était évident que votre histoire allait être déterrée ! Est-ce que tu réalises la situation dans laquelle tu mets _L'épervier _? La rédaction est inondée de lettres à ton propos, Miriallia !

Une tranquille assurance habitait Miriallia. Étrangement, la colère de Sanyon lui rendait ses moyens. Avec un sang-froid qu'elle n'avait pas quelques heures plus tôt, elle répondit :

- Je suis une _freelance_. Notre collaboration était exceptionnelle. N'hésite pas à mettre tous les torts sur moi. Tu peux d'ailleurs me retirer les couleurs de _L'épervier_, je n'ai de toute façon plus accès à Gibraltar.

Elle crut que Sanyon s'étouffait de rage.

- Je m'en fiche, Miriallia, tu entends ? Je m'en _fous _! Je viens de perdre mon meilleur reporter parce que tu n'as pas pu tenir tes hormones sous contrôle !

Miriallia pensa à Dearka. Il l'avait rejetée et pourtant, elle assumait, comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible, ce qui était arrivé. Elle refusait de le renier, c'était aussi simple que ça. Qu'il soit Coordinateur restait une différence entre eux, plus un fossé infranchissable. En détachant bien ses mots, elle répliqua :

- Est-ce que tu t'es demandée un seul instant ce que j'avais ressenti, Sanyon ? J'ai perdu mon objectivité dans ce dossier, je le sais. Mais je t'interdis de penser que j'ai participé à un complot ou quelque chose dans le genre, ne serait-ce que parce que _tu me connais_. Tu sais qui je suis. J'aurais dû démissionner, c'est vrai, et je m'excuse pour ce manque de clairvoyance. Je renonce d'ailleurs à toute prétention de salaire pour ce travail.

- Ah oui, parfait ! Tu ne rends pas de reportage et _L'Echo_ publie l'excellent travail de Niamh Eanrig, c'est ça ? Je devrais t'attaquer en justice tellement ton acte nous porte préjudice !

Miriallia allait répondre quand Niamh lui fit un petit geste inattendu. Abasourdie, Miriallia comprit que son amie voulait parler à Sanyon. Elle refusa d'un geste ferme. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'être protégée, elle pouvait faire face. Comprenant, son amie murmura :

- Co-signons ce reportage.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Sanyon tempêta :

- Miriallia ? Miriallia ! Tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

- Oui. Sanyon. Niamh vient de me faire une proposition. Nous pensons co-signer le reportage. Nous diviserons le travail en deux parties pour que chaque journal y trouve son compte.

Ce fut au tour de Sanyon de se taire. Puis, presque aussitôt :

- C'est d'un ridicule consommé. Du jamais vu, une solution infantile.

- C'est pourtant tout ce que j'ai à proposer.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui figure dans ton contrat.

- Je sais. Je répète. Pour la peine, je renonce à mon salaire.

- Je t'appelais pour te dire que _L'épervier_ ne souhaite plus collaborer avec toi, à l'avenir.

Miriallia s'y attendait. Elle hocha lentement la tête, même si Sanyon ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Je suppose donc que c'est un adieu ?

- Tu as été notre meilleure collaboratrice et tu le sais. Quand tout se sera tassé, nous irons boire un verre ensemble.

Miriallia comprit que c'était la manière de Sanyon de lui dire à quel point elle l'estimait, en dépit de tout. Une façon brutale, autoritaire, maladroite mais sincère.

- Faisons comme ça.

Miriallia hésita un infime instant, puis se lança.

- Sanyon, je voudrais te demander une dernière chose. Qui est la source qui t'a mise sur la piste de Gibraltar à temps pour que tu puisses me placer là-bas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

- C'est important. C'est à titre personnel.

- Un appel anonyme.

Miriallia ferma les yeux. La piste s'arrêtait là. Elle n'insista pas, la fin de son contrat le plus lucratif lui coûtant suffisamment. Travailler avec _L'épervier_ avait beaucoup signifié pour elle, en particulier parce que leur vision d'ensemble de la situation post-conflit était la même. Un véritable pan de sa vie se terminait, et elle ne parvenait pas à regretter son choix. Il devenait nécessaire si elle voulait... Elle devait d'abord parler à Dearka. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, eut un sourire triste que Sanyon ne devina pas, et conclut :

- Merci, Sanyon. Merci pour tout et... désolée.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Seulement la tonalité indiquant que la rédactrice en chef de _L'épervier _avait raccroché. Dans un état un peu second, Miriallia reposa son portable. Inquiète, Niamh l'observait. La journaliste de _L'Echo_ finit par dire :

- Pourquoi voulais-tu le nom de la source ? Tu soupçonnes quelque chose ?

Miriallia eut un soupir.

- C'est juste une intuition. Niamh, tu es le meilleur reporter de _L'Echo_, n'est-ce pas ? Il était évident que tu serais celle qu'on mettrait sur l'affaire ?

Fronçant les sourcils, rougissant de manière tout à fait inattendue, Niamh répondit prudemment :

- Je pense que _meilleure_ est un bien grand terme, mais oui, il était logique qu'Ian fasse appel à moi.

Miriallia l'observa un instant, encore incertaine.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître alambiqué, mais je crois que notre présence n'était pas un hasard. Que quelqu'un voulait que _nous_ soyons envoyées à Gibraltar. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un dans cette base, même de loin ?

Niamh comprit aussitôt ce dont il était question. Avec ce que lui avait soufflé Miriallia, elle fit les liens et devina que sa question de départ avait été « Pourquoi _L'Echo _et _L'épervier_, entre mille ? ». Des journaux à tendance pacifiste, il y en avait d'autres. Pourquoi donner à ces deux-là les chances les plus fortes d'emporter les deux seules places ouvertes aux journalistes à Gibraltar ? Pourquoi leur donner une longueur d'avance ? Pourquoi... _elles _? Elle comprit que Miriallia avait percé à jour ce qu'elle espérait garder secret. Ce qui pouvait lui valoir autant d'ennuis qu'à Miriallia. Et elle ne pensa même pas à nier. Elle devait au moins ça à sa collègue. Lentement, elle répondit :

- Je... mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais six ans. Ma mère s'est remariée avec un Coordinateur. De lui, elle a eu un enfant, Coordinateur lui aussi. J'ai très peu de contacts avec lui mais... il est capitaine en faction à Gibraltar.

- Qui ça ? souffla Miriallia, estomaquée d'avoir vu juste.

- Le capitaine Phail. Nous... ne nous entendons pas. Je ne lui ai pas parlé, pas même une seule fois, depuis mon arrivée à Gibraltar. Mais si ce lien avait été découvert, j'aurais dû quitter la base, je le sais.

Miriallia garda le silence et serra la main de Niamh. Elles se comprenaient, maintenant. Il leur manquait de nombreux éléments dans l'affaire, mais elles étaient au moins certaines que quelqu'un – ce même quelqu'un qui cachait des armes de destruction massive – avait délibérément choisi les journalistes acceptés sur le territoire de la base, afin de pouvoir entamer leur crédibilité. Les journalistes éloignés, il n'y avait plus de fouineurs gênants. Mais jusqu'à quel point les armes de Gibraltar étaient-elles un danger immédiat ? Est-ce qu'un plan de l'envergure d'Héliopolis allait s'enclencher, ou est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de sortie de secours pour le cas où la fragile paix tournait mal ?

- Il faut déterminer l'identité de la source de Sanyon. Et nous pourrons remonter à celui qui est derrière les armes, j'en suis certaine.

D'un même mouvement, les deux femmes jetèrent un œil sur le portable qui ne sonnait pas. En étaient-elles réduites à ça ? Attendre un appel ? Ne valait-il mieux pas cesser de miser sur Dearka et faire savoir ce qu'elle savaient par la presse, dont elles connaissaient parfaitement les rouages ? Un nouvel éclair de compréhension passa entre elles. Ce fut Niamh qui osa mettre une limite.

- Passé 21h, nous passons à l'action.

Miriallia acquiesça. En priant pour qu'elles ne regrettent pas amèrement leur choix. Beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu pour qu'elles puissent se permettre de louvoyer trop longtemps. Pour changer de sujet, elle soupira :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu proposes qu'on signe ensemble ce reportage.

- Et pourtant, je sors gagnante. Ta réputation est telle que je serai la bénéficiaire principale d'une telle association.

Miriallia sourit. C'était vrai, mais c'était également la preuve d'un élan inattendu d'amitié qui les avait poussées l'une vers l'autre. Elle hocha la tête d'un air convenu puis continua :

- Au moins suis-je en ordre avec Sanyon, maintenant.

Niamh redevint grave. La teneur de la discussion entre Miriallia et sa rédactrice en chef n'avait été mise de côté que le temps d'éclaircir l'histoire de la source. Demeurait un fait impensable quelques jours plus tôt : Miriallia se retirait plus ou moins du monde journalistique, et sans que ça ne lui fasse grand effet, visiblement.

- Miriallia... tu es en train de renoncer à quoi, exactement ?

La réponse jaillit de sa bouche avant même qu'elle n'ait réfléchi. Elle n'était pas impulsive, tout s'imbriquait parfaitement. Ses pensées étaient limpides, et pour peu qu'elle parvienne à parler à Dearka, tout s'arrangerait... Miriallia sourit et répondit, une véritable étincelle dans le regard :

- Je réduis l'écart entre nous.

* * *

Arrêter le capitaine Severi fit scandale dans toute la base, mais personne n'osa discuter les ordres du commandant Elthman. Toutefois, au fil des heures, force fut de se rendre à l'évidence : impossible de localiser les armes en question. Takamura et Dearka eurent beau déployer des trésors de persuasion, de menaces, de promesses, rien n'y fit. Et les mots du soldat Wilson – depuis alité à l'infirmerie pour crise d'angoisse – leur rappelaient qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps. Si c'était _trop tard_, est-ce qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux ? Est-ce que Gibraltar allait leur exploser à la figure, anéantir tout le monde, discréditer ZAFT et empêcher Dearka de jamais revoir Miriallia ? Plus personne ne craquait. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient été sur le point d'autoriser la torture, avant d'être arrêtés par leur propre sens moral. Toutefois, que pesait une question d'éthique face à la vie de plusieurs milliers de personnes ? Severi semblait inébranlable. Clamant son innocence dès le départ, il avait déjà enclenché toutes les procédures nécessaires pour la reconnaissance qu'il avait été arrêté sans les preuves nécessaires et qu'il était seulement victime de diffamation. Parallèlement, Dearka savait pertinemment qu'il préparait un dossier demandant sa destitution. Ils étaient dans l'impasse. Ils avaient beau avoir envoyé des démineurs passer le terrain de Gibraltar au peigne fin, il faudrait des semaines avant que l'ensemble de la base soit sécurisé et qu'une potentielle cache soit repérée. Takamura affirmait que c'était une question d'heures avant que les plus faibles ne vendent la mèche, mais Dearka lisait dans leurs yeux une farouche volonté, qui pouvait tenir le temps nécessaire à ce que... ce _trop tard _se concrétise.

En retournant à son bureau chercher un dossier, Dearka réalisa qu'il voulait parler, voir et toucher une dernière fois Miriallia avant sa disgrâce. C'était un désir tellement profondément ancré en lui qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir cédé plus tôt. Il était même prêt à la supplier. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle exigerait de lui, il répondrait à toutes ses questions. C'était comme la capitulation du dernier bastion. Et il pouvait bien se permettre de prendre ces quelques minutes pour lui après les heures et les heures qu'il venait de passer avec Takamura à interroger les suspects. Il n'avait pas osé rappeler Miriallia alors que toute la base n'attendait que de voir sa réaction, mais maintenant, il s'en fichait. En outre, il était dans son bureau, seul. Il décrocha le téléphone, sécurisa la ligne et composa le numéro de Miriallia.

* * *

_Voilà pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre mettra sans doute un peu plus de temps à arriver - mais vous n'en êtes pas à ça près, si ? - et devrait plus ou moins nous approcher du dénouement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. En cette période de fêtes, je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur pour l'année à venir !_


	9. Mon cœur bat toujours pour toi

**Chapitre 9 : Mon cœur bat toujours pour toi**

Miriallia décrocha aussitôt.

- Allô, Dearka ?

Le simple son de sa voix lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle semblait à l'affût, même _heureuse_ de l'entendre. Et c'était son prénom qu'elle avait prononcé. Il tenta de se souvenir qu'il était en colère contre elle, qu'il lui en voulait pour mille raisons, mais ses paroles dépassaient ses pensées.

- Miriallia.

De son côté, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Par où commencer ? Que voulait-il entendre en premier ? Les armes, oui, _les armes_. Elle osait. Alors qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa fichue question, elle lui faisait confiance, parce qu'elle l'aimait trop pour douter encore. Elle pariait tout, et _maintenant_.

- Dearka, il y a des armes de destruction massive à Gibraltar, dans le secteur Est. J'ai les photos, je peux te les envoyer.

Dearka s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas _à ça_. Il cligna des yeux, sous le choc, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Comment diable était-elle au courant ? Comment, mais _comment_ est-ce qu'elle détenait la clé du problème insoluble qui le menaçait ? Depuis quand était-elle la solution évidente à tout ce qui le tenaillait ? La gratitude lui serra la gorge. Elle ne se jouait pas de lui, et elle lui révélait ce dont il avait besoin. Ainsi, c'était ça qu'elle voulait lui dire quelques heures plus tôt, pas de stupides mots d'amours... D'une voix rauque, il demanda :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai assisté à la mise sous terre des armes. Je voulais... je t'en aurais parlé, Dearka, mais j'avais tellement _peur_...

Il fallut quelques instants avant que Dearka ne saisisse l'étendue de la situation. La colère l'enflamma aussitôt, avec une violence et une force qui le laissa pantelant. La simple idée qu'elle ait pu croire, qu'elle ait _osé _imaginer que... qu'il... Il explosa.

- Mais _peur de quoi_, Miriallia ? Nous nous connaissons suffisamment pour que... pour que...

La rage l'étouffait. Il devinait aisément ce qu'elle avait craint, et c'était inacceptable. Elle avait si peu d'estime pour lui ? Alors qu'ils avaient lutté ensemble pour la paix, à l'époque ? Alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait de la guerre ? Alors qu'ils avaient tant partagé ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire !

- Alors c'était ça, la question que tu voulais me poser ce matin-là ? Si je voulais déclencher une guerre de l'ampleur de ce que nous avons connu et combattu ?

Miriallia l'avait, sa réponse. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle était honteuse, mais un tel soulagement déferlait sur elle qu'elle se sentit désemparée. Elle était enfin certaine, et tellement rassurée ! Du ton le plus doux qu'elle puisse trouver, elle répondit :

- Oui.

Dearka ne répondit rien. Il était blessé. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Miriallia venait de l'atteindre au plus profond, et elle ne semblait même pas le réaliser. Tant mieux, d'un certain côté. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle devine sa faiblesse, encore moins qu'elle comprenne le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui. Et le pire, c'était sans doute qu'il devait lui dire merci, parce qu'elle lui avait révélé l'emplacement derrière lequel il courrait. Incapable de prendre une décision, il garda le silence. De toute façon, Miriallia continuait.

- Dearka, est-ce que tu as été remis en question pour... enfin, à cause de moi ?

Il comprit aussitôt à quoi elle faisait allusion. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

- Non. Il n'y a qu'un buzz médiatique. Aprilius1 n'a pas jugé utile de commenter, je crois que c'est suffisamment clair.

Soudainement, il réalisa que tout était ridicule. Leur conversation ne rimait à rien. Miriallia ne l'aimait pas, comme il l'avait espéré de toutes ses tripes : elle l'appelait uniquement pour sauver sa peau. Peut-être par pitié, ou par nostalgie pour le garçon qui sortait avec elle autrefois. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait d'elle ou de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Et lui, il perdait son temps à lui parler – enfin, à _essayer_ de lui parler – alors qu'il avait le secteur Est à faire désarmer, Takamura à mettre au courant, Severi à confronter. Lentement, la voix froide, il reprit :

- Merci, Miriallia. Je suppose que tout est dit, maintenant ?

- Non !

Interloqué, il ne trouva rien à répondre. D'où venait ce... cette _peur_ dans sa voix ?

- Dearka, écoute. Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu... enfin, attends. Je voudrais te revoir. Je n'ai plus envie d'être éloignée de toi. Je...

Des pensées entièrement désordonnées assaillaient Miriallia. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, tout comme elle devinait que Dearka lui en voulait _vraiment_. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais c'était tellement maladroit que... Ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit, ni le moment. Et pourtant, elle savait que si elle ne disait rien d'autre, elle allait le perdre. Et ça lui était intolérable.

- Dearka je t'en prie. Ne raccroche pas.

Supplique entièrement déplacée, trop affolée. Percevait-il seulement qu'elle était au bord des larmes ? Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leur discussion.

- Tu aurais dû commencer par ça.

Le cœur de Miriallia fit une embardée. Elle n'entendait même pas le reproche dans sa voix : il voulait entendre qu'elle espérait le revoir. C'était donc que...

- Je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Lorsque Dearka lui répondit, sa voix était lourde de rancune, de colère et de... désir ? Elle croisa les doigts pour que ce soit le cas.

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans l'hôtel où j'étais descendue pour l'interview, toujours. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis.

- Attends-moi. Je dois régler la situation à Gibraltar. Dès que possible, je viens.

- Je ne peux de toute façon pas sortir, il y a des paparazzis qui surveillent l'hôtel.

Le ton de Dearka devint presque léger.

- Eh bien, nous leur donnerons de quoi se déchaîner.

* * *

Le capitaine Takamura comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait du nouveau quand il vit le commandant Elthman lui _sourire_. La nonchalance exaspérante du plus haut gradé de Gibraltar était de retour, et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier une telle attitude en situation de crise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les mots qui venaient tout simplifier...

- Vous aviez raison, capitaine. Les journalistes sont d'insupportables fouineurs. Mais... il faut leur reconnaître un certain potentiel.

Dearka se ménagea une pause. Avant de quitter son bureau, il avait vérifié grâce aux images satellite que la photo envoyée numériquement par Miriallia sur son portable correspondait à la réalité. Et les détails concordaient.

- Les armes reposent dans le secteur Est.

Takamura resta coi. Il plissa les yeux, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser voir sa surprise :

- Raccommodé avec Miriallia Haw, commandant ?

Dearka haussa un sourcil et ne lui fit même pas l'honneur d'une réplique. L'équipe de désarmement se dirigeait déjà vers l'endroit et il ne voulait pas rater ça. Prenant le volant d'une jeep tandis que Takamura s'installait sur le siège passager, Dearka demanda :

- En tant que capitaine des informations, vous devez bien avoir une petite idée... Comment se fait-il que le général des Forces Fédérales Terriennes ait reconnu l'anonyme Miriallia Haw dans un parterre rempli de journalistes ?

- Vous deviendriez sensible à la pression médiatique, commandant ?

- Alors vous ignorez la réponse à ma question ?

- Il paraît effectivement peu probable qu'un général reconnaisse son profil, en dépit de sa relative célébrité, à moins d'avoir récemment eu à régler une affaire la concernant, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

- Et quel est votre avis ?

- Que quelqu'un a attiré son attention sur elle.

Ça, Dearka en était convaincu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à relier les événements entre eux. Qui aurait pu souhaiter une telle tempête médiatique ?

- Mais dans quel but ?

- Je pense que nous devrions poser cette question au capitaine Severi.

Ils étaient arrivés au point signalé par Miriallia. L'équipe de désarmement avait déjà commencé à travailler. Et sous leurs yeux se révélait ce qui avait traumatisé la jeune femme plusieurs jours auparavant. Des Mobile Suits, visiblement prêts à l'emploi. Dearka se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Pour quand aurait été programmé un coup d'éclat dans le genre d'Heliopolis ? À quel point étaient-ils passés près de la catastrophe ? Il regarda un instant l'équipe de désarmement s'affairer. Déjà, chaque Mobile Suit était démonté, et l'armement systématiquement mis hors d'usage. Il faudrait encore de longues heures pour terminer le travail, mais il avait mené sa mission à bien : Gibraltar était désarmée. Une sourde colère habitait Dearka. Il s'en était fallu de peu, il en avait pleinement conscience. Qu'auraient-ils fait si... Il s'arrêta. Il préférait ne pas y penser, ni envisager les conséquences que ça aurait eu _pour lui_. Il se tourna vers Takamura :

- Je vais voir Severi, maintenant. Si vous voulez venir avec moi, laissez un homme de confiance superviser les opérations.

Takamura aboya quelques ordres brefs puis se tourna simplement vers Dearka :

- Je viens avec vous, Commandant.

* * *

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cellule de Severi, ils comprirent que le capitaine ne leur céderait rien. Droit, habillé avec prestance de l'uniforme, il les attendait comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé. Il les accueillit avec une certaine arrogance :

- Tiens... le Commandant en personne, suivi de son nouvel assistant.

Le regard de Takamura se glaça instantanément, tandis que Dearka feignait l'indifférence. D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes s'assirent face à Severi.

- Comment me décririez-vous votre vie, capitaine ?

- Je crois que le capitaine Takamura a un dossier très complet, commandant. Je vous invite à le consulter et à me poser vos questions sur d'éventuelles zones d'ombre.

- L'impertinence n'améliorera pas votre dossier. Vous en êtes parfaitement conscient, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vous qui allez être muté, commandant.

- Vous passez aux menaces ?

- J'ai déposé ma plainte ce matin.

- Vos incartades se comptent par dizaine, il semblerait. Mais n'ayez crainte : nous avons désarmé votre petit arsenal militaire.

Le silence se fit aussitôt, pesant. Dearka ne lâcha pas Severi du regard, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Vous bluffez.

- Alors vous admettez avoir caché des armes ?

- Si vous en êtes à ce stade-là, Commandant, vous êtes perdu.

- Je pense que c'est vous qui avez perdu, Severi. Je pense que votre dossier est tellement accablant que vous allez être dégradé et emprisonné pour haute trahison. Je pense que vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour vous tirer de là, mais que je suis tout de même là parce que je voudrais... _comprendre_.

Lentement, Dearka prit son portable, sélectionna la photo prise par Miriallia et la montra au capitaine Severi. L'accusé vit rouge et s'emporta quasiment aussitôt :

- Quelle garce. Quelle petite...

Dearka le coupa aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie que le nom de Miriallia soit sali, pas devant lui, et surtout pas par Severi.

- Non. Quel courage.

Et l'admiration perçait dans sa voix.

- J'en étais sûr ! Vous l'aimez encore.

Dearka considéra un instant Severi, qui s'oubliait totalement. Sorti du rôle qu'il s'était donné, il l'attaquait sur le plus absurde des terrains : celui de sa relation avec Miriallia. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire avouer le lien manquant...

- Vous aviez donc connaissance de notre lien ?

La réponse fusa, empreinte de méchanceté :

- Bien entendu ! La base de données de Takamura est des plus efficaces, tout le monde le sait.

Outré, le capitaine Takamura répliqua :

- Mais vous n'y avez pas accès !

- Je me suis débrouillé. Et j'ai longuement cherché dans l'entourage des hommes en faction à Gibraltar des reporters correspondant à ce que je cherchais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alors c'est vraiment votre fouille-merde qui a tout compris, parce que visiblement, vous ne suivez pas... La seule donnée inconnue de l'équation Gibraltar était ces deux places offertes aux journalistes. Il fallait que je puisse les bouter hors de la base rapidement, avant que vous ne remarquiez quoi que ce soit.

Dearka comprit la suite tout seul.

- C'est pour cela que les journaux auxquels elles sont affiliées ont réagi aussi vite ?

- Félicitations, commandant, on dirait que vous commencez à réfléchir.

Dearka ne réagit même pas. Il mesurait l'étendue du plan de Severi. Tout avait été préparé minutieusement, avec un sens du détail effrayant. Quelle folie l'avait poussé dans un tel acte ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ?

- Vous n'allez pas me faire la morale du haut de votre vingtaine, commandant.

- Vous pouvez quand même me dire ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit.

- La suprématie évidente qu'un Coordinateur a sur un Naturel. Vous devez bien avoir une idée de ce que ça fait, non ?

Dearka secoua la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Severi et répondit fermement :

- Non. Vous vous trompez.

Sa véritable pensée, il la garda pour lui. Il n'allait pas servir ses convictions les plus intimes à Severi. Miriallia le lui avait appris : ce n'était pas une question de supériorité ou d'infériorité entre Coordinateurs et Naturels. C'était une question de différences à apprivoiser. D'ailleurs, il préférait mille fois aller la voir elle que perdre son temps avec Severi et essuyer des insultes toujours plus vulgaires. Il se leva et remit son béret.

- Vous savez, capitaine Severi... Vous pensez ce que vous voulez. De toute façon... _c'est trop tard_. Vous pouvez passer aux aveux quand vous le désirez.

Et il tourna les talons, alors que Severi lui hurlait de revenir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'expression amusée et vaguement admirative de Takamura. Il s'en fichait presque. Severi n'était qu'un fou qui avait joué, et perdu. Lui, il avait une femme à aller remercier... et surtout à aller reconquérir.

* * *

Miriallia attendait. Niamh avait pris une autre chambre dans l'hôtel, pour « ne pas gêner quand il arrivera, c'est évident, _honey_ ». Elle travaillait vaguement à l'ébauche de leur grand reportage sur son ordinateur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ou du jour où elle reverrait Dearka. Mais elle était persuadée de le revoir. Il l'avait dit, il viendrait.

Leur appel datait déjà de la veille. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ou alors, très peu. Elle se réveilla avec l'intime conviction qu'il était là, avec elle, et déchanta sitôt l'œil ouvert. Elle avait tout juste grignoté un sandwich à midi. Elle refusait de lire la presse et de se connecter à son mail. Elle ignora même les appels de ses parents. Elle faillit décrocher en voyant le numéro d'Emma Villez s'afficher, puis reporta son attention sur sa partie du reportage. Finalement, elle se lassa d'entendre sonner son portable et le mit sur silencieux, vérifiant à chaque appel qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Dearka.

Et soudainement, voilà qu'on toquait trois coups discrets à sa porte. Elle se précipita – elle aurait tellement voulu rester maîtresse d'elle-même – pour voir de qui il s'agissait. En civil, debout devant _sa_ porte, Dearka Elthman. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, l'attira contre elle, referma d'un geste sec la porte derrière lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les mains de Dearka étaient sur elle, et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Ils étaient devenus fous ; mais même ça n'avait plus d'importance. Enfin, ils reprirent leur respiration, front contre front.

- J'ai fait au plus vite.

- Je t'ai attendu.

Un rire complice. Encore un baiser. Encore un. Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Gibraltar ?

- Entièrement désarmée, grâce à toi. Les coupables ont été démasqués et sont partis pour Aprilius1, où ils seront jugés par la Cour Martiale. J'avais un énorme rapport à rédiger, je ne pouvais pas me libérer plus tôt.

- Qui nous avait choisies, Niamh et moi ?

Dearka eut un regard épaté.

- Le capitaine Severi. Il semblerait qu'il ait donné appât et avance à vos journaux pour pouvoir vous discréditer par la suite.

Miriallia enregistra l'information dans un coin de son esprit, pour pouvoir la transmettre à Niamh.

- Je suis tellement soulagée que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre...

- Pas tout.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui et comprit en croisant son regard. Non, tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre. Eux deux n'avaient pas réglé leurs comptes. Il l'embrassait, mais plus férocement, maintenant. Il avait faim d'elle. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui les fit tomber sur le lit. Ils s'aimèrent avec une ardeur toute neuve, faite de promesses, de compliments chuchotés avec passion, d'émotion liée aux retrouvailles, enfin de la sensation tant attendue d'avoir trouvé sa place. Au paroxysme de leur plaisir, ils s'échangèrent des mots d'amour. Des vrais, ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais su se dire avant. Ceux qui jetaient des ponts entre eux.

_Je t'aime_.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- Nous pourrions vivre ensemble.

Voilà qu'ils parlaient comme deux personnes libres de toute contrainte, libres de décider quand s'installer, libres de commencer quelque chose de nouveau loin de tout. Ils n'auraient jamais cru retrouver cette perspective grisante d'avenir vierge à écrire, encore moins en compagnie de l'autre. Leurs baisers avaient un goût de franchise et de hardiesse.

- Ça me plairait beaucoup...

Mais déjà Dearka continuait.

- Nous marier, aussi.

Tout paraissait tellement simple... Alors que tout allait vite, trop vite pour un couple normal. Mais ils savaient à quel point ils s'écartaient de la normalité, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, si quelqu'un avait annoncé à Miriallia qu'elle se fiancerait dans le mois, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Elle fit pourtant un grand sourire et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Dearka. Sa proposition n'était pas calculée, ni démonstrative et encore moins grandiloquente ; sa spontanéité lui parut être la plus belle preuve d'amour.

- Oui !

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, faible témoin de la joie qui les habitait. Dearka regretta de ne pas avoir quelque chose à offrir à Miriallia. Il pensa à Yzac et eut un sourire narquois. Son ami ne le croirait pas. Et l'enverrait vraisemblablement sur les roses quand il lui demanderait de l'aide pour choisir _la_ bague. Ce fut Miriallia qui reprit la discussion :

- Je ne travaillerai plus avec _L'épervier_. Ils me l'ont clairement signifié.

- Et ça, c'est directement à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dis-moi quelle est la crédibilité en matière de pacifisme de la femme d'un commandant de ZAFT ?

Et Dearka comprit pour la première fois ce que lui offrait réellement Miriallia. Elle renonçait à son travail, à ce qui lui réussissait le plus, à ce qui lui avait valu une réputation mondiale, pour... pour lui ? Il la considéra très sérieusement, la gorge serrée. Il chuchota avec force :

- Mais... tu ne peux renoncer entièrement !

- Ce serait fortement houleux à ZAFT également, tu sais...

Dearka n'avait même pas pensé jusque là, tout préoccupé qu'il était par les conséquences d'une véritable mise en ménage. Et lui, que pouvait-il faire pour éviter ça ? Démissionner ? Il songea à Miriallia, à ce qu'il voulait construire avec elle. S'il renonçait à l'armée, qu'ils s'installaient à Orb... Elle pourrait continuer son métier de _freelance_. Et puis, Miriallia pourrait-elle seulement être heureuse dans une colonie spatiale ? Lentement, il dit :

- Je pourrais quitter ZAFT.

Surprise, Miriallia sursauta. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle n'y avait même pas songé, parce qu'elle avait toujours associé Dearka à ZAFT. Elle pencha la tête :

- Tu y arriverais ?

Dearka se massa les tempes. Quitter ZAFT... La perspective était effrayante. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de mûrir l'idée. Il lui avait parlé avec son cœur, sans penser à toutes les implications. Et puis, même après avoir déserté, lors de la première guerre, il avait fini par y revenir... Au moment où il allait essayer de commencer une réponse, elle posa amoureusement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne répond pas... Je ne pense pas que tu y survivrais.

Il la prit à contre-pied :

- Mais je ne pense pas que tu aimerais la vie sur Aprilius1.

- La vie à Orb te déplairait tellement ?

- Je pourrais m'y faire.

- Héliopolis était une colonie spatiale, tu sais.

- Remplie de Naturels.

- Et de Coordinateurs.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable de Dearka. Il y eut un silence, puis Dearka se redressa à demi et jeta un œil avant de grogner :

- C'est Yzac. Excuse-moi.

L'air résigné, il attrapa l'appareil et se recoucha avant de glisser son bras autour de la taille de Miriallia, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'échapper pendant la discussion – qu'il espérait brève, sans trop y croire – qui s'annonçait.

- Allô ?

Comme le silence régnait dans la pièce, Miriallia entendit parfaitement les réponses d'Yzac. Au vu des grésillements du téléphone, il ne criait pas, il hurlait.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Yzac...

- J'appelle Gibraltar une dizaine de fois, puis je finis par passer par ton système de communication et à tomber sur un de tes capitaines qui me répond tranquillement que tu as pris trois jours ! Mais Dearka tu fous juste tout à terre ! J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi immature ! _Où_ es-tu, là ?

Et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir renoncé. Lui aussi, il avait laissé sa base en plan. Alors, en dépit de la colère d'Yzac, elle eut un grand sourire, parce qu'elle savait que même s'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé la solution qui les arrangeait, ils allaient réussir à mettre quelque chose en place, parce qu'ils étaient deux à le vouloir _vraiment_. D'ailleurs, la réponse de Dearka était tout à fait sereine :

- Avec Miriallia.

Il y eut un blanc, puis Yzac lâcha, entièrement calmé pour le coup :

- Oh non.

- Oh si, Yzac. Et pour un bout de temps, alors tu fais aussi bien de t'y habituer.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta vie.

La réplique arracha un sourire à Dearka. Il connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'une telle réponse revenait à une bénédiction.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

La fureur d'Yzac était perceptible, même à des kilomètres de distance.

- Tout devient tellement secondaire, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur a la tête dans les étoiles, il a écrit son rapport et il disparaît dans la nature ? Tu mériterais le pire, mais il semblerait que ta chance soit au rendez-vous. Aprilius1 t'adresse ses félicitations officielles pour avoir géré le dossier.

Miriallia ne savait ce qui réjouissait le plus Dearka : la nouvelle ou le ton contrit avec lequel Yzac le lui annonçait.

- Et tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour me l'annoncer en personne, c'est vraiment sympa. Merci, Yzac.

- Va crever. Passe-la moi, maintenant.

Le cœur de Miriallia rata un battement. Soudainement, elle eut la gorge sèche, effrayée à l'idée qu'Yzac puisse lui dire qu'elle... ne méritait pas Dearka, ou qu'elle n'avait pas à l'approcher, ou que... Dearka parut également déstabilisé.

- Pourquoi ?

Un ton suffisant et narquois lui répondit :

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

Hésitant, Dearka finit par tendre l'appareil à Miriallia, qui s'en saisit presque timidement.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, Miriallia. Ça faisait longtemps. C'était simplement pour t'annoncer que le Conseil a décidé de vous laisser publier votre reportage, malgré le caractère top secret de ce que vous avez vu.

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur Miriallia. Il voulait simplement parler affaires. Sans se démonter, elle répondit tranquillement :

- Une décision contraire aurait constitué une atteinte à la liberté de la presse.

- Les clauses relatives au secret militaire, à la sauvegarde de la paix et à la vie privée vous ont été envoyées.

- Je les lirai attentivement.

- Parfait.

Il y eut comme une hésitation, puis Yzac termina sur :

- Miriallia... je compte sur toi.

Avec une exclamation joyeuse, elle lui répondit qu'il pouvait le faire avant de raccrocher, et de se lover dans les bras de Dearka. Il n'était pas urgent de reprendre maintenant le fil de leur discussion. Ils devaient y réfléchir, trouver une solution viable. Mais ils n'avaient pas de doutes, et c'était le plus important.

Sans cesser de se taquiner, complices, s'embrassant entre deux pièces de vêtements enfilées, ils s'habillèrent, chacun donnant mille idées sur la façon dont il convenait de sortir de l'hôtel. Tandis que Miriallia prévenait Niamh qu'ils quittaient l'hôtel et qu'elle pouvait se joindre à eux pour le trajet, Dearka souleva un coin du rideau et réalisa que oui, leur retour au monde normal se ferait sous le crépitement des flashes. Elle s'habilla soigneusement, fermement décidée à ne pas laisser voir un seul instant les heures d'incertitude et de pleurs qu'elle avait traversées. Et quand ils parurent au seuil des marches, Niamh deux pas derrière eux, tous trois l'air serein et anonymement chaussés de lunettes de soleil, ce fut un déluge de questions, de journalistes et de photographes qui les assaillit.

Rien ne parvint cependant à amoindrir leurs sourires. Ils descendirent les marches de l'hôtel tranquillement, ignorant royalement l'agitation autour d'eux. Parvenus au bas des marches, Dearka et Miriallia échangèrent un long baiser, immortalisé par des centaines d'appareils photo. Un Coordinateur et une Naturelle s'aimaient, et ne s'en cachaient pas. Et ça, le monde pouvait bien le savoir.

* * *

_Ouf ! Voilà un chapitre qui aura pris son temps. J'avoue avoir rougi en voyant la date de ma dernière mise à jour. Malgré la longue attente, j'espère que cette conclusion vous a plu. En ce qui me concerne, je pense avoir fini avec ces deux-là. J'ajouterai certainement un épilogue, sous la forme d'un communiqué de presse ou d'un article de presse à scandale. Comme cette histoire se termine, je voudrais sincèrement remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me soutenir lors de la rédaction. Vos commentaires et avis m'ont toujours fait plaisir, encore merci !_


	10. Chronique de fin d'année

**Epilogue : Chronique de fin d'année**

En cette fin d'année, nous revenons vers vous avec les trois plus grands succès en librairie de CE75. Notre mission était de désigner les meilleurs livres, tous genres et tous pays confondus. Le résultat est sous vos yeux : il ne reste que l'excellence, que nous vous invitons à découvrir sans tarder…

SMITH Leo, _Le dernier des Coordinateurs_, Februarius One, Presses ZC, CE75.

Après les frasques de son dernier bal, l'héritier des Industries Biochimiques Smith nous revient avec un excellent livre de science-fiction, où son héros, un jeune Coordinateur s'éveillant seul au milieu d'un complexe abandonné, tente par tous les moyens de découvrir qui il est et parcourt un chemin initiatique à travers les colonies, la Terre et la Lune.

Son œuvre poétique remet au goût du jour le questionnement des expériences sur la vie humaine et de leurs conséquences. Sa maîtrise de la langue a été saluée par tous les critiques : les mots coulent sous sa plume, les réflexions sur l'humain se marient à la perfection avec la candeur du jeune homme en quête d'identité. Tout un chacun retrouvera sa part d'enfance dans les pérégrinations du héros.

Dans une interview où il confiait son assurance à être élu au siège de Februarius One – siège actuellement occupé par Dearka Elthman, _ndlr_ – il nous livre que « le grand mystère des relations de nous autres Coordinateurs avec l'univers ne sera jamais résolu. Il nous reste à découvrir ce que nous ne savons pas encore, et j'espère pouvoir mener ces réflexions au niveau sociétal, notamment au travers d'un rôle de Conseiller ». Interrogé sur ses plans d'avenir, Smith dit vouloir apprendre à conduire une navette spatiale ou se lancer dans la collection des voitures de courses, tandis que son agent a déclaré qu'il se consacrerait entièrement à l'écriture de son prochain livre. Une chose est sûre : le riche héritier continuera de faire parler de lui dans les semaines à venir.

EANRIG Niamh et HAW Miriallia, _Vers le désarmement total, utopie ou réalité ? Le cas de Gibraltar_, Orb, Graham Edition, CE75.

On ne présente plus Miriallia Haw ni Niamh Eanrig. Leur travail journalistique a été salué dans le monde entier. Elles font partie de ceux qui construisent la légende des _chiens de garde de la démocratie_, prouvant que le pouvoir ne cachera pas tout aux simples citoyens. Leurs révélations les ont propulsées vers une renommée qu'elles gèrent avec simplicité.

Une vulgarisation remarquable des enjeux en présence, une compréhension aigüe de la problématique d'après-guerre, le livre se veut accessible au grand public, sans pour autant faire les raccourcis qui sont monnaie courante avec ce genre d'ouvrage. Les photographies couleur présentées dans l'encart central donnent énormément de poids aux propos tenus dans le livre. La conclusion amenée par les deux femmes se veut pratique et politique : nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que leurs recommandations seront examinées par les autorités compétentes.

Eanrig est pressentie pour prendre la suite de l'actuel rédacteur-en-chef de _L'Echo_. Elle s'est refusée à tout commentaire. Lors d'une récente interview à propos de ses nouvelles activités – Haw s'est retirée du monde journalistique pour entrer dans la photographie, _ndlr_ – Haw déclarait : « Oui, je ne suis plus active dans le mouvement pacifiste. Oui, c'est à cause de mon fiancé, mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Le conflit est terminé. Le monde entier tourne la page et regarde vers l'avenir, moi aussi. La preuve ultime que le conflit a été dépassé, vous l'avez sous vos yeux : un couple formé par un Coordinateur et Naturelle. » Plus assurée que jamais, notre photographe semble assumer sereinement la tempête médiatique déchaînée autour de sa relation avec le Conseiller Elthman, récemment élu au siège autrefois occupé par son père. En voilà deux qui ont mérité de savourer leur paix !

PAL Rosetta, _La voix du vent_, Panama, Atla Edition, CE75.

Et notre jeune écrivain est parvenue à se faire une place parmi les grands ! Du haut de ses jeunes années, Pal a transporté la jeunesse avec les aventures la fratrie Delval, jeunes Naturels de l'ère de Jésus-Christ devant faire face à la conquête de l'Europe par les hordes de Huns. Les trois enfants – deux garçons et une fille – se découvrent des pouvoirs de chamanisme au cours du siège de leur ville, puis parviennent à se glisser parmi les Auxiliaires de l'armée des Huns et apprennent à vivre selon les lois des tribus des steppes. Ils sont rapidement acceptés comme des prodiges, commencent une formation auprès du devin officiel du Khan, et forgent des liens d'amitié et de rivalité parmi les enfants des guerriers. Le livre n'est que le premier tome d'une série que nous espérons aussi excellente que cet avant-goût prometteur.

Pal affirme avoir travaillé sur des documents historiques conservés à December One, colonie spécialisée dans l'histoire. Elle répond volontiers aux questions sur son contexte, mais aime à rappeler le rôle de soutien de sa famille et de ses amis : « Sans Romero – son frère, _ndlr_ – je n'aurais jamais rêvé de pouvoir rencontrer la présidente du Conseil Suprême des PLANTS, ni la Représentante en Chef de l'Union d'Orb, ni le Commandant Zala, et je n'aurais jamais eu accès à toute cette merveilleuse documentation conservée dans les colonies spatiales – le père de Zala occupait le siège de December One, _ndlr_. Tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés au cours de mes recherches ne m'ont jamais méprisée parce que j'étais Naturelle, et j'ai moi-même appris que les Coordinateurs dépassent les clichés répandus pendant les guerres. » Un témoignage touchant qui ranime l'espoir.

Pour ces fêtes de fin d'année, espérons ensemble que le conflit est définitivement derrière nous. Il ne nous reste qu'à vous souhaiter le meilleur pour CE76, et filons vous préparer de croustillants nouveaux articles !

L. V.-Y.

* * *

_Et avec cet ultime aperçu du futur commun de nos deux héros, gentiment relu par , je mets un point final à cette histoire. La reconversion de Dearka dans le monde politique peut surprendre : il me paraît toutefois naturel que des sacrifices soient consentis des deux côtés. Un dernier mot sur l'ambiance musicale. La chanson qui m'a inspirée pour cette histoire est sans hésiter _Je suis un homme_, de Zazie. On y retrouve l'évolution de Dearka dans ce que je vois comme une sorte de confession à Miriallia. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie au long de ces années d'attente et d'écriture. Lire vos commentaires a été un réel plaisir !_


End file.
